Legends Never Die
by LordFrieza
Summary: A retelling of So Far Away and adding Legends into the mix. Starting out as Teen, could go up to Mature later.
1. Chapter 1

(This story is a sort of What if Idea I had. What if Batman, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl was sent into the Justice Guild's universe before they died? What if there was far more dangerous enemies than those shown on Legends? We see the answers today on Legends Never Die.)

Legends Never Die

Introduction

(Justice Guild Headquarters November 1961)

Scott Mason walked into the meeting room out of uniform as Tom Turbine turned on the world news monitors. It had took some major convincing of the American government to allow the Guild to set up hidden cameras all over the U.S.A, but finally they agreed if it would keep the citizens safe. Scott watched Tom smile at what he was calling the monitor chamber. His idea was that he would build a room separate to the meeting room where the monitors would be kept and one of the Guild would watch them reporting the news back to them. A decent enough endeavor, but Scott was unsure of how they could get any information to the other members of the team. He was about to get up and head toward the locker room when 'Nightshade' came in.

"Nightshade…" Scott said looking at the masked heroine.

"Mason." She replied sharply.

That was someone who threw Scott for a loop. Nightshade wasn't like Siren. She didn't rely on them, and she honestly would come and go as she pleased. He knew that her and Catman had some kind of relationship once, but it fizzled out and since then neither of them could stand to be in the same room together for very long. The darkly clad heroine stopped and looked at the monitors.

"How's the work on the monitor chamber coming?" She asked.

"Actually quite well. I know I said it before but thanks for funding it Ana." Tom said as he showed her a small wristwatch.

"You're using my first design? I'm surprised that you didn't improve on it." Nightshade said as she looked at the watch.

"Actually I did. I learned that if I make the watch capable of reversing polarity through all of our cells we can achieve flight like our friend Green Guardsman. Think of we could each fly to where we are needed." Tom stated obviously proud of his addition to Nightshade's first design.

"Flight and communication inside of the same package. It's a novel idea, but then again if one of us gets captured the technology could be used for evil purposes." Nightshade said as she turned around. "Still it's the best we can do at the moment." She stated as she disappeared into the girl's locker room.

(Gotham – present time)

Circe smiled at Toyman as he finished the giant robot. She had heard about it a similar one that sent Superman into the future. Normally she wouldn't be working with any mortals, but after Diana's knight had freed his princess her needs to hurt Hippolyta's girl only grew. She couldn't do it directly. No an agreement was made with Hera over that. She stayed out of Tartarus and she left Diana alone. So she would go after her knight. The problem was she didn't know the Batman as well as she would like. So when she found that two of his archenemies was working with these other mortals she joined. Since coming aboard she learned quite a bit about Batman from Joker and Harley Quinn.

"Let her rip!" Toyman shouted as he slid down his robot and held a remote control device.

Circe smiled and cast a spell upon the robot. She knew that her spell of speed and strength would only go so far, but as long as it could fire faster than Superman could fly that was all that mattered.

"Toyman are you sure this will work?" Luthor asked looking at the huge bulking robot.

"Of course. I designed it much like the first one, but Circe gave it a strength and speed upgrade. It will move almost as fast as the Flash!" Toyman shouted with Glee. He smiled and pushed the on button on his remote.

The robot's eyes switched on and began to glow a deep green. Powering it by Kryptonite had been Luthor's idea and it seemed perfect. If old Supeman got to close he would become so weak that the robot could rip him in half. Toyman worked the controls and soon the robot was launching missiles, firing explosive nerf darts, and crushing anything that got in its way.

Not far from the destruction a dark knight watched. His eyes narrowed and soon he and Robin the boy wonder was swinging toward the on coming battle.

(Seaboard City Laughing House – November 1961)

"And the squirrel said I don't care what you're going to do with your nuts I'm going to 'bury' mine! Come on that's funny!" The Laugh said as he looked over the audience. He grumbled and switched on the house lights. All through the comedy club every single audience member had been killed. Each had a smile carved out on their face.

The Laugh smiled as he looked them over and bowed. It was as if he could hear their applause inside of his own head. He raised his hands and walked forward.

"Ladies and germs it's been a life and a half. Thanks for letting me wow you with my personality and thanks for the generous donation." He said as he lifted two heavy canvas bags full from the house safe.

He ran outside and could hear the sound of a motorcycle racing toward where he was. His eyes became vicious. Catman was going to try and ruin his fun. At least it was Catman this time and not 'Nightshade'. He hated fighting her. Oh he wanted to be the one to kill her. Making her die laughing, but he didn't like the idea of a girl actually holding her own with him.

"Stop right where you are Laugh!" Catman shouted as he jumped from the motorcycle and landed in front of the Laugh.

"Stop? Why I just got started Catman!" Laugh said as he jumped back and pulled out a rubber chicken.

Catman watched him. He knew better than to just run up on the Laugh without some kind of plan. Suddenly the Laugh pulled the head off of the chicken and it began to spark and smoke. Instead of tossing it at Catman he tossed it into a near by park.

"Me or the kiddies Catman!" the Laugh said as he watched Catman run toward the park.

"Putz." Laugh said as he laughed and ran off with his new found fortune.

(Thirty minutes later – Jack and Jill Toy Factory)

The Laugh looked at Ali Kazam and Yellow Light. Growling he threw his canvas bags on the floor and watched the two other super villains. Ali Kazam walked forward and smiled. Her miniskirt leaving very little not scene she bent over knowing that Yellow Light was watching. Her hand touched one of the bags and soon she found herself facing a growling Laugh.

"Get away from my stuff!" Laugh said as he looked at her.

"Come on now. I just wanted to see what you cleared." Ali Kazam said as she tried to touch his face. What she received was a slapped cheek and a knife pulled out and held even with her face.

"Push me Ali, I dare you." Laugh said with an evil grin.

"Laugh you know that we're working together. You, me, Dr. Cold, Ali, and Johathan are all part of the same team now." Yellow Light said as he floated forward.

"My earnings are my earnings! No one else gets them!" Laugh growled and then stepped back from Ali Kazam.

He knew that if he pushed it too far Yellow Light would use that yellow power ring of his to put him in a cage, or even kill him and be de with it.

"So how do you like looking like a yellow copy of Green Guardsman? That working out for ya'?" Laugh asked the blonde hared member of the Yellow Light Corps.

"Just because I look like a member of that do gooder team doesn't mean that I am. I am a member of the Yellow Light Corps. We stand for spreading fear and hate everywhere we go." Yellow Light said as he looked at the Laugh.

"Children let's not argue. It's time to take out the Justice Guild and thanks to taking over another company I was able to quire the technology to build this." Johnathan Briggs said as he lifted a huge looking energy weapon.

"What is that Briggs baby?" Ali Kazam cooed as she walked toward him and touched the metallic shaft of the weapon.

"It's a universal polarizer! With it I can send the Guild into a universe of fire and pain. They'll never know what hit them!" Briggs said.


	2. Its hard to say goodbye

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 1 "It's hard to say goodbye."**

(Gotham Finical District – Present day)

The robot created by Toyman continued to lay waste to the buildings and cars in its way. The moment Batman and Robin landed an explosive nerf dart landed next to them knocking them both into the street. Circe smiled at this and watched as Joker and Harley Quinn jumped in the fun. Joker let out an evil laugh and tried to hit Batman with a gas grenade, but the dark knight was able to dodge it. After several minutes of stand still Circe decided to have a little fun. She waved her hands and the pavement formed three golems. They walked toward Batman trying to corner him. She watched as they where blown to pieces by his explosive batarangs. She smirked at how well prepared he was. If this was a different time, if he wasn't the princess' champion she would cast a spell of seduction on him, but he needed to suffer to make the princess suffer. So her she used her magic to force him to stand still while a golem beat mercilessly on him.

Robin watched the events and saw both Nightwing and Batgirl arrive. Even their presence did little to stop the group of super villains. He watched Bruce take the beating and did something he prayed his mentor would forgive him for this. He actived his communicator and switched the frequency to the Justice League's. The moment he heard a voice he began to tell them what was going on.

(New York – Diana's Apartment)

Diana had actived her communicator a moment before and check in with the Watchtower. She never expected to hear Tim, and she never expected to hear a call for help from Gotham. When he explained that Circe was there and she was helping Toyman, Joker, Harley Quinn, and Luthor she wasted no time. She quickly changed and called Kal and Kara for back up. The moment she arrived she watched the giant robot turning toward Bruce. A bright green blast was forming and she flew straight toward him. The moment she reached him the blast hit and englufed them both.

Superman arrived shortly after Diana and watched as his friends where hit by the giant robot. He started to fly toward it, and dodged a blast barely, but behind him Robin was in the direct line of fire. The boy wonder watched as Kara took the blast for him.

(Seaboard City – City Hall – November 1961)

The universal polarizer shot forward and blasted part of the city hall. Johnathan Briggs laughed as the police tried to stop him and only ended up getting sucked into a vortex created by the machine. He smiled as his machine began to cause the vortex to grow. Suddenly it began to change and the vortex started to reverse polarity. He stood there and watched as three beings suddenly appeared before them.

Diana stood slowly after landing. She looked at Bruce who had already stood up. Behind them Kara stood and dusted off her clothes.

"Where are we?" Kara asked.

"You are in the wrong place at the right time." Johnathan said as he aimed the universal polarizer toward Kara.

His finger began to whiten on the trigger, but a giant green hand reached around the polarizer and crushed it. Johnathan looked up at the Green Guardsman and shed the pack off of his back that had the power core for the polarizer. He jumped back and pulled out a net gun and shot it at the guards man. An aluminum net shot out and wrapped around the Green Guardsman. He turned to receive a fist in his face. The Dark Knight smirked and watched the industrialist struggle to get to his feet.

"Who are you?" Johnathan Briggs spat at Batman.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Batman answered as he looked at the industrialist.

A moment later Bruce was slammed against the wall of the Cityhall. He looked up to see a yellow version of the Green Guardsman. The new villain prepared to finish Bruce off before an angry Amazon Princess slammed into him. He recovered and created a cage to cover her. He watched as she burst through it.

"Ali any time now!" He shouted.

Diana felt something strange and turned to see her lasso take on a life of its own. It wrapped around her ankles and wrists. She fell to the ground and felt the lasso wrapping around her and tightening. She heard Kara threatening the woman casting the spell and then heard her slam into the ground next to her. The laughter from the three villains before something exploded. Within a few moments it was silent and Diana felt someone lifting her. A woman said a few explictives about her lasso before she finally loosened it around her ankles.

After a few moments Diana looked into the masked face of a woman who reminded her of Bruce. The woman had chocolate brown hair, Hazel eyes, and dressed in a skin tight black suit. She stood after helping her and looked at her friends.

"I take it that you three are heroes, but you made a mistake taking on the Deadly Five." The woman said.

She walked over and got the net off of the Green Guardsman. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"That was a rookie mistake." She said

The Green Guardsman looked at her and nodded. He stood slowly and heard the other two heroes getting closer. He turned to look at them. The only man among them seemed about as aloof as Nightshade herself. He watched as Nightshade held her watch up to her face and pressed the sides of it.

"Tom we have three guests." she said simply before she looked at the others.

She turned to the three new heroes and looked them over.

"Follow Green Guardsman and myself." She said simply.

Kara lifted into the air along with Diana. Green Guardsman formed a sphere around Batman and carried him to the Guild's headquarters. Ahead of them all Nightshade led the way. She landed outside of the Guild headquarters. Her fingers touched the watch and she stood still for a moment. The moment the others landed she turned toward them.

"I am going to want to know how you got here and why. For now all of us are going to go inside and those of you that need medical treatment will receive it." Nightshade said as she walked ahead of them.

Tom Turbine waved at Nightshade as she passed him. She nodded and continued into the main meeting room. Black Siren stood as Nightshade passed her and waited for the others to gather around the table.

"Can I get anyone anything?" Siren asked.

"You can sit down and stay for the meeting." Nightshade said with an obvious glare toward the blonde.

"A… I mean Nightshade please… I've said that I'm sorry… I really didn't know." Siren said as she hugged her arms around herself.

"It's my fault Siren. I stated a thousand times that no one inside of the Guild should date each other. I broke my own rule. But doesn't mean that I have forgiven him, or you. Instead I am being professional. I suggest that you do the same, and sit down for the damned meeting!" Nightshade hissed as she found her place as part of the original three founders.

(Metropolis – Jimmy's Comic shop.)

John Stewart looked at the older comics when he came across several issues of the Justice Guild. He smiled thinking of the heroes he met when they where transported to the Guild's universe. He opened the pages and looked the comic morphed in his hands. There standing inside of the Guild's headquarters was Bruce, Diana, and Kara. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He grabbed the box of Justice Guild comics and headed toward the front of the store.

"How much?!" He asked.

"Ummmm… Justice Guild… Justice Guild… three hundred dollars for the box. Sorry dude, but it's an old discontinued comic. That's the boss' price." The clerk said.

John dug out his wallet and looked inside. Groaning he pulled out his cash and counted. After counting and recounting he realized that he was sixteen dollars short.

"Come on, I've only got two hundred and eighty-four dollars." John said looking at the clerk.

"Tell you what. I'll sell you everything but the last issue in this box. Come back with the sixteen dollars and I'll give you to last comic." The clerk said.

John nodded and the clerk took the last comic out of the box. He handed the box to John. John then turned and walked outside. He contacted the Watchtower and had them transport him up. He looked at everyone as they where morning the loss of Batman, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl. He walked over to Clark who was blaming himself for the loss of their friends.

"I should have been faster. I should have been there sooner." Clark said as he leaned back.

"Clark they're not dead." John said as he threw the box down.

"What are you talking about? I was there John that damned Robot killed them before we stopped it. I watched my little cousin and my two friends disappear." Clark said as he looked at his own hands.

"Then look at this." John said as he held open the comic he was looking at earlier.

Clark looked up and was about to say something when he realized that Bruce, Diana, and Kara was in the comics.

"How in the hell?" Clark asked as he took the comic and looked at it.

"I'm not sure but they are in the Guild's world before the war. I bought what issues they had. Maybe we can figure out how they where transported to their universe… Oh no…" John said as he looked at the next issue.

"What's wrong John?" Clark asked.

"The deadly five… They bomb the Guild's headquarters in the next issue. That was the only issue that a hero died in. They kill off Nightshade. She managed to save everyone by disabling the main bomb, but was killed by the smaller one." John said as he held up the next issue.


	3. New kids in Town

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 2 "New Kids in Town"**

(Watchtower – wreck room)

Clark looked at the next issue and then at the last page in the issue he was holding. He reread what he had just seen to make sure and then he looked at John.

"We need to get issue 28 of Nightshade right now." Clark said as he held up the last page of the issue.

"I bet that my uncle still has his collection. If he does then he should have everything that tied in with the Justice Guild." John said as he turned around.

Shayera walked over and looked at the comic for a minute and smirked as she looked at how Nightshade was like.

"It's too bad she wasn't there when we where. I think that I would have liked her more." Shayera said as she thought back to when John, herself, Wally, and J'onn was transported to the Guild's universe.

John turned back to look at Shayera as she said that and smiled. He knew that she was right in the thought that she would have liked Nightshade better. He could remember reading both her comics and that of the Justice Guilds. He wished that he could say he liked all of the Guild members equally, but for him it was Green Guardsman and Nightshade. It was too bad that Tod Cane the creator of the Guild was dead… A light went off in his head and he turned toward Superman.

"While I'm seeing if my uncle's collection is still intact why don't you guys visit Tod Cane's estate?" John said with a smile.

"Who is Tod Cane?" Clark asked.

"He was the creator and writer of the Justice Guild. There's a good chance that material he copied down from his link with the Guild's Earth didn't make it into the comic. After all there was a stronger comic code back then." John said as he turned and walked on out the door.

"J'onn could you…" Clark started before J'onn looked at him.

"I already started Superman. I've brought up the address as well as the estate holder's name and number. It's his wife and if we contact her perhaps she will allow us to view any material he may have on the Justice Guild." J'onn said as he had a line connected to the estate's home number.

(Tob Cane's estate)

Lizzy Cane looked at the drawings hanging on the wall of her living room. Her late husband's work had bought their house, paid for everything they could ever want, and now in her twilight years it was still earning money through royalties. The royalties where starting to dry up, but that was to be expected. Tob quit making the Guild comics back in the sixties, and then the back lash he had of killing off Nightshade. She had to agree with the fans. She loved the character, and it seemed wrong that 'The Laugh' set those bombs that killed her. And did he kill off the mad man? No, Tob had let him live. Granted he went to Amadeus Asylum, but that wasn't right. A light chuckle came from her lips as she realized what she was thinking. She was upset that a fictional character died at the hands of another fictional character. She might as well be upset that the Wicked Witch of the West died by Dorothy's hands. Her light humor for the evening was suddenly cut short as the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said not sure of who would be calling her.

"Madam I am calling to enquire if it would be possible to view the late Mr. Cane's work that was not submitted to the Justice Guild comics." J'onn said over the telephone.

"I'm sorry young man, but I can't. Tob was very protective over his work, and I don't think that it would be right for to just go showing it to anyone." She said.

"Madam this could be a matter of life and death." He responded.

"I hardly see that. It's nice that you have a fondness for my late husband's work, but unless this was a real emergency then I won't be able to help you." She said as she started to hang up.

"Do you have the issues of the Justice Guild there with you?" He asked.

"Yes, of course I have them here. Tob got a print issue every time one was put out. What does that have to do with it?" She asked.

"I am with the Justice League. This will be hard to believe, but open issue number 128 please. Our friends Batman, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl were transported into a parallel universe where the Guild is real. Your husband Mr. Cane had a connection with that world. If you look inside of the comic you will see our friends in there." J'onn said as he waited for her to look.

She groaned and lifted a large basket containing several issues in their protective coverings. After a few moments she found the issue he was talking about and looked inside of it. For a moment she believed her eyes was going to pop out of their sockets. It was no wonder Tob was so protective of his work. These weren't comic book characters at all. They were real people. And that meant that Nightshade was really killed by 'The Laugh'. She felt a tear come to her eyes as she thought about that.

"As soon as you can get here you can look through his work. He would want to help you and your friends." She said before she hung up the phone.

(Guild Headquarters)

Bruce watched Nightshade as she listened to what everyone said. He knew what she was going through. The anger caused by betrayal. Selina and Talia had both betrayed his trust several times. He felt fortunate that he didn't have to work with them. It had to be hell for her to sit there and face the man and woman that had betrayed her trust. Still she didn't let it get to her. He respected that. She was hard and knew that the mission came first. Nothing else was important as the mission. He watched as the meeting ended and suddenly every Guild Member was watching them.

"I said before that I would find out what was going on. So who are you exactly and what are you doing here? Don't go and tell me that you are from out of town either. I know that you are from a different universe. Brigg's universal polarizer was opening a door to the Nether Zone. That means that you must have been hit by a similar beam. Most likely it was aided by magic. A charged beam like that would be too unstable and could have sent you anywhere. No it had to be stabilized by something to match the exact frequency of the Universal Polarizer." Nightshade said as she looked at them.

"We are from a different Earth. On our world a group of villains was attacking my city. One of my team mates called in for more support and the end effect was all three of us being sent here. As for who we are I'm called Batman." Bruce said with a cold glare.

"I am Diana, but most people refer to me as Wonder Woman." Diana answered truthfully.

"Supergirl." Kara said simply.

"Tom do have a way to send them back to their world?" Nightshade asked

"I've been working on a transdimentional gateway, but it's far from finished. Besides requiring a suitable power source I need a way of finding the exact frequency of their universe." Tom said as he looked at them.

"That means for the mean time you need a place to stay. Of course you are welcome to stay at the Guild head quarters. There are guest rooms available." Nightshade said as she stood and started to walk toward the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Catman asked.

"My City needs me. I have work to do and I need to get a lead on what the Laugh is up to. If he's working with these clowns that means something big is getting ready to happen." Nightshade said as she glared at him.

"The Glare doesn't work on me missy." Catman said as he stood.

"Then maybe this will… Back off." She hissed as she walked out of the room.

"What crawled up her butt?" Kara asked.

"It's none of our business." Bruce said as he stood and followed behind her.

"What do you want Batman?" She asked as she stood at the entrance.

He could tell by the way she was standing she was on the verge of tears. Catman had meant the world to her, and he destroyed it by sleeping with Siren. He stepped forward slowly.

"Don't waste a tear on them." He said as he looked past her.

"I guess that you and I are one in the same aren't we?" She asked as she looked out a window.

"I've seen a copy of myself before. I don't think we are one in the same, but we are similar." He said as he stepped closer.

"I'm not going to say he was first. He wasn't. My actual first was Tal Ghoulish. He and his mother have been my enemies for years. I thought that maybe Tal could change, but he couldn't. He had too many 'mommy' issues." She said as she looked outside.

"I can relate." Bruce said as he thought about Talia.

"I would screw someone to get back at him, but I don't do that. I don't just screw around to screw around." She said as she turned toward him.

"I bet that your real mask is a play boy who is either a million heir or billion heir. You have a business empire started by your grandfather, and your father while a good man became a doctor. Your mother before she settled down was a party girl, and the only thing that brought her down to Earth was your father, and you. Then when you were a child someone stole them from you." She said her eyes narrowing.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I know because I'm the same. I have the same life story." She said as she turned away from him.

"I see. Diana would you want to talk to her now?" he asked as the Amazon Princess stood there looking at them.

"I didn't realize…" Diana said as she walked forward.

"Don't say that you're sorry. I don't want pity. I want a world where no child has to grow up over night because of some punk with a gun." Nightshade said as she turned around and looked at Diana.

(Tob Cane's Estate)

Superman, J'onn, and Wally all three looked through the work rooms of Mr. Cane until J'onn came across a stack unpublished comic pages that showed Bruce having a heart to heart with Nightshade. He showed it to Superman who took the pages and read what Nightshade was saying to Bruce. He realized how much alike the two of them where as he read on. He looked at the next page and saw Nightshade turning and motioning for them to follow. He didn't quite understand what was going on at first until he saw them board a solid black airplane. He looked around for the text that went with it and after a few minutes of searching he found it.

"J'onn take a look at this." Clark said as he handed the paper over to his green friend.

J'onn looked at the paper and began to read it.

"Why are you taking us to your city? I doubt that you want any extra help." J'onn said in Bruce's voice.

(Justice Guild's Earth – Nightshade's plane)

"It's not right to leave you at the Headquarters. Besides if I know Catman like I think I know him he will be hitting on your friends there." Nightshade said as she flew the plane.

Bruce took the other control for the plane and looked out the window.

"I'm guessing that your name is Ana." Bruce said as he looked out the window.

"Overheard it said?" Nightshade asked as she flew the plane.

"No, going from what I remember of my mother she said once that was the name she would have named her daughter if they had one. My father wanted to name the girl Bella, but I am guessing that because Siren said A before cutting off and saying your name that your mother won." Bruce said as they flew.

"You would be right. Going by the same logic that means your name is either Bruce or Henry. I'm betting on Bruce. Your friend Diana nearly said it twice during the meeting." Ana said as they neared the city

(Gothic City)

"Gothic city winner of the most dangerous city in America six times in a row." Nightshade said as they started to head into a hill side. He could hear Diana and Kara hold their breath. A smirk came to his face as he knew what was going to happen. He had a similar exit and entrance for the Batwing.

Part of the hill side moved revealing a hole big enough for the plane and nothing else. He could hear the roar of the engines clearly as she started to throttle back. He felt something catch behind them and knew that it was a runway line. The plane slowed to a crawl and then stopped all together. He heard the cable disengage and then she turned toward them.

"Everyone watch your step." She said as she opened the door and jumped out. Bruce followed and soon both Diana and Kara were also outside.

"Madam it's good to see you back… I see we have guests." An Elderly butler said as he came near them.

"Fredrick, they need rooms, clothes, and a good meal. I couldn't in good conscious leave them to eat Donna's cooking." Nightshade said.

"Do they know everything madam?" He asked.

She turned toward them and lifted the mask from her face. Diana gasped as she looked at a woman who was stunningly beautiful, and yet several of her facial features where similar to Bruce's.

"My name is Ana Wayne. I know that his is Bruce Wayne, you are Diana, and her name is Kara." Nightshade said.

"How did you know that? I never said my name once!" Kara said irrated.

"No, but your friend Diana shouted at you when you where under attack." Ana said as she walked toward a closet.


	4. Dark Times my Friends, Dark Times

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 3 "Dark Times my Friends, Dark times"**

(Justice Guild's Earth – Wayne Manor)

Diana's mind was still reeling from what she just learned. Ana was essentially Bruce, but she was born a woman. She had the same childhood, the exact same thing happened to her, and like Bruce her alter ego of Nightshade was slowly taking over her life. She followed them up into the Manor. Ana walked into the study and looked at the large portrait of her parents above the fireplace.

"They look the same, although I do wonder why your hair is chocolate brown and your eyes hazel." Bruce said as he looked at her.

"I took after mom more. My grandmother on mom's side had hazel eyes, and chocolate hair. Mom said that I looked so much like her." Ana said as she sat down in a chair and gestured for the others to do the same.

Bruce watched Fredrick as he brought them all something to drink. Diana was surprised to see a hot cup of mocha in her hand. She didn't question as she took a long drink and let a smile come to her face. Bruce watched Diana and smirked a little. When he thought that she might know he was looking him quickly turned his glace back to Ana.

"That's something else we should talk about." Ana said as she looked at him.

"Nothing to talk about." He replied.

She raised an eyebrow but understood. If he was like her, then things had happened that made him keep everyone at an arm's length. Hell it happened between her and Dinah. Her adopted daughter had meant the world to her, but she couldn't let her get too close. Anyone to close would eventually leave her, and while she was strong, she couldn't go through that pain over and over again. It was better for her to push them out now.

"Madam Mr. Fox wants to know if you still plan on purchasing the Aero Star Company. It seems that Mr. Briggs has also made an attempt to purchase it." Fredrick said as he stood there.

"Tell Mr. Fox that I want control of the Aero Star Line by noon today. I will not sit by and watch Johnathan Briggs put a hundred thousand people out of work just because he wants to get his hands on their weapon technology." Ana said as she watched the elder Englishman nod and then turn back toward hall.

Ana stood and stretched a little. She knew that right at this moment she was being watched by someone who had barely said a word. The younger girl seemed irritated about her knowing her name. It wasn't just that though. She guessed that this girl was use to being someone of some importance. Most likely she was in close with a hero that the other two respected. She turned her attention to the clock and smiled. She knew that the girl was going to be stronger than herself. The fact that Ana had watched her throw a large chunk of wall and then fly told her that the girl was amazingly strong. But Ana also knew that the girl needed to be taken down a notch.

"Kara would you like to spar?" Ana asked.

Diana raised her eye brow and looked at Bruce. He motioned that it was ok. He knew exactly what Ana had in mind for Kara.

(Ana's private dojo – West wing of the Manor)

Kara looked at Ana as the woman stood in a comfortable training uniform. She didn't know what the woman's game was, but this was going to be over before it begun. Without missing a beat Kara flew straight for her and found Ana using that rush of force to knock Kara to the ground. The young Kryptonian stood looking angry.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Kara exclaimed as she circled Ana.

"You're too tense. You need to learn to move like water." Ana said as Kara went on the attack again.

Kara came closer and actually did manage to get in a slight hit, but Ana had done something else. Kara smiled as she came away believing herself to be the victor until her skirt fell and caused her to trip.

"You also need to learn to wear correct attire when fighting." Ana said as she smirked at the young Kryptonian.

"Oh you are so dead!" Kara shouted as she jumped toward Ana.

Diana watched them and the fight reminded her of the first time she and Bruce sparred. He had taught her a good deal of humility that day. It seemed that Ana had that in mind for Kara. She knew exactly why she was doing it too. Kara was like Clark and both of them went in for close combat with their fists flying. There was no reason to think any differently after all they were the strongest beings on Earth. At least they were the strongest in the world until both Galatea and Doomsday was created. Ana was teaching Kara to think before she leaped. She only hoped that Kara would learn from this.

(Thirty minutes later.)

Kara groaned as she stood up. Ana had been using her own strength to knock her into reinforced walls, into the floor, and once even into the ceiling. She had never once had a regular person beat her like this, but then again she never sparred with Bruce, or Helena either. She stood and looked down at herself. Her shirt was torn to the point that her bra was not only showing but sticking out. She had lost her skirt long ago and her panties was starting to be a little less than modest. She started to say that she gives, but then Ana walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. She quickly drew it away but noticed something odd on it. She started to take it off, but it suddenly seemed to glow red. Kara suddenly felt weak. The next thing she felt was Ana's elbow hitting her in the stomach and it hurting. Kara stepped back and tried harder to get the bracelet off. When she found it wouldn't come off Ana held up a controller.

"It's a power binding bracelet. You're not the first super powered meta that I've fought. Normally I use these when I've captured them and put them either in prison or in the Asylum, but I think that you will benefit from a little training without the benefit of being invincible." Ana said as she looked at Kara.

"Come on! You've already proven that you can beat me with my powers! What's that point?!" Kara whined.

"The point is this." Ana said as she grabbed Kara by her shoulders and threw her.

"Someday you are going to face someone as strong as you, and they will not be as nice as I am." Ana said as she rushed toward Kara.

Over the course of the next hour Diana and Bruce watched as Kara was man handled well woman handled and taught to fight correctly. It was a slow process but Bruce watched as Kara learned to block, and to strike. Slowly but surely she was starting to learn how to fight with her wits and not just her strength. After another two hours of training Ana told Kara she could quit. Tomorrow they would continue the lessons and she expected Kara to practice what she had learned.

Kara was about to say something about her clothes before Ana walked out of the room and returned with a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt.

"You can wear these while you are here. You should be about her size." Ana said as she smiled for a moment and then turned to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"I have to patrol." Ana answered simply. She turned to Bruce and looked at him.

"You can join me if you want to." She said.

He nodded and followed her. The need to patrol was already eating at him. He wasn't going to ask. This wasn't his city, but she was kind enough to offer, so he had no problem going with it.

Kara waited until Ana was out of ear shot and then watched as the bracelet stopped glowing and after a minute she was feeling her strength coming back to her.

"She's kind of a hard ass isn't she?" Kara asked.

"She's learned to be that way. You should be thankful that she is willing to teach you what you need to know." Diana said looking at her.

"What's that mean?" Kara asked as she looked at Diana.

Diana sighed and decided that it would be best to be honest with her.

"Both you and Clark don't think before you jump into a fight. It is as if you assume that you are going to stronger than whoever it is that you are fighting." Diana said looking at the younger girl.

"Duh, that's because we are." Kara answered.

"That's the kind of attitude that will get people killed." Diana said looking at her.

Kara looked at her for a moment and then began to let what Diana said along with how Ana was training her sink in. Ana wasn't doing this because she disliked her, but she was training her to keep from letting her fall into the trap of thinking that she could just power through whatever without anything bad happening. Suddenly Kara felt so ashamed of herself. She had been behaving like a brat this whole time.

"I'm sorry Di." Kara said as she looked at the ground.

(Gothic – Crime Alley)

The more things change the more the stay the same. That quote had a lot of meaning here and Bruce knew it. The alley was the exact same as he remembered it. It wasn't because of the memory that Ana had brought him here though. She was searching for a contact that would tell everything they knew about what the Laugh was doing with the Deadly Five.

"There's our first contestant of the night. Good old Johnny boy." Nightshade said as she swung down to the street and quietly moved up behind Johnny.

The young punk soon found himself pinned against the wall with his arm being pulled hard behind his back.

"Tell me what the Laugh is up to Johnny and maybe you'll get to keep your playing arm for another day." Nightshade said as she forced the arm closer to breaking.

"Naw… I know the Laugh, and he don't have rules… You, you have rules and no one is going to squeal on him to you." Johnny said before he was suddenly lifted into the air and faced Batman as he hung upside down.

"You don't know a thing about me. So TALK!" Bruce shouted at the young punk.

"No… He'll kill me!" Johnny screamed as he hung in the air.

The next thing Johnny felt was the wind rushing past him as he fell toward the ground. Suddenly he stopped and was hauled back up to the man dressed like a bat.

"If I have to ask again I won't stop you." Bruce said angrily.

"He's working with them to kill off the Justice Guild! He knows the most about Nightshade and she's the one they are worried the most about! I don't know anything else!" He screamed.

"Are you sure you don't or do I have to drop you again?" Bruce asked.

"I wet the bed until I was fifteen!" Johnny shouted now visibly crying as he hung in the air.

"Where is he now?!" Bruce shouted in the young man's face.

"He's hanging out over the warehouse district! Check the toy warehouses!" Johnny said before Bruce threw him onto the roof and knocked him out.

"You've done this a few times." Ana remarked.


	5. Lost in the Memories

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 4 "Lost in the Memories"**

(Justice League's Earth – John's uncle's house)

Shayera looked at John as he dug out boxes of old comic books. She groaned and began searching through them. She started pulling the issues of Nightshade as she came across them. After a few moments she found issue #28 and opened it. She looked at the issue for a moment and then handed it to John.

"I think that Nightshade is a crazy." Shayera said.

John read and saw the interaction between Nightshade and Kara. He knew what the super heroine was doing. She was teaching Kara not to jump in with both feet without thinking first. He grinned and realized that someone needed to do the same with Clark. He continued until he past their sparring match and to the point where Batman had threatened a punk kid to get information about the location of the Laugh. He turned the page and saw them at the Warehouse district. His eyes widened as he saw Fear Master circling around behind them. He wanted to shout at Bruce to watch out, but he knew that it would do no good.

(Justice Guild's Earth – Warehouse district)

Fear Master watched as Nightshade and a new hero moved across the roofs of the building. The former psychologist rubbed his chin and smiled. He had ventured out this far to see if his newest batch of fear poison would work on Laugh, but since Nightshade was here he would have to alter his plans. He turned a corner and looked at his reflection in the dirty window of warehouse front. The skull mask and black cloak was frightening enough for most people, but that wasn't what he wanted. No he wanted to watch them experience their worst fears. He loaded two darts into the mini air ports on the tops of his hands.

"My little test subjects don't wander to far off." He whispered into the wind as he began to close in on both Nightshade and Batman.

(Justice League's Earth – Tob Cane's estate)

Clark rummaged through more papers and brought up a folder. He studied it for a moment and opened it. He then realized that it was the unedited Nightshade #28. He looked to see Kara sparring with Nightshade. For a moment he became upset until he realized that it was being done for her own good. His fingers moved the next page and he saw Bruce getting hit with a dart. His eyes widened as he looked at the panels below change into Bruce's nightmares.

"J'onn we have to find a way of getting to them now!" Clark said.

"I believe I have." J'onn said as he lifted up an earlier issue of the Justice Guild. Clark looked to see Tom Turbine creating an Transdimentional Gateway.

"Do you think that is the same Gateway that John used to get back?" Clark asked.

"Yes, and if it exists the we simply have to find the correct frequency and activate it." J'onn replied.

Clark smiled slightly before he handed the unedited version of the comic over to J'onn.

"I see… The sooner we can access their world the better." J'onn said as he looked the comic over.

(Justice Guild's world – Bruce's fear poison delusions.)

The Alley seemed to stretch forever. That was the way an eight year old would see it. A long unending alley with both sides darkened. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder and he looked up at him. Thomas Wayne smiled at his son and then looked ahead. Bruce watched as the alley began to turn darker. The brick walls began to bleed and he looked up at his mother to see a corpse with a bullet hole in her head. She smiles at him and then suddenly she falls back. When she hits it is as if her entire body explodes into a million pieces.

"Mom!" He cried out but soon the entire alley goes black except for man holding a gun.

"Tell me Kid you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moon light?" He asks as he cocks the gun.

"NO!" He screams as he rushes forward only to find himself looking at Thomas and Martha Wayne's caskets.

"You failed us Bruce… You let us both die." They said from within their caskets to him.

(The warehouse district.)

Nightshade fends off Fear Master as he gleefully watches Bruce loose his mind to the fear poison. He laughs and fires again. It's not surprising that he hits Nightshade. In fact she was expecting him to. She begins to rush him when she sees the Alley way. She shakes her head and finds Fear Master. Her fists slam into him over and over again. Slowly the delusions begin to take their toll and she falls to her knees.

"No… Not now." She says as she begins to relive the memory of her parents death.

Somehow Bruce manages to touch the communicator in his cowl and activates it.

"Diana… Nightshade and I have been hit with a fear toxin… Warehouse district." He says before he slips back into his delusion.

(Wayne Manor)

Diana listened as the words came through. Both she and Kara take off out of the manor and head straight toward the signal Bruce's communicator is giving off. They land near him and see a beaten and bruised man who looked like a cross between Dr. Destiny and the Scarecrow. Diana lifts Bruce and she can actually hear him whimper in his delusion. Her eyes close tightly as she wills back any tears. Bruce is a warrior and can handle himself.

"Lets take them back. I am sure that Al… I mean Fredrick should be able to help us." Diana says as she takes off holding Bruce.


	6. It is to Laugh

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 5 "It is to Laugh"**

(Justice Guild's Earth – Mother Goose Toy overflow Warehouse)

The Laugh looked at the designs of his latest creation. He had been working since he arrived back in Gothic City on the bomb designs. He was going to not only kill the Justice Guild, but he was going to give Seaboard City a smile that they would never forget. He laughed to himself as he looked over the plans again. The Guild and City Park would be the eyes, the City Hall, hospital, school, and police station would be the smiling mouth. He turned and looked into the mirror. His bleached face, purple hair, and green eyes looked back at him.

"Mr. Laugh, we have company." one of his henchmen said as the doors swung open as if on their own accord.

"Ali Kazam what are you doing here?" Laugh asked as the sorceress as she stepped inside.

"I am here to make sure that you have your party favors are ready. Briggs wants to the world to know that no one can stand up to us. Dr. Cold or Blizzard as he is calling himself now has developed a chill stare that should keep anyone from getting out of town." Ali Kazam said as she looked at Laugh

"My party favors are ready, but what about you Ali? I haven't seen what kind of goodies you are providing to our little surprise party." Laugh said as he watched her.

"My dear, dear boy I am providing the best kind of fun. With my magic I am going to convince the world that the Justice Guild lost their minds and attacked the city. Why we simple thieves and villains saved the day by destroying them." Ali said as she smiled evilly.

(Nightshade's Lair)

Fredrick hooked both Bruce and Ana up to the antidote and stepped back from the twin hospital beds. A memory flashed of him having to hook Nightshade and a young sparrow to the same beds before. He smiled and then turned to face Kara and Diana.

"Madam and Master Wayne should be fine in a matter of hours. The length of time they where under the influence of the poison was far less than it normally is." Fredrick said as he walked toward a large vault and opened it.

"What's in there?" Kara asked as she stepped closer to it.

"This is where Madam keeps every weapon used against her or the Guild. For some unknown reason she determines which ones where effective and which weren't. I believe that she has developed a way to take down each member of the Guild should they turn rogue, although I know that she was down here trying to decide if she was going to take out Catman and Siren." Fredrick said as he closed the vault door once the two darts where in place.

Diana looked at the vault and thought about Bruce. He had some kind of contingency plan for every member of the League. It would seem that Ana had the same idea. She walked over to Bruce and touched his arm. She watched his eyes open slightly as he looked up at her.

"Princess." He said in a weak voice that she never would believe could come from him.

She looked into his eyes and could see the dullness there from the poison. The one that did this could have killed him. She looked over at Ana and noticed that she was doing far better than Bruce. Her questioning eyes turned back to him and before the question could come out of her mouth he half smiled.

"The fear toxin used is different than what Scarecrow uses. My body didn't have the antitoxin already in it." Bruce said as he tried to sit up but found his own body too weak.

He looked toward her and she smirked slightly. Her hand softly stroked his forehead.

"You aren't expecting sympathy are you Bruce Wayne?" She asked playfully.

"No, I wouldn't expect you to do what I wouldn't. Besides Princess I wouldn't think that you could get hurt." He said softly.

She looked at him and kissed his cheek.

"Then we are both mistaken. After all I forget that you are human." She said looking into his eyes.

"Yes, human… able to get sick, have bouts of weakness, age, and die… Not like Diana… Beautiful, perfect, wonderful Diana…" He said as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

His words began to sink in and Diana knew how he felt. Softly she kissed his cheek again and brought a chair over by him. Once the antidote had run its course, by tomorrow according to Fredrick, he would be back to being Bruce. Not the playboy, but the main part of him. The part that provided control in exchange for him keeping anyone and everyone at an arm's length.

"Madam would you like a cup of coffee while you wait for Master Wayne to awaken?" Fredrick asked as he looked at her.

"Thank you. Fredrick, what is Ana like? I ask because I know Bruce, or at least I know him as well as anyone will allow him to know him. I just wonder if she is a little closer to people than he is." Diana said as looked at Fredrick.

"Miss Ana has a problem I am certain that Master… My I address him as Bruce to you?" he asked.

"Of course, on our Earth Alfred, his butler and the man that raised him after his parents, usually calls him Master Bruce." She replied

"As I was saying Master Bruce most likely shares the same problem. Miss Ana feels that she never allow anyone to get too close to her. I've prayed all these years that she would find someone. Of course I believed that it could have been Master Grant or Catman while he is at the Guild, but that isn't the case. Mr. Grant did seem to love Miss Ana, but he is a womanizer. A trait that I do not believe she deserves. I would have been settled for her and Mr. Ghoulish staying together, but his devotion to his mother and her insanity drove them apart. It was heartbreaking for her." Fredrick said as he looked toward the girl he come to think of as daughter.

"What happened exactly?" Diana asked.

"I'm afraid that question should be answered by her and her alone. It is a triffile to personal for me to answer for her." He replied with a smile as he turned and began to walk out.

"She is quite awake if you want to ask her about it." He said as he climbed the stairs.

Ana laid still for a moment before she finally turned toward Diana. She could see the way she was sitting by Bruce that this woman not only cared for him, but was beginning to fall in love with him. It might be for the best that she tells her about Tal that way she can piece together why Bruce won't let her in. If his own life was anything close to hers it would help Diana to know.

"Do you mind if I listen?" Kara asked.

"Have you practiced the fighting stances and moves that I taught you?" Ana asked.

"Not really no…" Kara replied.

"You practice then you can listen." Ana stated.

Kara grumbled as she climbed the stairs. Ana could hear the secret door opening and then closing as the young kryptonian left the lair.

"Are you sure you want to hear about this?" Ana asked almost hoping that Diana wouldn't want to learn much more.

"Of course I do. I want to learn more about you, and maybe it can help me learn some more about Bruce." Diana answered.

"All right… It was about ten years ago. I had studied and learned every form of fighting from Tibetan kickboxing to street brawling. Also thanks to Fredrick's demands I had a master's degree in business and psychology. Anyway I had just started as Nightshade." She began

(Gothic City – ten years ago)

Nightshade stood on top of the apartment complexes in the poorer part of the city. So far she had stopped two rapes, a mugging, and three attempted murders. She smiled to herself as she watched the night carefully. Slowly she stood when she heard the sound of gunfire and fighting not far from where she was. She took off running across the rooftops of the buildings until she came close to the sound. There standing at the bottom of one of the apartments was man holding off two known crooks. She slowly made her way down the side of the building and watched as this unknown man bravely held the two would be thieves and murders off from his cargo. She silently made her way toward them and before they knew what was happening both men were knocked out and tied waiting for the police. She was about to leave when she heard his voice.

"Wait, do not leave yet please." He said as he came closer to her.

"You and your goods are safe, but I am needed elsewhere." She said as she began to launch her grappling line toward the top of the building.

"Yes, but I could really use your help. Those men kidnapped my mother, and I don't know where she is." He said.

Seeing the torment he was going through she nodded and proceeded to 'ask' the gentlemen where they had taken his mother. Once they came to understand that she wanted an answer other than 'I don't know' they came clean and informed her that she was being held at the port yard.

When they arrived the entire port yard was guarded. The guards carried guns, but they didn't seem to need them. From the way their body posture was it appeared that all of them had been trained in some kind of hand to hand combat. Silently they moved within the shadows and came to the building his mother was held in. She snuck herself and him in without a sound being made or a person alerted. And that was the first moment she met Rene' Ghoulish.

The woman was beautiful in her own right. She seemed to carry a sort of energy that only came with wisdom and power. Ana had seen this same energy on those that ran huge businesses, crime bosses, and of course on herself at times. She untied the woman and began to lead them out, but something was wrong. It wasn't easy, but the two didn't hug each other and didn't show much emotion as if they knew that each of them would be fine. She turned and jumped out of the way of a close shot to her chest. She looked Rene' hard in the eyes from the shadows.

"It is like I heard. You are a great detective and you are skilled in eluding capture. She is worthy son." Rene' said as she lowered her pistol.

"Who are you?" Ana asked.

"I am Rene' Ghoulish. And I plan on freeing this planet from the filth that covers it. I needed to find someone to carry on our legacy. Someone whose mind was sharp, whose body was fit, and who could gain my son's attention. You are that someone." She said as she walked toward her.

"You're the ones that cleaned out the military weapons storage. The military stated that the nuclear devices were removed, but they weren't. No, you stole them and you plan to use them." Ana said as she watched them carefully.

"Not on the earth child. No, we plan to alter the devices enough that it will spare the earth and about twenty – five percent of the population." Rene' stated as she neared where Ana had been.

"And that would be why I tipped off the National Guard before I came here. They should arrive any moment, and while I believe that your guards can handle a few of them, they won't send just a small number. They will send an army's worth to reclaim those stolen devices." Ana said from a different spot.

Rene' growled in frustration and signaled for her son to follow her. He watched his mother and looked back to the exact spot that Ana was in. He smiled and winked at her. She knew that he was being evil, which she should stop him, but he was so beautiful. She cursed herself and let him go.

(Two years later)

Ana looked into the eyes of Tal Ghoulish. He never once gave up where she was when she would manage to stop his mother. She saw him falling deeper and deeper in love with her as she was him. This was the first time that they were meeting without it being an emergency or without her having to stop his mother from killing off three fourths of the world. She felt his hands move down the backless dress she was wearing. His breath reminded her of mint and crème. She felt his lips touch her neck.

"You are my most cherished love." He said as he kissed down her neck.

"Tal… I love you to." She said back to him as her hazel eyes looked into his soft green ones.

Slowly the music faded and the world seemed to melt away for her. Their dancing became kissing, and then their kissing became fondling. The energy between them seemed to spark from everywhere and she couldn't control it. It felt so free to finally lose herself in love like this. She felt his hands as he lifted her and carried her from the entertainment room of the manor and up to her bedroom.

They kissed passionately as they undressed. He broke the kissed and looked at her. His head lowered and she felt him kissing her neck. She felt his lips as she kissed down her. Softly stopping to pay special attention to each scar. Soft squeaks of pleasure broke through as his fingers paid attention to her nipples. She moaned as his mouth found her lower one. He kissed her deeply there. His tongue began to dance inside of her. Her thighs closed tightly and refused to release him. She had never felt this before. She had never felt this unbridled and so free before. Gasps of pleasure began escaping her as his tongue dared to go deeper with in her. She sighed in disappointment as he pulled back. He moved slowly up her and she felt him pressed against her. She could feel the heat and hardness of his manhood as he pressed into her. She felt him pressing against the only piece of innocence she had left.

"If you don't want to we won't." he whispered into her ear.

"I want to… I want you." She whispered back in a husky voice.

Sudden pain ripped through her as she gave him her biological innocence. She couldn't give him her complete innocence since that was stolen so long ago, but she gave this part of her and willingly. The pain began to subside and slowly it disappeared leaving nothing but pleasure. He was gentle yet dominate She felt his rhythm and matched it with her own. Her hands found his back and her nails dug into him. Almost completely from an ancient unknown knowledge her legs wrapped around him and locked at the small of his back as he worked to complete them. She cried out as they reached the peak together. She felt him crawl up behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you." She said softly.

"As I love you." He replied.

The next morning found him bringing her breakfast in bed. She smiled at him and they ate together. He sat down beside her and kissed her deeply.

"My love I have a question." He said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"My mother… She will be glad to know that we are together, but will you join with her?" He asked.

"Darling I can't. Why would you ask that? You know that I won't allow innocent people to suffer." She said shocked by his question.

"Do you not love me?" he asked.

"Of course I love you, but I will not forget who I am. And I will not allow innocent people to suffer. That is who I am. You know that." She said looking at him almost hurt.

"I see… I wish that you could understand her side of this my love. She wants only what is best for the Earth." He stated as he began to leave.

"Tal don't go. I won't join with her, but that doesn't mean that you have to either. Stay, please stay with me. We can have a good life together." She said as she watched him.

"I… I can't my love. I can't leave my mother like that. I won't be a disappointment to her." He said as he walked out.

She sat there for what seemed like hours looking at where he went. The food no longer had any taste. Instead of the wonderful feeling of love she felt cheated and hurt. She hurled the plate across the room and began to cry.

(Inside of the lair – eight years later.)

Diana sat there looking at her as Ana explained what happened. She felt her heart going out to her. Her hand touched Ana's.

"I'm sorry." Diana said.

"So am I. I loved him, to be honest I still love him, but I know that he will never leave her. He will serve his mother and her ideals until his death." She said as she looked into the blackness of the cave.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and wiped it away. She turned to her side and looked at the date on the calendar. Once she did she hit the intercom.

"Fredrick we need to send out the dinner invitations for Thanksgiving." She said as she fought off the memories of her and Tal together.


	7. Heartache

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 6 "Heartache"**

(Justice League Earth – Watchtower meeting room)

Clark passed the comic around the table and knew that everyone was seeing exactly what he had seen. The last few pages covered Diana and Ana speaking to each other and Ana's memory of what Tal Ghoulish did to her. He waited for it to come full circle but instead he looked at Shayera who seemed fixated on the last three pages. Her eyes widened and she slammed the comic down.

"If I was there and that was me I would have kicked his ass." She said as she passed the comic to Wally to go through.

"Shayera we're not interested in her personal life. We need to ensure that Bruce, Diana, and Kara are safe." Clark said.

The words felt false of course. He was becoming attached to Nightshade like everyone else was. It was as if they were getting a peek inside of Bruce's head when they read about her. But seeing how her former lover had tried to use her feelings for him to pull her toward his own goals. It was no wonder Bruce kept everyone at an arm's length. If this happened to her, then it might have happened to him.

"Not interested? She's practically one of us! If she was here instead of in that universe can you say that you wouldn't let her talk to you about this? Can any of us say that we wouldn't listen and even feel like shoving my mace up his ungrateful ass?!" Shayera asked as she stood.

"What are you talking about Shay?" Wally asked as he thumbed through the unedited comic and came to the last few pages. His eyes bulged for a moment and he tried to keep himself from whistling.

Instead he did something that could be considered worse.

"Damn she's hot!" He said as he looked at Tal eating Ana's desert.

"Ummm… did I say that out loud?" He asked as he backed up watching Shayera.

"That bastard betrays her trust, and all you can say is that she's hot." Shayera said trying her hardest not to lose her temper with Wally.

John watched the exchange and knew where this was going. He stood and looked at Shayera.

"Wally didn't mean anything he just talks before he can think. Has for Nightshade none of us are saying that we don't appreciate what she's going through and what she's been through, but we need to focus on getting Diana, Bruce, and Kara home." He said looking at Shayera.

She grumbled and angrily sat back down. Her glare was focused on both John and Wally. Every few minutes she would look at one or the other showing them both that she was not pleased. J'onn finally cleared his throat and looked at Wally.

"Wally the last time we visited their world you discovered the frequency. Do you remember exactly which frequency it was?" J'onn asked.

"J'onn that frequency won't work. The frequency Wally used opened a door to their world at the exact same time we are in now. If we use the exact frequency we will either walk back into a post World War III world where the Justice Guild is still the recreated images of Roy, or we walk into the post World War III world where they remember us, but the Guild is dead. The best chance we have is working with the original frequency and finding the correct one that Toyman's Robot used." John said as he looked at them.

"Ummmm Why don't we just use the cannon thing from Toyman's robot?" Wally asked.

"After the fight the cannon was damaged. There is a chance that it could kill or send someone to a completely different place. Besides it appeared that the use of the 'Universal Polarizer' from the Justice Guild's world was what completed the bridge for them. So there is no telling where the original place they were meant to be sent to is." J'onn answered as he looked at Flash.

(Justice Guild's Earth – Wayne manor)

Ana stood in front of the mirror as she looked over the dress she was wearing. It was time to put on the show. She was a business woman, but she had to make the public believe that Mr. Fox and her board of trustees actually did most of the business. So that meant it was time to play the spoiled princess. She looked at the miniskirt she put on and groaned. It was the start of another day of dealing with wolf whistles and leering eyes. Her pantyhose covered the slight scars on her legs fairly well. And of course everyone knew that she was a daredevil. Yes Ana Wayne sking, Ana Wayne racing cars, Ana Wayne trying and failing at Japanese sword fighting. If these so called devoted men knew that she could kick their asses they wouldn't be so tempted at making lude commits to her.

She looked through the tops and selected a skin tight black sweater. Slowly she applied the makeup she needed and then she put on her dimond ear rings and necklace. The transformation was complete and she at herself in the mirror.

"I hate looking like this." She groaned and turned to walk out. She had walked out of the room when she saw Kara wearing a dress she had given to Dinah. It was a rich green minidress that was form fitting. Of course it was meant for Dinah to use on dates, but it actually seemed to fit Kara better. She stopped and smiled.

"Kara have you practiced?" She asked

The young Kryptonian looked at her and nodded. She was about to go into the room and pull the dress off.

"No, don't go. Since you've practiced then I believe that I am going to reward us. How does a shopping day sound?" Ana asked.

Kara's eyes lit up as she heard the words shopping. She looked to see Diana coming up from the lair. Bruce should be better by now, but undoubtedly he as brooding over how he fell victim to Fear Master.

"Diana would you like to join us on a girls day out?" Ana asked.

A small smile crossed the Amazon Princess' lips and she nodded.

"Fredrick, could you please take Bruce to the tailor and have a few suits for him made? Thank you." Ana said as they walked down to the garage and she walked past several cars. Finally she selected the mustang and they climbed into the car.

"Now we'll start here in Gothic, and we'll move on toward the other cities." She said as they pulled out of the garage and headed off toward the first store on her list.

Diana looked at the store as they pulled up. It was huge to say the least. The name was a bit odd, but still this place could give any store in Metropolis a run for their money. They walked inside of 'French's Lady'. The inside of the store seemed larger than the outside if that was possible. Rolls and rolls of dresses, suits, jeans, shoes, and basically any other article of clothing or assories could be seen, and this was just the first floor!

Several attendants came over when they saw Ana enter the store.

"Madam Wayne it is such a pleasure to see you again! Our new winter and spring lines are in. Would you like to look through them? Oh, you've brought guests!" The head clerk said as she smiled warmly.

"Trina these two are my dear friends. I would like them sized and then shown everything you show me today. Also anything else they want to look at please let them. I do ask that you also work with my young friend Kara. I'm holding my annual Thanksgiving party and I want to make sure that all three of us will attract only the best attention." Ana said in her 'princess' voice.

Trina nodded and assigned two clerks apiece for Diana and Kara. The three women walked toward the back of the store and Kara noticed how retro everything looked. She smiled as she saw a mini dress. Her fingers touched the material and to be perfectly honest she had never felt anything softer. One of her clerks smiled at her and handed her the dress. The dark crimson material felt as though silk and velvet had gotten together and had a baby.

She stepped into the dressing room and came out. Her blue eyes widened as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked grown up in this. She wasn't Clark's little cousin, but a grown woman. The sleeveless dress revealed just enough cleavage to be classy, but didn't cover it completely up to where she looked cold or prudish.

"Miss if I may that dress looks as if it was made for you. If I may suggest our second floor has a wonderful beauty parlor where we can accent your already beautiful face." The clerk said.

Kara looked toward Ana who nodded and she couldn't help the fit of giggles. Soon she was gone upstairs with both clerks.

Ana watched Diana as she looked at dress after dress. Finally her eyes fell on a form fitting black evening gown. The strapless gown came with a half sweater, and Ana wasn't sure if it would be a look that Diana would want. She changed her mind once she saw the princess coming out of the dressing room. To say that Diana was a knock out would be an understatement. The same was said with each dress Diana tried on. Dress after dress, color after color there was nothing that Diana tried on that didn't seem gorgeous on her. The clerks assigned to Diana began gathering up the large stack of clothes, but the Amazonian Princess shook her head and pointed to the first dress she picked out, and a light blue sun dress she had tried on last. Ana smiled and came out in the dress she had decided on.

She admired herself in the large three sided mirror in front of the dressing rooms as she looked at the soft blue evening gown she had chosen. She smiled and then her eyes darted toward the side mirror. She had seen someone come into the store that was not a woman. Not unusual since men would come here to pick out gifts for their girlfriends and wives. Some of those leading secret double lives would pick out things for themselves, but this wasn't just some man. She turned around when he came into view.

His tall muscular frame looked heavenly, his long black hair pulled into a tight pony tail, and his light olive color skin seemed to speak warmly to her. She backed up from him not wanting to face him now. She was unprepared to see him. She wasn't Nightshade right now she was Ana Wayne the spoiled party girl. Finally his left hand touched her cheek softly.

"My most cherished love." Tal said as he looked at her.

"Go away." She said through clentched teeth.

"You don't mean that my love. You want me as badly as I want you." He said as he leaned in toward her.

"No…" she said with less conviction.

Her body was betraying her. She could feel her heart speeding up as he leaned into her. Her pupils dialed showing her interest, and her breath became ragged.

"My love I have never stopped thinking about you. We barely talk now." He said as he watched her expressions.

"You fuck me and then leave me Tal. I don't see why I would want to talk to you." She said.

Her heart wasn't really in the words. She was angry with him, but by the heavens she wanted him. She was thankful for Diana when the princess spoke up.

"I believe she said that she's not interested." Diana said to Tal.

"I know my love. I know that she is very interested in me." He replied as he looked at her.

"What do you want Tal?" Ana asked knowing that his being here had an alternative motive.

"My love for you to suggest that I only come to you when I want something cuts so deeply." He said showing her his pouting lips.

Her heart began to melt as she looked at him, but she refused to let him get to her. He had hurt her before, and he would only do it again.

"I see that you still do not trust me. Very well… My mother has disappeared. I sent out guild of darkness to look for her, but none have found her. I need your help my love. She was going slightly insane the last time we talked. She spoke of finding life eternal. Something more than the pits that sustain us." He said as he looked at her.

"Your mother has always been slightly insane Tal." Ana said as she looked at him.

"Because I love you I choose to overlook that statement. She was last in Egypt and I truly need your help. Please my cherished one." He said as he dropped to a knee.

"Please do this for me. Do this for the love between us." He said to her.

"Tal… I… I can't not right now." She said as she started to walk off.

"Please wait my cherished one!" he shouted.

He began to move toward her only to find Diana blocking his way.

"Please move out of the way so that I can go and speak to her." He said to her.

"She doesn't want to speak to you. Like I said earlier she is not interested. Don't come near her again." Diana said as her eyes narrowed.

She watched as Tal's shoulders slumped and he walked out of the store. She felt good almost as if she had told Talia to leave Bruce alone. In a way that is exactly what it boiled down to. She wondered if she would ever get a chance to do that for him.

(Archer's Tailor shop)

Bruce groaned as the tailor took the measurements and proceeded to show him the various materials they had. He picked out the black, blue, and dark blue materials. Fredrick seemed to be delighted in helping him with the tailor and Bruce assumed that it was because he had taken care of Ana for so long that getting to help with men's clothing was a rare treat.

The tailor took the designs that Bruce picked out along with the material and walked into the back. He then came back out with a rack of premade suits.

"Your suits will be done within four days sir just as your butler asked, but please if you see any of these suits that you like or would like to try on help yourself." The tailor said as he smiled.

Bruce looked through the suits and came across a black and crimson suit. The tie and vest was crimson while the pants and jacket was black. The white shirt under it all seemed to tie in together well enough and he took the suit down and walked into the changing room. He came out a few moments later wearing the new suit.

"We'll take this one as well." Bruce said as he stood in the new suit.

The tailor nodded and handed Fredrick the bill. The elder butler pulled out the cash from envelope that Ana had asked him to take. The tailor smiled handing them a recept with the date of the finished suits on it.

"They should be ready at eight am on that date." The tailor said as they left.

"What did Ana want me to get the suits for?" Bruce asked.

"The Thanksgiving party." Fredrick said as they climbed into the Rolls Royce.

Bruce remembered his parents having Thanksgiving and inviting everyone over to the dinner. Almost every one of the Gotham elite would come to the function. Of course several members of the hospital staff would be invited as well. He smiled and realized that Ana had kept the tradition that he had stopped once they died.

(French's Lady)

Diana found Ana upstairs standing in the shadows. She was almost completely out of view and if not for the fact that she was crying Diana would have never seen her.

"Ana are you all right?" Diana asked.

"God I hate him and love him. If I wasn't here pretending to be what the world thinks I am I could have stood my ground better, but he caught me off guard. He came at me when I was weak." She said choking back the tears.

"It will be all right." Diana said as she moved closer to her.

"I know it will. Like it or not I should help him." Ana said as she dried her eyes.

"If his mother is missing wouldn't that be a good thing?" Diana asked.

"No, if Rene' has found any kind of way of becoming immortal then it could be very dangerous. To help him is to protect the world. That sounds arrogant of me to say it, but it's the truth." Ana stated as she looked at Diana.

"Very well, I shall help you. I am certain that Bruce and Kara will do the same." She said.

Ana nodded and directed Diana's attention to Kara who had just finished getting a makeover. Both women watched as the blonde stood up. Her long flowing hair seemed bouncier, and the use of makeup on her made her look sexier and more attractive.

"Kal would so kill me for this right now." Diana said outloud.


	8. Some Wounds won't Heal

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 7 "Some Wounds won't Heal"**

(Justice League's earth – Watchtower – Shayera's room)

Shayera checked to make sure that the door was close and took out the next unedited issue of Nightshade. She didn't want to admit it, but in a way Nightshade reminded her a lot of herself. She saw the girls enjoying a shopping spree and then he showed up again. Shayera cursed and wished that she could be there at this moment. She read down and saw Diana making him leave and then her going upstairs to find Nightshade in the shadows crying about what had happened. She knew why the woman was crying. She had been caught off guard and it had taken a lot of strength to keep from letting him back into her life. The situation turned humorous for a moment as they looked at Kara. Shayera was surprised to see Kara looking so grown up. She didn't look like Superman's teenaged cousin anymore. She looked like a sophificated grown woman. Diana was right though. Superman wouldn't want to see Kara dressed like that.

The next page showed them meeting at the manor and Fredrick putting their clothes up as Batman, Nightshade, Diana, and Kara all prepared to leave. Nightshade stopped where she was and looked into the shadows.

(Guild's Earth – Nightshade's lair)

"I know that you're here." Ana said as looked toward the airplane. At first no one did anything, but then 'he' stepped out from the shadows.

He didn't say a word but walked up to her. She didn't move or try to as he neared her and she felt his hands move her mask back revealing her face. He leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes closed as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. After a moment she pushed back from him.

"Tal what are you doing here?" She asked.

"You are going to find my mother. I knew that you loved me." He said smiling.

"I'm not doing this for love Tal. Your mother is dangerous and if she can become a true immortal then she will be even more dangerous." Ana said as she watched him.

His hands found her suit again and she felt him move his hands down her waist to her butt. She felt his fingers grasp her there and she pushed him away again. This time she looked angry.

"Didn't you listen to me before? I know you! I know what you do, and you are never doing that to me again!" She shouted as she stormed past him and opened the loading doors to the plane.

Diana watched Tal walk toward Ana. He reached out for her and she turned toward him and pushed him back forcefully. He seemed to say something to her and a second later he was on the ground in a fetal position trying to recover from the kick to his balls that Ana gave him. Diana smirked as she watched Tal attempt to get up. Her attention turned to Ana who was putting together the materials they would need. It was foolish for Tal to try to spark something between them. Ana had been hurt and his acting as if nothing had happened to cause her anger would only make things worse for both of them.

"I've considered doing the same thing several times." Bruce said as he neared Diana.

"Trouble with your 'Tal'?" Diana asked.

"She has been like that in the past. Part of the reason we didn't work." He said as he watched them.

Kara looked on in confusion but soon she began piecing it together. The guy had hurt her at sometime and he wasn't getting away with it. She smiled as she thought about the guy realizing that he had screwed up his chance of being with her. Her attention went back to Ana as she loaded the plane. Kara didn't wait to be asked and walked over to where Nightshade was. She began helping the guild member finish loading the plane and listened as Ana grumbled about stupid men.

(Forgotten Kingdom of Ra – Egypt)

Rene' stood watching the captured Amazons. She believed in the existence of many of the people and creatures of myth, but it confused her why Amazon's would be here in Egypt instead of being near Greece. She walked over to the one that seemed to be in charge. Gaining entrance into their camp had been easy. Drugging their wine had not been as easy a task. She held her shock stick near the 'queen's' stomach and watched as the harmless stray electricity raised goose bumps on the queen's skin.

"Where is the dagger of Ra?" Rene' asked.

"Do you think that you scare us little sister?" The queen asked almost amused.

"Answer me." Rene' said once more.

"Or what little sister?" The queen nearly laughed the words.

Rene' narrowed her eyes and clicked the switch on her shock stick and rammed it into the queen's stomach. She watched as the queen of these Amazons screamed in pain. The smell of burning flesh traveled to the other Amazon's who where also chained.

"Tell me where the dagger is." Rene' said angrly.

"Was that suppose to hurt little sister? I've known infants to cause more pain." The queen asked between gasps of pain.

Rene's eyes seemed to burn with anger. She rammed the shock stick back into the stomach of the queen and turned it's power up higher. The queen let out a scream as the electricity ran through her. She pulled the stick back and watched the queen recover from the shock.

"Tell me or I move on to your children." Rene' spat.

Rene' turned toward a bound and gagged man. The queen's eyes narrowed as she watched the woman they had began calling 'little sister'.

"Leave him alone." The queen said in a demanding tone.

"Strange, but according to legends about your people you tolerated no males. I suppose that a son would be different though." Rene' said as she pressed the shock stick to him.

"Tell me where it is, and I will not harm him." Rene' said as she waited for a moment.

"No." The queen answered.

The Amazon queen watched as her son was shocked as she had been. Her heart went out to her son. It was true that the Amazons did not tolerate any males in their society other than breeding stock at times, but her son didn't live within the kingdom with them. He was the last of the warrior nation. His father, his true father, was war and rage personified, but her son was much nobler than Ares ever was. She felt pride that he didn't break at this misguided sister's torture.

"One of you will speak." Rene' said as she untied the gag on his mouth. "Perhaps you will tell me where the dagger of Ra is." She said as she looked at him.

His hard blue eyes looked her back in the face and he spat at her. Her mouth turned down angrily and she struck him with the shock stick holding the button down at the same time.

"TELL ME." She roared.

"No." He answered back

"Fine. You there." She said pointing at a darkly dressed guild of shadows assassin. "The rest of us are going to tear this place apart to find that dagger. Every hour I do not find it kill one of them. Start with him." She said as she pointed to the queen's son and then stormed away.


	9. Everything she Does is Magic

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 8 "Everything She does is Magic"**

(Justice Guild's Earth – Cairo Egypt)

Scott Mason looked through the crowded streets of Cairo as he walked through the markets. The Guild had sent him to investigate strange sightings of a strange monster. From the descriptions he knew that this creature was most likely the work of Ali Kazam. The evil sorceress lived to torment mortals. He tried to keep an eye out for the known criminal when he heard screaming and ran toward the direction it came from. When he arrived he saw a jackel like creature biting into a woman. Without a second thought he used his ring and created a barrier around the creature pulling it away.

"Finally one of the Guild has arrived." The woman said as she looked at him.

Her face and clothes changed instantly and he looked at Ali Kazam. Smiling she blasted him with a magically created fireball.

"I love the smell of cooked Guardsman in the morning." She said as she walked toward him. Her laughter was soon short lived as a golden lasso wrapped around her waist and tossed her into a wall.

Diana walked closer to the downed sorceress.

"That was uncalled for." Ali said as she tried to remove the lasso only to find it unable to break or stretch.

"This… This is a gift from the gods!" She screamed as she feveriously tried to rip at the lasso.

Scott slowly got up and looked behind Diana to see Nightshade, Batman, and the blond called Supergirl. He watched as Ali Kazam tried to escape the rope, but everything she tried wouldn't work at all. The sorceress finally dropped her arms in defeat and looked at Diana in hate and fear.

"What are you doing here Nightshade?" Scott asked as he looked at the other guild member.

"We're searching for Rene' Ghoulish. She's somewhere in Egypt trying to find immortality. If she does then the world will suffer." Nightshade said as she looked at Ali Kazam.

The sorceress dropped her gaze for a moment. Nightshade looked at her and walked forward.

"What do you know about it Kazam?" Ana asked as she looked the sorceress in the face.

Ali didn't say anything. She looked away from Ana and gazed at the adobe walls of the alley.

"What do you know about Rene' being here?" Diana asked.

"She paid me to open the portal to the forgotten kingdom of Ra for her. She is looking for the legendary dagger of Ra because it is rumored to grant immortality to the holder." Ali said as she looked at Diana.

"Open the portal for us." Diana said as she looked at Ana. The sorceress nodded and turned toward the wall next to her.

"By the power of Ra, by the grace of Anubis, and the protection of Isis I command the door to the Kingdom of Ra on Earth be open." Ali said.

Suddenly a great wind came from inside of the wall and shot out. The wall separated into a huge doorway and the very power of the Egyptian gods loosened the rope on Ali. Before anyone could say anything she moved her hands and disappeared. Scott looked at the others and then at the doorway. He followed them into it before it disappeared behind them.

The first thing that Ana saw the moment she stepped through was a guild of shadows assassin holding a dagger and getting ready to plunge it into the heart of a man who was bound on the floor. She didn't even wait for the others as she rushed forward and attacked. The assassin was well trained and managed to keep her first attack from putting him down. He swiped at her with his dagger as she kicked and dodged. He however was not ready for someone else who had the same training as Nightshade. The well placed kick to his lower back sent him into another well place kick that knocked him out. Ana smirked at Bruce as she grabbed the dagger and looked at the people who where bound before them. Bruce turned and looked at the woman who was facing the man.

Diana watched Bruce's face become one of surprise. There was few times that she had seen him surprised and when she looked at who he was looking at she realized why. There chained to the floor was herself. The other Diana had an eye patch over her right eye, and a small scar that ran barely above and below the eye patch.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Queen Diana asked as she looked at her other self.

"We're here to capture Rene' Ghoulish. She's searching for the Dagger of Ra." Ana said as she released the man and then began to work on the women.

"Why are you here instead of Themyscira?" Diana asked her other self.

"Themyscira? Themyscira was lost after Hercules attacked the Island. In her rage at my mother for allowing herself to be fooled Athena let the island sink below the waves. We where spared by Hera, Hades, and Ares. Hera allowed most of us to escape as long as my mother stayed on Themyscira as it sank." Queen Diana answered as she moved toward her son. The man smiled slightly at his mother and then looked at the others.

"I'll find the one you seek." He said as he began to leave.

"Don't kill her." The new Diana said to him.

"She has attacked my mother, and my sisters. She deserves no less." He said as his eyes narrow.

"She will be taken in and placed into prison." Ana said as she stepped up to him.

(Below The Lost Kingdom of Ra)

Rene' looked at the large stone vault before her. In the center of the door was a large hole that something seemed to fit into. She studied the hole for a moment and realized that it was meant for the key.

"We need to find the key for this vault. Search the surrounding rooms." She commanded.

The other guild of shadows soldiers all began searching through the rooms. Rene' looked at the door closely and traced the lines leading to the keyhole. She felt a strange bump and pressed it. The bump moved and a star shaped block slid out and fell to the floor. Rene' picked it up and studied it for a moment. She lifted it to the hole and pushed it inside. Once the stone was inside of the hole it turned to the right and the door began opening.

Inside of the vault several statues of jackel headed soldiers stood all of them guarding a single dagger. She smiled and called for one of her soldiers.

"Walk inside and bring back the dagger." She said.

The soldier walked into the room and made it about six steps before one of the statues moved and killed him. She watched as the rest of them began to move about as well.

"I see… immortal guards." She said as she rubbed her chin.

(Back with the Amazons)

Diana looked at her alternate self. Athena had become enraged at the amazons on this world and actually sunk the island. The ones that saved them had been Hera, Ares, and Hades. Of course Hades had done it because he wanted to anger Zeus, and Ares had helped to anger Athena. She walked closer to her other self and looked her in the eye. Queen Diana looked back at her and saw the innocence that Heracles had stole from her when she was fifteen.

"What happened exactly?" Diana asked.

Queen Diana sighed and looked toward her subjects. Over half of them was much younger than herself. They were the children of captured males that been chosen to give greater numbers to the Amazons.

"It began after I was formed from clay. Hades had helped my mother, our mother form me. She raised me after he was cursed to reside inside of Tartarus for all time. She raised me to be a warrior, but island was peaceful. It remained so until Heracles attacked. My mother stopped him easily enough, but he drugged our wine." She began

(Themyscira Hippolyta's Palace around on thousand years ago.)

Heracles smiled as he looked at the knocked out Amazons. The men quickly bound them and stripped them. He walked into the bed chamber of the queen and the princess. The princess seemed to innocent and pure, and the queen was worthy of a demi god herself. He walked over to the princess and touched her thigh. He looked at the Queen as she raised her head.

"No… Please leave her alone." She begged.

"You will learn from your insult. You, your daughter, and all of your subjects will become my slaves." Heracles said as he leaned over and pulled Diana up to himself.

"Athena why have you forsaken us?!" Hippolyta screamed out.

Her question was answered by Heracles slapping Diana on the rump. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about what he was going to do to her daughter. She prayed for Athena, Hera, or anyone else to save them. Over the course of the night the demigod had his way with Diana and Hippolyta. It wasn't until the next morning that the chains released around their ankles. Hippolyta looked up to see Athena angrily looking down on her.

"Do not take vengeance upon Heracles or his men. I am disappointed in you Hippolyta." Athena said as she disappeared.

Diana did not agree to the ruling Athena gave. She along with several of the sisters slaughtered Heracles' men, but they missed the demigod himself. Once they where finished the goddess Athena reappeared before Diana.

"I said not to take vengeance upon Heracles or his men. You've disobeyed me and no longer shall this island have my protection. I've told Poseidon to claim this island. Cherish your reward princess, and tell your father hello." Athena said as the island began to sink.

Diana looked at her sisters and all realized what was going to happen. They were all going to die, and nothing could stop it. At least it seemed that way until Hades, Ares, and Hera appeared.

"Diana you've given me many souls. It is for that reason, and because you are my daughter that we offer this chance for escape for you. An ancient kingdom resides in a desert land. You are to guard the key to eternal life there, and you nor your sisters may leave." Hades said as he looked at her.

"Your mother has to stay to pay for the bloodshed." Hera said looking at her.

"Do you accept?" Ares asked.

"They do." Came the voice of Hippolyta.

"Mother…" Diana said as she looked down in shame.

"Diana look at me." Hippolyta said as she neared her daughter.

Diana looked up in time to see a blade flash before her. She jumped back and grabbed her face. She looked hurt toward her mother.

"That is so that you never forget what has happened. Take the scar and lead our people my sun and stars. Know that I love you my daughter." Hippolyta said as she watched the amazons gather around the two gods and the queen of the gods.

"Die well beloved." Hades said as they disappeared with the Amazons.

(Back in the Kingdom of Ra)

Diana looked at her counter part. She had been raped and humiliated by Heracles, and then Athena turned her back on them completely. It surprised her that Hades actually helped in saving them. A deep relief washed over her. She felt grateful that in her world Themyscira remained untouched.

"Don't do that." Queen Diana said.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Don't pity us. We have enjoyed living here, and Ares has given me a wonderful son." Queen Diana said as she looked toward the man who was arguing with Nightshade.

She watched the woman stand her ground with him.

"She is going to be imprisoned for what she has done. You are going to stand down on that right now." Ana said as she looked him in the eyes.

"You are the most stubborn woman I've ever met, and believe I should know about stubborn women." the man said.

"Listen to them Hippolytus. This little sister is from their world, and she should be judged by their laws." Queen Diana said as she rubbed her wrists.

"Of course mother." Hippolytus said as he bowed and then turned toward them.

"Follow me into the bowels of the kingdom." He said as he began sprinting toward the direction Rene' had traveled earlier.

Tal who had traveled with them watched this new demigod with interest and jealously. He didn't like the energy between him and his most cherished love.


	10. Sometimes you get exactly what you wish

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 9 "Sometimes you get exactly what you wish for"**

(Justice League's Earth – Metrotower)

Going from what he remembered of Tom Turbine's Transdementional gateway J'onn began piecing together a sister version inside of the Metrotower. The work was hard, time consuming, and actually very rewarding. J'onn had been forced to read the Justice Guild comics in order to gain perspective into Tom's mind, and to be honest he hoped that he could meet the Justice Guilder in person. He seemed to be honest and forthright, but there was a certain degree of intelligence that J'onn rarely saw in humans. It wasn't that those around him lacked in intelligence, but it was rare to see someone who truly surpassed the norm and didn't have tremdous demons that drove him.

"I am afraid that I will have to alter your original design Mr. Turbine. Most of these parts are no longer made or too old to be effective now; however, your brilliance in creating such a device is astounding." J'onn said.

"Who are you talking to J'onn?" Came the voice of the Flash.

"To myself, and if we are lucky someone who will continue to exist after we retrieve Batman, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl." J'onn said as he connected the main console to the gateway.

(Watchtower – Founders room)

Advoiding Hippolyta was no longer a possibility. The Queen of the Amazons had started contacting the League every few days to find out information about her daughter. It seemed that Diana had given her mother a communicator and would contact her at the end of her shifts and let her know what was happening in Man's world as she called it. Since Diana had not contacted her for three days now she was upset to say the least. The decision was finally made to inform Hippolyta of what was going on. No one was really up to the task until Shayera finally stood and looked at them all.

"I'll tell her. She knows me, I'm not a man, and I can actually fly to Themyscira." Shayera said as she began to walk toward the transporters.

"It might not be a good idea to tell her that her daughter has been transported into an alternate dimension." John said as he looked at her.

"Good idea or not she deserves to know." Shayera said as she stepped onto the transporter and it sat her in Greece.

Getting her bareings she flew toward the island and hoped that Hippolyta would at least look at the unedited comic she was now holding.

(Themyscira – thirty minutes later)

Hippolyta looked at the winged woman before her. She knew Shayera Hol as one of Diana's friends and allowed her to enter the palace. Shayera bowed as a sign of respect and then picked herself up.

"I have brought news of Diana." Shayera said as she stepped forward.

"What news do you have of my daughter?" Hippolyta asked as she looked at the guest to their island.

"It may be easier to see than to hear." Shayera said as she held out the yellowing unedited Nightshade comic.

Hippolyta opened the book and saw where Diana, Batman, and a blond woman was all inside of a large cave. She continued and finally saw Diana speaking to another version of herself. When she read about what this other Diana had went through tears formed in her eyes. Her Diana had gratefully been spared the humiliation of dealing with Heracles, but this other Diana had faced him, and her innocence had been stolen by the demigod. She turned the page and looked at a grandson she had never seen before and read about him as he lead Diana, Batman, the blond girl called Supergirl, the woman called Nightshade, and another man called Tal Ghoulish into the bowels of the forgotten city.

(Guild's Earth – Lower system of the Forgotten City of Ra)

Bruce looked a head at Diana as they moved through the dimly lit halls. He wondered if she would had made the same choices as her other self here if Heracles had came after she was born. He knew that he would have found the demigod and gotten vengeance for Diana. No one touched her, no one would ever touch her.

Diana stopped as they walked when she heard something familiar. The air became still and everyone inside of the hall seemed frozen. She turned back and saw Bruce's eyes focused where her butt had been. A small smile crossed her lips and then she listened as she heard the noise again. It was faint, but the sound was unmistakable. It was the voice of one of her gods. She looked again and this time she saw him. Ares was standing a mere six feet away. A smirk crossed his lips as he looked at her.

"You are not my Diana." Ares said as he looked at the princess.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"You still have your innocence. It is actually fits you quite well. When I heard the footsteps entering the hall I had to see for myself who was here." he said as he walked closer.

For the first time Diana saw something different about this Ares. He was still arrogant and belittling, but some of the spark that came from being a god was gone. Ares had been stripped of his godhood.

"What happened to you?" Diana asked.

"The daughter of Circe. Her name is Ali, Ali Kazam. She took the form of my Diana and came to me. Of course I gave in willingly as I truly do care for my Diana, but sorceress stole my powers and immortality. I'm here to retrieve the dagger so that I can become a god once more." Ares said as he faltered and fell against the wall.

"And you froze everyone else?" Diana asked.

"It's a simple parlor trick I learned from Hades. The effects won't last long. I don't have the energy to keep it up." Ares said as he slumped down further toward the floor.

"Why steal the dagger? Couldn't Zeus return your powers to you?" Diana asked.

"Why didn't I think of that? Oh, yes I did. Zeus said that if I was stupid enough to fall for the tricks of a witch then I deserved exactly what I have obtained." Ares said as he smirked.

Diana watched as time began to catch up with them again. She saw Ares' eyes beginning to close.

"Perhaps it's best this way. I don't want her to see me so weak." Ares said as his breath became ragged.

Time completely caught up and Ares slumped against the floor completely. Bruce stopped and looked at the fallen god, and soon so did everyone else. The only one that did anything was Hippolytus. He walked over to his father and reached down to feel his head. Once he seemed satisfied he turned and began to lead the others once again.

"Father I shall return and bring you to surface once I've ensured that the one attempting to steal the dagger is caught." Hippolytus said as he rounded a corner into a huge chamber filled with doors.

"Do not stray from the path I show you. Each of these doors enters into a different time and place. Anubis designed these doors to perform his soul reaping duties all through time and through each universe. From time to time he still uses this hall, but it is far less often now." Hippolytus said as he began walking a straight line through the hall. About half way through he stopped and turned to the right. The others followed him and walked through a door with cat engraved above it.

The doorway seemed in good shape, but the stone door lay in ruins on the other side. Bruce could tell that explosives had been used on the door, but the blast was consternated enough that it destroyed only the door and disturbed nothing else. It was as if Ra's himself had came through here. With that thought he began to think about the fact that finding this city in his own world would be a good idea. The hall they walked in now seemed in great need of repair. Sand leaked through the ceiling, and cobwebs seemed strung about. Signs of other's coming through here could be seen by the removal of cobwebs, imprints of feet in the sand, and of course the scraping of knives, swords, daggers, and guns on the sand stone walls and floor. Once they where through Bruce looked ahead to see Rene' Ghoulish standing before an open door. The woman did something unexpected and disrobed. She kicked her clothes to the side and picked up a pack she had carried down into the underside of the city. She brought out a few golden ornaments and placed them about her person. Once that was done she stepped into the room. The entire group ran forward and watched as she walked down between the legion of jackal headed guards, who was now bowing before her, toward the dagger.

"Finally I shall have true immortality. No more shall I have to worry about returning to the Lazarus pits, and no more shall I have to worry about my son finding a suitable breeding female." She said as she laid her hand on the dagger.

"By the power of Ra, by the will of Isis, and by the grace and knowledge of Anubis I release the power of this dagger. Grant me the power within. Make me eternal!" She shouted.

The Dagger began to glow and a shadow figure began to form in the far wall. His body was that of a man, but his head was that of a jackal. He was soon joined by a woman whose body was that of a human looking cat. They both turned toward to face a being made of pure light. This god stretched out his hand and then withdrew it.

"Not worthy." The one made of light said as he began to draw back.

"No! I am worthy! I want to protect the earth from the overcrowding of humans! You can't say that I'm not worthy!" Rene' said as she threw the dagger at the god.

If anyone ever said that a god could not die, then they were wrong. The dagger lodged into the back of the god made of pure light. He groaned and fell to the floor as the dagger drained the power from him. Soon nothing was left of him except for silver looking dust in the shape of a man. The other two gods turned angrily toward Rene'. The Jackal headed one said something in a strange language and the guards all stood. Each of them faced Rene' Ghoulish and began walking toward her.

"No! I will not be denied!" She screamed as she ran toward the dagger.

As the obsessed woman ran a yellow lasso and two grappling lines shot out and found her. They pulled and the force of it yanked her out of the room. Instead of the guards standing down and remaining inside they filed out into the hall. Hippolytus watched as the guards snarled and drool dripped down their mouths. He snatched a Kanata from one of the dead assassins and readied himself.

One of the guards pointed a sword and howled at the intruders. Within seconds the group was overrun with an entire legion of the jackal headed guards. Hippolytus blocked and guarded against the guards and swung his sword each time they neared him. He turned when he heard a thump and looked to see Ana knocking a guard that had almost stabbed him in the back against the wall. He smiled at her and watched the mortal woman fight with skill that would rival any of the Amazons.

Her fighting was like poetry in motion. She was fearless and faced the battle at hand as a warrior. It was surprising to see a mortal with this kind of courage. The effect was doubled when he saw the other dressed similar to her attacking the same way. His attention didn't stay on her for much longer as he turned and felt the blood lust rising in him. He tried to keep it in check. His mother taught him that while it was honorable to kill an enemy, it was not honorable to attack like a raging beast. He felt the cold steel of one of the guard's swords. Instead of faltering he drove his own sword into the guard and took the sword from the now dead guard. Holding two swords in his hands his attacks became more aggressive.

Diana watched the man who very easily could be her own son. She felt a surge of pride as he fought against the odds before them. He wasn't backing down or even acting afraid of these monstrosities. She could also see the energy between him and Ana. A knowing smile formed and she knew what the outcome could be. Eventually they would come to respect each other, and slowly those feelings would turn to something deeper. She only hoped that Ana could do what Bruce seemed unable to allow himself to do, and return the feelings to him. She slammed her fist into the closest guard to her and then felt something jab into her back. The next thing she saw was Bruce knocking the guard down and slamming his fist into its face over and over again.

An anger that seemed unknown to Bruce surged through him. The monster had hurt Diana. It had dared to touch her. His fists found the face of the guard again and again. The cut might not be serious, but that didn't matter. No this monster, this bastard was trying to take her away from him. He would not lose anyone else that he loved, he would not go through that pain again! The guard stopped moving long after the beating began. He felt hands grasp him, but he didn't pull away. His fist found the throat of the guard and held it in a death grip. The touch on his arm felt familiar and then the voice was more so.

"Bruce listen to me don't lose yourself. Don't become something that is no longer you." The voice of Diana said.

He turned to look her in the eyes. Her right hand covered a small wound the guard had given her, but his hand didn't drop him.

"He tried to kill you." Bruce said.

"I've faced death before." She said.

"Nothing has gotten that close to nearly killing you before." He said as his voice trembled.

_Hera he's losing control of his emotions. He's finally let me in._

"Bruce I know what it is like to face death, as I know you know what it is like, but don't change from the man I know, from the one I… the one I love." She said softly as she touched his cheek.

His grip loosened and he dropped the guard. Suddenly the guards all moaned and turned into black sand. Anubis walked out looking at the group and a smile crossed his face. Behind him Isis followed.

"You are worthy." Anubis said holding the dagger to Bruce.

"You may join us, and become one of us." Isis said as her tail swished around her waist.


	11. To be or not to be

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 10 "To be or not to be"**

(Under the Forgotten City)

Bruce looked at the gods before him. There before him was the chance to become a god. The dagger held the promise of eternal life. He would never die, he could protect Gotham from now on, but he would lose everyone in his life. Dick and Tim would both be gone long before he would be. He shook his head and looked back at them.

"No. I can not accept this. I wouldn't want to live forever." Bruce said as he watched the two gods look at each other.

"No mortal has ever turned down the chance to be a god before. I am surprised Bruce Wayne. I have followed your life since your birth and like the others I knew you where meant for great things, but I didn't realize that you understood the lines between mortals and immortals so well." Anubis said as he looked at Bruce and then turned to Isis.

The goddess looked at Bruce and smiled. She then closed her eyes and reached out to Diana. The Amazon Princess felt her side heal and looked at the cat like goddess. Isis smiled gently and then she turned to Anubis who stood still for a moment. Bruce watched as the Jackal headed god closed his eyes and slowly he began to change until he was had become more human and in the form of a girl. The girl looked to be in her late teens or early twenties. Her jet black hair laid close to her pale skin.

The black clothes she wore seemed a little too modern for this world and the girl stretched and yawned.

"I know I'm not in that other form. I don't like taking the form of Anubis very often, but when you're death you do what you have to." Death said as she bent forward and popped her back.

"Shouldn't you be Hades?" Hippolytus asked.

"No Hades is the god of the underworld. He is not death, only the lord and keeper of souls. I'm the head reaper of souls. It is a job that I have been doing ever since I took it over from the original Death." Death said as she explained.

"So the dagger goes back into place?" Diana asked as she looked at it.

"No, we can't place it back into the vault now that it has been opened. The dagger has to be kept by a chosen one. Bruce was chosen, but if he refuses it means that we have to find another to take it. If we don't the world can perish." Isis said as she walked forward.

"How would the world perish?" Ana asked as she watched these 'goddess' closely.

"The world relies on order. That order comes from everything being in its place. Ra is the keeper of warmth and light. Like Apollo, Ra was worshiped for being the sun, but he is far more than that. Ra was the embodiment of all light and father of all life. Without another Ra the world will fall into a darkness it has never known." Isis said sadly as she looked at Bruce.

"Maybe one of the Amazons could be chosen." Hippolytus said as he looked at her.

"We will consult with the queen and inform her that an Amazon must be chosen as a willing host to this power and responciblity; however, if none are found then we will return." Death said as she looked at Bruce before they disappeared with the Dagger.

(Justice League's Earth – Themyscira)

Hippolyta after reading this looked at Shayera and then at her subjects. These two 'goddesses' where going to allow an Amazon the power to become the light and power of the world. She stood and walked toward Athena's temple.

"Friend of Diana come with me. I have much to discuss with the goddess Athena and I must ask if her if she can contact these other goddesses." Hippolyta said as Shayera followed her.

(Metrotower)

J'onn looked at the Transdimentional Gateway and heard the generators kick on for it. He set it to search for other dimensions and the first one that opened someone stepped through. He looked to see the Justice Lord's Batman looking him in the face.

"I didn't expect to see any of you again." The Lord's Batman said.

"You wouldn't have if there wasn't an emergency." J'onn said as he looked at him.

"If my alternate self isn't here then I assume that he is part of the emergency. The other part is that he has been transported into a parallel universe am I correct?" The Lord's Batman asked.

"Yes that's right." J'onn said as he looked at him.

"Don't dial into my universe again without permission, but I will help you find them. My gateway is set for this universe, so I will let it begin to search for the other universes out there. I suggest that you set this thing to view and not just open. You may find someone less friendly." The Lord's Batman said as he turned and walked back into gateway.

(Justice Lord's Universe – Batcave)

The gateway shut down and the Justice Lord's Batman removed his cowl. He looked at the reflection of himself in the mirror. It had been hard going back to the way it was before the Justice Lords. New villains had risen in the place of the older ones. Harley Quinn who had escaped the crimson gaze of Superman before was now back and she had managed to break Joker out of Arkham. Of course it did her no good. Joker wasn't the same ever since Superman had lobotomized him. He heard steps coming down into the cave and turned to see Diana.

"What are you doing in here Bruce? Don't you have League business?" The former princess of the Amazons said.

"I need to get to the reformed League, but there is trouble in the original League's universe. They accidently contacted me and it seems that my alternate self has gone missing. Since his Diana isn't there I assume she is as well. That or he has finally pushed her away." Bruce said as he neared Diana and felt of her pregnant stomach.

"They won't stop kicking. I believe that they must have inherited their restlessness from you." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry that it took so long and so much for us to finally get here." He said as he felt her hug him.

"Don't be. Bruce I let the power the gods gave me get into the way of seeing things clearly. Although what about Kal?" She asked.

"He's still in Arkham. Clark's completely gone Diana. All that was left was Kal El, and I can't risk him getting into the normal sunlight again." Bruce said as he turned and walked toward the computer and set the gateway to begin searching for other universes.

"I feel sorry for Lois." Diana said as she walked behind him and rested her stomach on his upper back.

"So do I. She's a good woman, and she deserved to be with Clark Kent, but Clark Kent is dead. Kal killed him Diana. It's still Clark's body, and it's still his voice, but it's not Clark anymore. The son that Martha and Johnathan Kent raised is long dead." Bruce said as he watched the gateway connect with other worlds.

(Justice Guild's Earth – Forgotten City of Ra)

Hippolytus led the others back out to the top side of the city. He could see his mother speaking to the Amazons and then she turned toward him. Her eyes became lighter as she motioned for him to come to her. He headed toward her carrying Ares with the others following.

"Hippolytus… What happened to Ares?" She asked.

"Circe's daughter." Diana answered as she looked at her other self.

"I see… Perhaps the dagger will not reject him." Queen Diana said as she held the dagger toward him. For a moment it seemed to glow brightly, but then it became old and tarnished looking. Ares however looked revived.

"The dagger did not accept him." Queen Diana said as she looked at the revived god.

"No, but it granted me back my immortality. That is enough for to hunt down that temptress and remove her heart from her chest." Ares said as he began to walk away from Diana.

Diana watched him and knew his reasons for leaving. He was much weaker than he had been when they were together. He didn't want her to see him that way and pity him. She turned back toward her sun and smiled at him.

"Hippolytus I want you to travel to the other world, but I will only allow it if you can prove yourself worthy." She said as she looked at him.

"What do I need to do mother?" He asked as he bowed before her.

"You will face the Champion among us in single combat. The first to draw blood will win." She said as she looked toward Philippus who cracked her knuckles and neck.

"As you wish." He said as he stood and popped his shoulders.

"What insanity is this?" Ana asked as she looked at what was going on.

"It is the right of passage. For Hippolytus to be considered is a great honor." Diana said as she watched the two circle each other.

"Perhaps he will be wounded and not able to leave. That might be better for him." Tal said hoping he didn't come off as cold as he felt toward the man.

Ana looked hard at Tal. The fact he was here with them bothered her, but to hear him sound so possessive. He might as well came out and said that she was his girl and no one else better touch her. At one time she may have felt that way about him, but not any longer. Ana felt her anger rising toward Tal when he placed an arm around her waist almost possessively. She roughly pulled away from him and could almost feel his confusion.

"My most cherished one… I still love you, don't you love me?" He whispered.

"This is not the time or place to go through this." She replied coldly.

"No this is the time, and this is the place. I saw how he acted around you. If there is nothing there will be. I will not stand for it. I was your first. I am your only love." He said as his eyes narrowed.

"That time has come and gone. You chose your path Tal and I chose mine. When we get back to the states I am turning you and your mother over to the authorities. Be thankful that I am turning you over unharmed." She said in an angry whisper.

Her words stung him and he backed away from her. He knew that his cherished one could be cold, but she had never been truly cold to him. He looked toward Hippolytus and found his own dagger. He would take the intruder out of the way. Eventually his cherished one would come around and forgive him, and then it would be him and only him available to her. He prepared to attack and found a boot in his throat. Both Diana's turned to see Bruce holding Tal down with his boot against the assassin's throat.

"I know your counterpart too well to underestimate you. I know that Talia would kill Diana if I got to close to her, and you would be no different." Bruce said as he looked at Tal almost emotionless.

"If my counterpart is a woman and loves you like I love her then why deny her? Why be so cold to her as to keep her away from you? I want to be my most cherished one's only love is that wrong?" Tal asked.

"It is if she is no longer interested. Back off and leave her alone. If she is like me, really like me then she has outgrown you and your mother." Bruce said looking at him.


	12. Worlds Interrupted

(Hello everyone. I'm going to be using a character name that as far as I know was created by The Lady Isis. This is not the same character, but has a similar name. I thank her for the use of it.)

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 11 "Worlds interrupted."**

(Justice Lord's Earth – Batcave)

Diana watched the gateway as it connected to the various universes. She noticed that in several of them Bruce and her had gotten together at one point or another. She felt a series of kicks coming from the twins she was carrying and rubbed her stomach. She reached over and felt an empty plate where her sandwich had been. She turned around and looked at her mother's old armor looking her back in the face. Standing there with the sandwich in her hand was her little sister Donna.

"I thought that Bruce wanted you to stay in the manor most of the time." Donna said as she knelt down next to her sister.

"I get tired of the interior of the manor from time to time, and besides I'm cataloging the other worlds that he is searching through." She said to her sister as she reached for the sandwich only to find it being held just out of reach.

"Donna why are you here?" Diana asked as she looked at her little sister.

"I'm here because I chose to come and take over the job you started as Wonder Woman before you followed Kal on that crusade of his." Donna said as she looked at Diana.

"I was a fool… I wanted Bruce, but I accepted Kal. I knew that he was still with Lois, but… It seemed right at the time." Diana said feeling flustered.

"His mission almost cost us any chance of being accepted by the outer world. If not for Bruce I doubt that we would have been accepted at all." Donna said as she handed Diana her sandwich.

"You're not here to give me a speech on why I was wrong. You're here because of another reason." Diana said as she looked at her sister.

"The world your Bruce is looking for holds a very powerful and very special key. This key grants immortality and god like powers to any that it finds worthy. Athena contacted mother… Apparently she contacted every Hippolyta throughout every universe. Diana Athena wants to give you a chance to become a champion again." Donna said as she leaned against the super computer.

"You mean I would be able to return home to Themyscira?" Diana asked.

"No… you are forever banned from returning. Mother will not remove her decision about that. She believes that Kal El has ruined you. She seems thankful that Bruce seems to have a good influence on you, but she believes that if you return you will only spread the desire to become Lords of Justice to the other Amazons. I'm not suppose to even be talking to you." Donna said as she looked her sister in the eyes.

"So I am completely cut off from home then. All there is for me is Bruce and my children. I have no desire to gain immortality again only to lose him and them in the end." Diana said as she watched the worlds connect.

She was about to say something else when gateway stopped and suddenly something began overriding the program. She tried to cut the power but the gateway opened fully and she looked into a world where she didn't see Bruce, but what she saw was a woman that looked like herself and she was dressed in a batman uniform. The other woman stood for a moment and then walked through. Both Diana and Donna looked at this other woman as she looked around the cave and then she looked at the pregnant Diana.

"I take it that your gateway and mine just connected together didn't it." The other woman that looked like Diana asked.

"Who are you?" Diana asked.

"I think that you should tell me who you are first." The woman said.

As Diana looked at her she noticed that instead of black hair the woman's hair was a dark chocolate color. She had beautiful blue eyes, but her hair looked so rich and beautiful itself. She found her words lacking for a moment and then she began to talk.

"I am Diana. I was the Princess of the Amazons at one time." Diana said as she looked at this other woman.

The woman that looked like Diana studied her for a moment and then after several moments of silence she stepped closer.

"I am Bella Wayne daughter of Ana Wayne and Hippolytus. You are not my grandmother, but your eyes are truful like her own. You could be the other Diana that my mother spoke of when I was a child." Bella said as she looked at her.

"Another Diana?" Diana Wayne asked.

"Yes, my mother said that another Diana and my uncle where brought through into their world. From what she told me my uncle gave his life to save his Diana and my mother." Ana said as she looked at her.

"Oh gods… Bruce…" Diana said before she pressed the communicator.

"Bruce there is a situation that needs our attention." Diana said as she continued to look at the woman who was her granddaughter in another universe.

The sound of birds chirping could be heard and Batman suddenly appeared within the cave. He looked at a woman who was dressed like him, but looked similar to Diana. He walked over toward them making sure to be ready if the other woman attacked.

"You can't be him… He died before I was born." Bella said as she studied Bruce.

"I'm most likely a counter part in this universe. Now tell me what is going on." Bruce said as he looked at the other woman.

"The gateway here connected with the one that I salavaged of Tom Turbine's old transdimentional gateway. When they connected my computer followed the original programming for the gateway and opened the connection on both sides. I stepped through and met an alternate version of my grandmother. I assumed that she was the one that visited my world about thirty – five or thirty – six years ago. But if she was then you would not exist. Because the Batman or Bruce Wayne that came with her was killed by an explosion caused by the Laugh." Bella said as she looked at Bruce.

"Finding them has just become more important. However we have a greater chance of finding them using your home universe as a starting point." Bruce said as he stepped forward.

He opened a channel with the Justice League's Earth and waited for someone to answer. After a few moments he heard the voice of Clark Kent.

"This is Superman." Clark answered.

"I would feel better speaking to J'onn." Bruce stated coldly.

"Bruce?! Are you back?!" Clark said exicitedly.

"No, This is Batman of the Justice Lords. I've been helping J'onn search for your missing batman and Wonder Woman. I the world they where sent to. However it is durning our time frame. From what I've gathered they where sent into the past and into a separate dimention. I could have used this knowledge before searching." The Justice Lord's Bruce growled into the communicator.

"I'm sorry. But if you found the world then maybe we can find a way of connecting with their past." Clark Said.

"I'm already on it. I'm going to have our current Wonder Woman find the head staff of Kronos. When she does it will allow the user to travel in and out of time. Hopefully it will allow them to bring both Batman and Wonder Woman back into the present." Bruce stated before an alarm went off.

"I will not be able to this until after I deal with a problem." He said as he began to kill the line.

"What problem?" Clark asked.

"Our Superman has just escaped Arkham with Nocturna. If Nocturna has been feeding off of him then it is possible that she will be able to clean his blood of the Red Sun radiation that the distruptor put into him." Bruce said as he began to leave.

"Do you need assissantance?" Clark asked.

"No, I still don't like Meta's in my city." Bruce said with venom in his voice.

(Justice League's Earth Metro Tower)

Clark looked at the communicator and wondered why the Lord's Bruce was so cold to him. He turned toward J'onn and gave him the good news.

(Justice Lord's Earth – the reformed Injustice Gang's new head quarters.)

Harley Quinn looked as Nocturna brought Superman in. She had faith in old Vampy' to keep the former hero under her powers of seduction and mental submission. The vampire through science softly ran her hands down his sides and then bit her own wrist.

"Drink Kal El. My blood gives you the strenght you once had. And when I feel you are ready I will turn you so that you will forever have this strenght." Nocturna said as she felt his lips touch her wrist.

"Ummmm… I love it when you use your tongue… Ahhh… That's enough… Kal that's enough now." She said as she pulled her wrist away.

"I want you." He said as he opened his mouth and two sharp fangs formed.

"Of course you do. But remember. I am the mistress, I am the one with the power in this relationship. Of course I will be submissive to you, and only to you, but do not forget who holds immortality Kal El." She said before she turned to Harley.

"We ready Vampy?" Harley asked.

"yes. Kal has agreed to transform his counsin into one of us. After that it shouldn't be too hard to take the newly formed Lords down." Nocturna said.


	13. Even the Best Laid Plans Fail

**(Sorry for the short chapter, but I just got back to writing it. Glad to be on board once again. Thanks to everyone that has read and posted replies.)**

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 12 "Even the Best Laid Plans sometimes Fail"**

(Justice Guild's Earth November 1961)

Tal had been forced to watch Hippolytus fight and win the right to travel into the world. His anger grew at the new member of their journey, and at the male version of his most cherished one. He could have easily killed the warrior and nothing else been thought of it, but that chance was gone now. Angrily he followed the group back out of the Forgotten City and into the doorway to Cairo. The moment they where through he believed it was time for him and his mother to escape. He would have faced prison if his most cherished love would have shown that she had forgiven him, but now he would have to bide his time and wait for her to come around. He looked in three directions and gave a slight signal known only to assassins of the guild of shadows. Within seconds fifty assassins blocked the heroes within an alley. Tal stepped back and cut his mother's bindings.

"Forgive me my most cherished one, but if you are unwilling to forgive and accept me then I can not go with you." Tal said as he looked at her.

The fact that Tal had planned to escape didn't surprise Ana. What surprised her was the fact that she didn't feel betrayed. She expected this of him. She expected him to double back on his promises, and she expected him to leave. A smirk formed as she realized that she was getting over Tal. Bruce's little speech to Tal helped quite a lot. To know that he faced a similar situation, and he not only came through it, but he pushed all thoughts of being with her away made Ana realize that she needed to the same with Tal.

"You will face justice one day Tal." Ana said.

"My most cherished love I doubt that I will ever face justice as long as you love me." Tal said as he backed into the assassins and soon all of them disappeared.

Hippolytus looked at Ana and the others for a moment before his eyes narrowed and he looked at the four other heroes.

"Why are you letting them get away?" He asked.

"I'm not, but we are not prepared for a massive war between ourselves and the guild of shadows. If we engaged them here and now they would kill every innocent person within reach if it gives them an edge. The best way to fight Tal and his mother is to track them down and attack them when they expect it the least." Ana said.

"Do you have a map of the Lazarus pits?" Bruce asked.

"I have a map of the known ones. They have nearly stopped using them unless it is an emergency. Tal doesn't know that I have found their training camp in South America. That would most likely be where he is heading." She said as she looked at Bruce.

He nodded knowing that if it was Talia she would want to stay close enough she could get intel on him, but far enough away that her father wouldn't be able to take vengeance that moment.

Hippolytus looked at her and shook his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh.

"That is the most foolish thing that I have ever heard. Do you not want to catch him? Is that the problem?" he asked.

(Justice Lord's Earth – Batcave)

Donna had left a short time ago and Diana was looking at the woman who could be her granddaughter. Bella Wayne had decided to stay a short time to see if there was some way she could help once Kronos' Headstaff was brought back. Both women heard something from above them and they looked to see one of the entrances to the cave buckle and give. Diana's eyes widened as she looked at Kal standing there. His eyes where no longer blue, but they had became blood red. In his hands was a lifeless corpse which looked to be Selina.

"Kal what have you done?" Diana asked as she backed up.

"Don't try to run Diana. Remember when we made love for the first time? I was your very first, and now I am going to give you another first. Of course that will be when Bruce comes looking for you." He said as he looked at the other woman standing there.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Someone who will stop you." The woman said as she grabbed Diana and walked back toward the gateway.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked.

"I have the access codes to your world on my side. Believe me this may be safer." Bella said before she pulled Diana through and the gateway shut off.


	14. Brave New World

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 13 "A Brave New World"**

(Guild's Earth present time)

Diana looked around at the cave and noticed how much it looked like the Batcave. She looked to see the tattered remains of the Batsuit inside of a glass cover. Bella Wayne looked at the gateway for a moment before she determined that they were safe. She turned to look at Diana who was studying the destroyed Batsuit.

"He lived for about six hours after the explosion. It was horrible, and if not for him mom would have died then. Diana, his Diana stayed by him the entire time as he lay in the hospital bed here in the cave. When he died she wouldn't let anyone near the body for hours. From what dad told me she prayed to her goddesses to take her immortality, take her powers, take everything if it would save him, but none answered her." Bella said as she walked to the computer and began pulling up files on the other Diana.

"Did my double go back willingly to the League's world?" she asked.

"No… She finally went back because she believed that little Ana deserved to see her brothers." Bella said.

"Little Ana, brothers? What are you talking about?" the Lord's Diana asked.

"Bruce and Diana got together while they were here. They actually had a service here in the cave and where married. Since Bruce didn't legally exist here there was no documents other than the film, but his Diana took the vows very seriously. Mom said that she never seen someone happier." Bella said before she stopped and looked at this new Diana as she touched a large cold chamber.

"Don't open that." Bella said as she walked toward her.

"What is it?" the Lord's Diana asked.

"My wife." Hippolytus said as he walked into the cave.

(Justice Guild's Earth November 1961)

Hippolytus looked at the 'heroes' as if they were all crazy. The one they wanted to face justice escaped, and now they talked of tracking them down to a remote location. He sat there for several minutes inside of the 'airplane' that belonged to the mortal woman called 'Ana' before he finally said something.

"He was there, and from what I have seen we could have beaten his _army_ if you wish to call it that. His mother humiliated my sisters and my mother." He said stressing the last point.

"I understand, but going after him so close to innocent people would have been reckless. There was too much of a chance that someone would have been harmed." Ana answered calmly.

"You are impossible. I've never met someone so unwilling to see reason. He was there, we could have caught him, the fight would be over." He stated once again directly toward Ana.

_I know where this is going. Hera Bruce and I use to argue like this when I first arrived in man's world. I wanted to end the battle and stop the villain and he had to explain that stopping something within a city or town was reckless and should never be done if it can be avoided. Letting Tal and his mother go was the smart choice since both Bruce and Ana can track them down, but Hippolytus won't see it that way. He sees it as foolish that she would let this assassin escape for no reason._ Diana thought to herself as she listened to the argument begin to escalate.

"Perhaps you still wish to be with him." Hippolytus said.

The calm cool exterior that Ana held began to crack. This man was starting to get on her nerves and he was starting to fast. She respected him as a capable warrior, and as a determined guardian, but him questioning if letting Tal escape was because she had the hots for him was going beyond the line.

"Listen to me" She growled as she flew the plane. "I let Tal go because it saved lives. As for liking him you have no idea what the son of a bitch has done to me so back off!" She hissed as she flew.

"Ana let go of the controls." Bruce said as he held the other set of controls to the plane.

She glared at him as he said that. Her hands left the controls and she unstrapped herself. Without warning she walked to the back of the plane and sat in the shadows. Diana watched her and knew that it was possible for Bruce to have acted the same way if he had been pushed about his and Talia's relationship. Slowly she walked back toward Ana and could her seething about Hippolytus.

"Now is not the time Di." Ana said as she looked at the Princess.

"Ana Hippolytus didn't mean anything. He comes from a warrior race and wants to end the conflict when it arrises. That is how he was brought up, and it is the same for myself." Diana said.

"You and Bruce argued like this quite often didn't you?" Ana asked seeming to already know the answer.

"Yes, I would want to end the conflict and at times I would be willing to go the extra step that he wasn't. He convinced me that stopping the criminals didn't include ending their lives." Diana said softly.

Ana looked at her and then at Hippolytus who had turned to look at them. His questioning gaze also held a since of compassion. It was as if he was apologizing for not seeing her point, but he wouldn't allow himself to say it. His pride and upbringing would not allow him to concede to another way unless it was proven to be effective.

"He'll need help to learn the ways here. He will need someone to show him how the world works." Diana said to Ana.

"He's going to need a lot of work." Ana said gruffly.

"The end result will be worth it." Diana said softly.

Kara sat near Scott as she heard the conversation. She tried not to eavesdrop, but it was hard not to. So Batman had helped show Diana the ropes of man's world. It was obvious to everyone that there was a connection between the two, but Bats wouldn't let his guard down long enough most of the time. She wondered if he finally would when she felt someone looking at her. She turned to Scott who turned his head away as if he had been caught cheating on a test. Kara smiled lightly and touched his hand. He looked at her a little embarrassed.

"So you're the green lantern here right?" Kara asked.

"Green Guardsman, and yes I am assigned to Earth." He answered while blushing still.

Kara found the Midwestern modesty cute and smiled brightly.

"What did you do before becoming part of the Guardsmen?" She asked.

"I was a pilot for the military. I flew everything that the armed forces could come up with including the new jet engines. I never knew anything that could fly that fast, but when the plane began breaking up they figured it was a no go." He said as he looked at her.

"How did you survive that?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have if the ring didn't find me. When the plane was breaking apart the ring came through the cockpit and attached to my finger. Once it did out of reflex I created a force field that saved me and then one that saved the people in the direction where the plan would have crashed. After that I was transported to Oa and told that I was now part of the Green Guardsmen. Like them I would be responsible for protecting my assigned area, and that would be Earth and Earth's solar system. So that's what I have been doing." he said as he looked at her.

"So how about you? What do you do when not being Supergirl?" He asked.

"I go to college at Metropolis State University. I've been studying biology, but recently I switched to art and design. I like drawing and designing a lot more than cutting open animals and telling what part is what." She said with a slight disgusted look.

Bruce sat up front and fly the plane as he listened to the conversations. Kara and Mason was getting along a little too well. That fact could cause her to stay here if, no when they go home. He thought of Diana and a small smile crossed his lips. She was a breath of fresh air to him, and he wanted to protect her. He would give anything to have her, but the darkness inside of himself would eventually tarnish her. His thoughts began to become solid when they reached the hidden entrance to the cave. He landed the plane and looked back at Diana talking to Ana. Suddenly the reasons he had given her. Her being an immortal Princess, him being a rich kid with issues, his enemies all of that seemed so useless now. An unseen, but ever present goddess of love whispered in his ear that this wasn't his Earth. The Joker, Mr. Freeze, Scarecrow none of them was here. He could be with Diana here. Suddenly going home didn't seem so important.

(Guild's Earth Present – Nightshade's lair)

"What happened to her?" The Lord's Diana asked Hippolytus.

"She saved my life and the lives of every Amazon in the forgotten city. Hella the Norse goddess of the damned came to claim the dagger of Ra. She didn't know that Isis had taken it, and she was ready to lay waste to the Amazons for it. Ana arrived when I was fighting with Hella. She knew part of what was going on and had brought with her a very old Norse sword. The sword was said to have belonged to Odin while he traveled the Earth, and she used it against Hella. In a last attempt to gain the power the goddess craved she possessed Ana. My wife, my angel struggled with the goddess all of the way back here. She had me put her in cryostatis until we could find a way of separating the two of them." he said as he softly touched the tank.

Diana watched his eyes become soft and full of sorrow and pain. He softly moved the frost from the front of the tube and looked at her sleeping.

"I'm sorry." Diana said.

"Don't be… If you're not the Diana that was here before that means that your Bruce is alive. He can help us. Ana had faith in him." Hippolytus said as he looked at her.

(Justice Lord's Earth – Batcave)

Kal looked at Selina's body. She was gone, but leaving Bruce a present would be fitting. He wanted to kill his former friend, but knowing Bruce he would be ready for it. He bit his wrist and held it to Selina's lips. A few droplets of blood dropped into her mouth and the body began to shake violently. He watched as she began to change into a beast with no compassion and no remorse. Noctura had kept her word and turned him, but he had figured out how to turn others into what he was when they were already dead. They became mindless, violent beasts that lived for blood lust. He had watched the same happen when he killed and then brought back James Gordon. The newly turned monster attacked those around him before a well placed bullet splattered his brains on the wall behind him. Separating the head of a vampire from its body was one of the few ways to really kill it.

"Enjoy my present Bruce." Kal said as he laughed and left.


	15. Horror Show

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 14 "Horror Show"**

(Justice Lord's Earth – Batcave)

Kal left the present for Bruce inside of the cave. He planned on the creature to be violent, he planned on the creature to have no mind, he planned on it ripping Bruce limb from limb, but he didn't plan on the sight of the cave to bring back the mind of Selina Kyle. She stood slowly and looked at the cave.

_Blood… Hunger… Blood… Flesh…_

Her first thoughts as a fledgling vampire, but the sight of the old Batsuit brought another thought to her. She studied it as a caged lion studies the people outside. It waits for one to stupidly reach through and touch it. A single finger to show its dominance over them, but the thinking in her mind started to form words, pictures from her past. She stepped closer to the glass and touched the smooth surface.

_Bruce… Oh god Bruce… Help me. Don't come home Bruce, don't come in here._

She ran the prayer through her mind again and again. She couldn't help that she loved him. She couldn't help that despite his obsessive views, and his relentlessness toward the law he still touched her where no one else had. She looked toward a mirror and looked at the semi solid reflection in it. Even science turned vampires had to obey certain rules. Mirrors would not show the full reflection, and death could never reclaim them.

The sound of the hidden door opening got her attention and she turned toward it. There on the steps was Bruce. He was battered, bruised, and wore out. Once again he had been fighting to get the criminal element back into their cells and back into Arkham. Her enhanced sense of smell betrayed her and she felt her new fangs extend.

"Don't come down here!" She shouted as she stepped back from where she had been.

"Selina? What are you doing here? I saw the door had been forced open, and I was ready for Kal, but what the hell are you doing here?" he asked as he stepped toward her.

"Bruce don't come near me. He changed me. I don't know if I can control it." She said.

A dim light came on and she flinched. He looked at her pale skin. There was no pigment anymore. Her green eyes where now red, and her lips looked as though they had been painted onto a china doll. She looked to be a horrible morbid version of her former self.

"Selina I can help." Bruce said as he stepped forward.

The former Catwoman shook her head violently and then something passed through her eyes. It was as if something she had forgotten finally came to light and her eyes filled with worry.

"Bruce you need to get Celeste. He might find her… Oh God I told her to hide, but he might go back and get her. Don't let him hurt her, don't let him hurt my… our baby." She said as she turned from him.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce said as he stepped closer.

"I had her about six years ago… The last time that we were together before you told me to get out of Gotham and stay out. Bruce she's your daughter, and I'm afraid that she'll… Don't let him kill her please don't let him or me do that." Selina said as she broke down.

He watched her fall and her eyes welled up with tears. Instead of normal tears droplets of blood formed and fell. Before she could argue he was next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll bring her here. Selina the guest house is yours if you want it. I can arrange to have the windows and doors fixed so sunlight won't enter it." He said softly.

"Thank you Bruce, but please… Get back I'm finding it hard not to seduce you and feed." Selina said in more of a purr than her normal voice.

Walking over to a large cooling unit Bruce opened it and pulled out a large quart bag. The contents of the bag sloshed slightly as he walked over to her and ripped the top open. Her nostrils flared and she grasps the bag tightly. She lifted it to her lips and began to drink the contents. It tasted sweet, coppery but sweet. The blood filled her mouth and she felt it saturate every pore of her tongue. She swallowed and realized that even if this was cloned blood… It was still Bruce's blood she was drinking. Another tear formed in her eyes as she looked away from him shamefully.

"Thank you." She said softly.

(Selina's Apartment – 20 minutes later)

Celeste slowly stepped out from under the sink where she had been hiding. The terror on her little face was still present as she remembered her mother screaming in pain and terror. She watched from the crack in the door as the monster that looked like Superman picked her mother up and ripped her top off. It bit into her shoulder and slowly her mother stopped fighting. Soon she stopped moving all together. She stayed quiet, but knew inside she wanted to kill that thing. Her mother, her entire world was gone. She turned as a window opened and picked up a broken glass. If she was lucky this thing would send her to be with her mother.

(Justice Guild's World – Present)

Diana watched as Bella prepared to contact Bruce through his communicator. Within a moment the communicator was open, but what they heard was the sounds of a tiny voice sobbing uncontrolabily nearby. The sound grew in more intensity and finally the sound of shhing came from Bruce.

"Batman are you available to talk." Bella asked in a concerned voice.

"In a few moments." He replied before the communicator went dead.

Diana wondered what was going on, and to hear a child crying only meant that Bruce was cleaning up after Kal. She closed her eyes and silently prayed that the child she heard was alright. Her hand found her pregnant stomach and she softly rubbed it. Her own children were spared thanks to, she supposed, her niece. Bella looked toward Diana and after a few moments the computer lit up showing Bruce inside of the cave. He looked at Bella and then at Diana. A relaxed expression passed over him.

"What do you need." He asked in a gruff voice.

"We wanted to know if we could gain your help." Bella answered.

"Being that we are helping each other now I suppose that I could help you." He said cautiously.

"Bruce, please it is only right that we help them." Diana said as she approached the computer.

For the briefest of moments the Batman's face soften and then as quickly as it happened his face became hard and rigid again.

"What kind of help do you need?" he asked.

"My mother was possessed some time ago by the Norse goddess of the damned. I need a way to remove the goddess from my mother without killing either of them." Bella said.

"I'll look into it. The answer may take a few days, and it is possible that once we retrieve the Justice League's Batman and Wonder Woman events may change." He stated simply.

"It's possible, but I doubt it. Our universe is a direct timeline caused by their being here. If you go back and take them out you simply create or reveil another timeline. Our world, our universe will still be the same." Bella said.

"Quantum physics. Interesting subject to study." The Lord's Bruce said.

"Gothic University, Tom Turbine was the professor." Bella said simply as she turned to her father.

"Thank you." Hippolytus said as he looked at the Lord's Batman.

"Bruce is it safe to return?" Diana asked.

"No, in fact I am going to send someone else through." He said as the gateway opened.

They watched as a little six year old girl came through. In her hands she clutched a wore out teddy bear that had belonged to Bruce. The little girl seemed so much like Bruce except for her eyes. She had Selina Kyle's eyes. The fact stood out and she looked back into the computer screen at Bruce.

"Before we where together Diana. It was about the time that you and Kal where dating." Bruce said in his Batman tone.

Diana nodded and understood. She had hurt him then, and of course Selina comforted him. She didn't hold it against Bruce because she knew that they belonged to each other.

(Justice Lord's Earth – Reformed InJustice Gang's headquarters – Kal's dorm room)

Kal watched as Nocturna walked into the room with him. He didn't wait as he grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. She turned it passionately and then felt his hands grope her through her dress. Within seconds the dress was ripped away and she was on the bed. She felt him diving into her without restraint and her healing properties from being a vampire fixed every tear, every broken bone almost instantly. There was no pain just intense pleasure. He became more animalist and she grabbed a hold of the headboard as he ravished her. She felt him turn her over and complied. It had been so long since she had a lover as powerful as he was. He pulled her back against his chest his hands holding her waist.

"Who controls this relationship?" He asked her as he impaled her time and time again on himself.

"Y..You do… K… Kal you do… Ahhh.. Ahhh god…" She moaned the answer as he took her.

She felt him building and tried to escape his grasp. She knew what was coming, and it couldn't happen. It wasn't that she feared for her safety, but she did fear what would come of it.

"No.. Kal.. K… Kal no we can't! You're a Living Vampire! I'm an Undead one! Kal!!! No!!!!" She screamed as he released himself into her.

She fell forward panting hard.

"Do you know what you have done?" She asked in a ticked off tone.

"What?" He asked her arrogantly as if he already knew the answer.

"A living vampire and a dead vampire can birth a full blood vampire. Even though I was made a vampire through science I'm still bound to those rules! Congratulations Daddy!" She said as she looked at him hard.

"So, we have children, big deal." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It is a big deal Kal! A full blood is stronger than a turned vampire. And since they are going to be half kryptonian they are going to be even stronger. The order will come to find the child and try to kill it and us." She said.

"The order?" He asked.

"They are an ancient order of vampires that exist all over the world. Any threat to their power and they kill it and the creators of that treat. Kal they will come for us and the child." She told him.

"Let them. I'll burn them all." He said as his eyes glowed the same color of the sun.

She sniffed the air and looked at him with her eyes widened. He had been out feeding while they were supposed to keep a low profile.

"Kal we need to keep a low profile, and going out feeding isn't the way to keep a low profile." She said to him as her eyes narrowed.

(Metropolis – 25 minutes earlier)

Lois looked at the empty apartment that she had shared with Clark before he had killed Luthor. The memories of how tender and loving he had been as Clark Kent brought tears to her eyes. Clark was truly dead. Bruce had been right to throw him into Arkham with the other criminals. Kal, had killed her husband along with Luthor and she couldn't forgive him for it. She heard the window open slightly and then without warning it shattered. She turned and looked at Kal as he floated above the ground. His eyes where a terrible, horrible red, and it looked as though he saw her through lust instead of through a tenderness that had once been there. She tried to run, but it was useless as he caught her. She felt her clothes tear away as he threw her across the kitchen counter.

She felt something wet roll down her stomach and realized that the sharp edge of the marble counter had cut into her. Without warning he was there behind her and she felt him enter violently. She could feel herself tearing inside as he hurt her. Her eyes closed in terror and remorse. She had dreamed of this since he disappeared. She had dreamed of him coming back to her, and now he had. His hands found her waist as he pulled her face up to his own. He pulled out of her and entered her again analy. She screamed in pain as he did this and then the bite. She felt his new fangs tear into her shoulder.

She became weak as he did this. She could feel her legs dangle almost lifelessly and he released her. She felt blood enter her mouth and knew it was not her own. Within moments she was outside tied to the top of the building. He looked at her spat fresh blood on her face.

"Consider this our divorce." He said with hate as he took off.


	16. Revelations and Reseverations

(I want to appolgize to everyone first off about the dark nature of the last chapter. I do realize how dark, twisted, and frankly evil the Lord's Kal seems to be. There is a reason for it. Clark Kent was everything decent and good within Superman. If that was removed than all you have left is Kal El, and Kal El had become a tyrant who was overthrown. His anger, bitterness toward those that stood against him, and darker nature only seemed to increase with Nocturna's transforming him. Is the story going to stay dark? When he is in it there will be dark parts. Sorry for that. Anyway things will work out for the best in the end.)

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 15 "Revelations and Reservations"**

(Metropolis – The top of Lois' apartment building – 6:10 am.)

Lois groaned in pain as her bones reset and healed. Being a fledgling vampire meant enhanced healing, but it hurt. She listed hard to hear her heart, but it wasn't beating. Her studies in horror literature pointed to the fact that was an undead vampire.

_Great… He left me out here to burn… that murdering bastard. _She thought as tried to move.

Each time she pulled against the restraints it hurt. She knew it was because her bones where healing, but she needed to get loose. Fighting the pain she pulled hard and heard the clothes line he used to tie her down break. She pulled loose and stood up. Without any hesitation she headed toward the rooftop door and kicked it in. To her surprise it came off of the hinges. She was stronger now. It could be possible that she was as strong as Wonder Woman. The thought came to her mind to find Clar…

_He's not Clark. Clark, my husband, my wonderful loving husband, is dead. That, that thing is a horrible monster using his body as a shell like a hermit crab. _She said in her mind as she made it down to the apartment. She rushed inside and found the communicator that Clark, her husband, had left her to use to contact the Justice Lords in case of an emergency. This seemed to be a pretty big emergency so she turned it on and began speaking into it.

"Is any one on this line!" She shouted.

"This is Constantine." The voice came through.

"I need help. I need major help and somewhere that sunlight can't reach me. This is Lois Lane." She said.

"Superman's wife? Ok give me a second…" The sound of chirping surrounded her and she was suddenly aboard the watchtower. The room she was in had no open windows and she looked to see a blonde man smoking a cigarette standing on the opposite side of her.

"Something supernatural got a hold of you." He said as he lowered the cigarette.

She looked in his right hand to see a large pistol in the shape of a cross. He pulled it up and leveled it out on her. She stepped back and swallowed hard.

"Please… Don't… I didn't ask for this. He came and… I wanted him, I tried to escape, but I missed my husband so much… He's not the same anymore. He did this to me." Lois said as she looked at the blond haired man.

He snuffed out his cigarette and then walked toward her. He could sense the hesitation on her mind. The fact that she was not breathing wasn't lost on him. The smell of death was all over her. She was dead, yet she was alive. Slowly he took off his trench coat and handed it to her.

"Here, you look cold." He said in a half joke.

She took it and covered herself. As she looked at his arms she recognized him. Constantine, John Constantine was known almost as a nut. He claimed that vampires, demons, angels, heaven and hell was real. Of course he was ready for her when she appeared. She felt her eyes tear up and droplets of blood fell down her cheeks.

"Never do get use to that." He said as he pulled out a paper napkin and wiped her eyes.

"I take it that you and him shagged before he left." He said.

She nodded and lowered her head in shame.

"In nine months you're going to have a child. The order will be after you. They will kill the child, and they will kill you." He said as he watched her.

"What can I do?" She asked.

"You can't abort it. The child will heal from any trauma it endures. The only thing that you can do is become invisible to them. For that you need a magic user who isn't afraid of vampires." He said as he looked at her.

She looked at him almost pleading. He smirked and nodded. The cocky, arrogant attitude that had served him well in the past came rocketing forward.

"Alright, on two conditions. One, you promise not to drain or even attempt to drain anyone on this space station. Two, you agree to accompany me to dinner." He said as he smiled at her.

The fact that he just hit on her wasn't lost to her. She nodded in agreement and he walked toward the edge of the room. Slowly he drew several strange symbols on the floor and motioned for her to come where he was.

"Stand here and don't move while I begin casting." He said as he knelt and began chanting in Latin.

(Justice Guild's Earth – November 1961 – Nightshade's Lair)

Fredrick stood waiting for them the moment the passangers stepped off. In his hands he held several suits of clothes all in separate dry cleaning bags. As they neared him he began passing them out.

"Madam the guests should be arriving for your annual Thanksgiving party. May I suggest that you all dress and make an appearance upstairs before they start to arrive. Mr. Mason it is a pleasure to see you. I believe that you and Master Wayne are the same size. If it would be fine with Master Wayne..." Fredrick began

"Of course Alfred... I mean Fredrick." Bruce said as looked at the Englishman.

Fredrick smiled and nodded. It seemed that he took no offence to being called Alfred. Instead he simply walked upstairs and returned with another suit of clothes for Scott Mason. The Green Guardsman took it and smiled. He looked around at the cave and tried to see where he could change at.

"Nightshade... Ana where can I change?" He asked.

She let out an annoyed sigh and pointed toward a shower room.

"Bruce it might be best if you change in there as well." Ana said as she looked at him.

He nodded and walked toward the showering room. Diana watched him as he walked and studied the muscles in his back. Even with the armor she could make out the well defined muscles he had. A small shutter rippled through her and she quickly turned her attention to the dress she had picked out.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to tell him how you feel." Ana said as she slipped the dress off over her head.

She didn't think about Hippolytus still being there and suddenly she turned toward him. She was wearing nothing more than her panties and she looked at the man who didn't study her lustfully, but instead had stripped himself as well and was putting on a tuxedo that Fredrick had brought to him. She stood there looking at the muscular form and quickly turned her head away blushing.

"I thought that he would get the hint." She whispered.

"He grew up around Amazons, seeing naked women isn't that big of a deal to him." Diana said as she shrugged.

"He's gorgeous." Ana said before catching herself. She quickly buried the thoughts in her mind.

"Talk to him." Diana suggested before finishing with her outfit.

Kara had not noticed what was going on, but instead she was thinking of Scott. He seemed so nice and polite compared the other losers she had dated he was a breath of fresh air. Maybe she could try to get to know him a little better. She looked toward the shower room and blushed brightly before she looked away. Diana looked at Kara and shook her head. She knew what the young Kryptonian had done. There was times she was tempted to see what Bruce looked like under the batsuit or under the tuxedos he would wear.

After several minutes the entire group gathered and Hippolytus pulled the bow tie that was supposed to be part of the tuxedo off and handed it to Fredrick. The Englishman nodded and turned toward the front door. Almost as if on que the door bell rang and he opened it for Tom Turbine, Olliver Grant, and Donna Vance walked into the door. Tom looked to see Scott already there and smiled. He also saw 'Supergirl' talking to him and a slight knowing smirk crossed his lips. Scott was a good man and deserved to be happy. Perhaps the two of them would hit it off.

Donna's jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw Hippolytus. The man was gorgeous with a capital G. Even with the traditional black and white tuxedo on he looked so muscular and so fit. She felt Oliver's hands wrap around her waist possessively as he looked in the same direction.

"Don't worry love I'm not going to sing my song for him." She said as she kissed his lips softly.

"Be sure not to." Oliver said as he walked toward Ana and the others that was gathered.

A few moments later a dark haired girl walked into the building. Beside her stood a man who looked like a younger version of the Streak. Ana looked for a moment before she walked over to the young girl and pulled her into a hug.

"Dinah I'm glad to see you." Ana said as she released the younger woman.

"Thanks Ana. Walt said that we should stop by." She said motioning toward the younger man.

"Walt Wilson it is a pleasure." Ana said a little coldly.

"Ummmm… Thanks…" he said trying to escape the glare she was giving him.

She became slightly lighter realizing that it was Dinah's choice who she was with. She smiled softly and took his hand.

"Is your uncle Bart coming?" She asked.

A moment later a rushing wind stopped in front of them and there stood Bart Wilson. The original Streak smiled at her and stretched out his hand.

"Good to see you Ana." He said softly.

"Bart there is such a thing as secret identities. You might want to keep from running out here directly from your job." She said.

The party began to start and Ana mingled with everyone as they came in. She was in full 'party' girl mode until she saw Fredrick come out holding an empty bottle of wine. Over the years Fredrick would give her hints that she was needed elsewhere. An empty bottle of wine meant trouble in Gothic. Nodding she began acting a little too drunk and Fredrick walked to help her. Before he could reach her Hippolytus was already there leaning her on his arm.

"It would see that you are not use to wines." he said as he looked at Fredrick.

"Upstairs please. Follow me." Fredrick said as they walked toward the top of the stairs and entered into a spare room.

Ana quit the act and looked at Hippolytus. He was so kind, but she needed to go to work. She felt his hand still on her own and he looked at her confused.

"Most of the guests downstairs don't know that I am Nightshade. They think that I am just Ana Wayne. I have to act like they expect to keep them from finding out who I am." She said.

"Why be untrue to yourself? It seems a wasted effort." He said honestly.

"Because those I care for will be harmed by Nightshade's enemies. There are some that would stop at nothing to destroy everyone I love just to get to me." She said.

He looked at the concern in her eyes. He respected her, but he didn't understand. Still it was her wish that no one other than those she worked with to know so he would respect it. She walked to change behind a screen and he arched an eyebrow.

"Here in my world we have a sense of modesty. It might sound strange but men and women usually don't change in front of each other." She said.

He nodded and turned around. She quickly changed out of her dress and into the Nightshade uniform. She pressed a button opening up a secret passage in the wall. Before it closed he was through it and following her. Once inside of the cave he stood there looking at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

"You go to protect the world. I have been asked to do the same." He answered.

"This is my city. I don't need help defending it." She answered gruffly.

"Then consider it to be a lesson on how the world works. I wish to learn." He said.

After several minutes she finally agreed and he climbed into the long black car. She looked at him in the Tuxedo and passed him a black pair of unifit black jeans and sweater she kept when a member of the guild would have to help in her city. He stripped off and pull on the new set of clothes. A moment later they headed into the city and found the cause of the disturbance.

(Gothic City – business district.)

Ali Kazam looked at Laugh as he directed the henchmen where to sit. Both of them had broke Al Gator out of the Asylum and was using his strengths to bring out Nightshade. There was no intention of killing her, but perhaps hurting her and making her slower. Laugh watched as Al Gator lifted a volkswagon beetle over his head and flung it at Nightshade's car as it approached. Before it could hit she swerved out of the way and then her and someone else jumped out.

Al Gator tried to get to them. His hulking ten foot frame was menising enough, but soon the other man that came with her quickly grabbed him when he back handed Nightshade through a window. The man looked enraged and pulled Al Gator's hand up behind his back. Within moments the huge criminal was crying in pain and pleading for the man to let him go.

"Pathic" Laugh said as he began winding up a little toy in his hand.

"What is that?" Ali asked.

"Why a present for them." He said as he began laughing insanely. He threw the toy and it landed between Hippolytus and Al Gator. The little toy man was beating a drum and the moment it stopped a huge explosion knocked both of them back.

"I love a joke that ends with a bang." He said as he looked at Ali.


	17. Disturbed

(Ok I am going to say that I am really, really sorry for the length. I know that it is a little bit longer of a chapter than I have put on here, and it might the longest chapter yet. I was going to put more, but that will just go onto the next chapter. Lets just say that the next chapter will contain the Order, Kal, Nocturna, and a few other goodies. So anyway I hope that everyone enjoys this. Thanks.)

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 16 "Disturbed"**

(Justice Guild Earth – Thanksgiving 1961 – Gothic city business district Herald's Diamonds)

Ana stood slowly as she felt her ribs. A slow cracking sound established what she already knew. Three or four ribs where broken. The pain from the broken ribs was harsh, stabbing, unrelenting, but it didn't stop her. She felt something sticky on her pants and looked to see a piece of glass that had embedded into her leg. She took in a deep breath and looked at the placement of the glass shard. It was away from any artery, so it would be reasonably safe to pull it out. Grasping it in her left hand she pulled it and felt it slowly move. She looked down to see that four inches had been lodged into her leg.

"Hippolytus?" She asked the name as she stepped out and saw Al Gator laying on the ground. His grayish scaley skin was laced with little bits of glass and steel. He would survive, the way his genetic coding seemed more in tune with the reptiles than with humans would ensure that.

She looked opposite of him and saw Hippolytus. He had been thrown several feet through the air and through a car windshield. He was breathing, but she didn't know how bad he was hurt. The sound she heard next was laughter. A long string of insane laughter filled her ears as she saw the Laugh pointing and slapping his leg. She felt anger stiring within her. Hippolytus wasn't ready to face someone like him and Laugh had possibly hurt Amazon born warrior. Something began to crawl to the surface within her mind and she ran toward the Laugh. She threw two small cresent moon boom a rangs at him. The first knocked his prop gun from his hand, the other knocked him to the ground.

Laugh looked at Nightshade as she reached back and hit him. He expected the first strike, but the second and third came as a surprise. She wasn't holding back. She was letting her emontions get the best of her. He pulled a knife from his sleeve and plunged it into her shoulder. She jumped back and then suddenly she was unable to move. Ali walked out to her and smiled as she touched the heroine's skin tight body suit.

"You know out of the entire Guild you are the only one that actually scares me. Your mind is always so controlled that it is hard to possess you without fighting the mental blocks you put up. Thank you for losing your cool." Ali said as she ran her hand down her front.

"I could take you over completely you know. Let Laugh take your true self away, and I could take your place. Why it would be so perfect that no one would know." She said with a smile until she felt something hit her. She looked down to see a large shard of glass pass by her leg cutting it slightly.

She jumped back and looked behind where she had been to see Hippolytus standing there holding a damaged streetlamp in his hands. He didn't wait and banter with them as the other heroes would do. He charged and attacked. She ducked and tried to cast a spell, any spell on him, but he was so fast that all she could do was finally make an exit. The Laugh seeing that the joke was over had left, but not before he did something else. Hippolytus turned when he heard a squishing sound come from where Ana stood. She fell back and the Laugh ran off laughing insanely. He ran toward them and looked at her. The mask hid her identity, but a knife was in her shoulder, and another one was pushed in above her right breast. He carefully picked her up.

"I shall return you home, and then they shall pay for this. You have my oath as a warrior."He said

He slowly lifted off of the ground. It seemed that he was not use to flying, and she was not use to it without the watches power. He flew faster as he became more sure of this ability and soon he entered into the lair via the airplane's entrance. She looked at Fredrick who already had a hospital bed ready and over at Bruce and Diana who stood downstairs with her.

"Will you tend to her wounds?" Hippolytus asked Fredrick.

"Of course sir." Fredrick said.

"Then I shall attend to my oath. They shall pay for this. She was not guarded against magic. Then they insulted her and humiliated her. I will not let this go unpunished." He said as he started to lift into the air.

"Bruce… Don't let him…" Ana said before she blacked out.

(Justice League's Earth – Themyscira)

Hippolyta had left Athena's temple after getting an answer from the goddess. She then turned to see Shayera getting pale. She stopped and walked over to the friend of Diana's and looked at the picture she saw. There an insane man had wounded the one called Ana. The wounds look serious, but what worried her wasn't the wounds, but the fact that the witch had managed to get a small amount of Ana's blood.

"There is little time to waste." Hippolyta said as she moved toward the palace.

"What are you doing?" Shayera asked.

"We need to find a way to get to where she is, and there is perhaps a way. Athena said that she and the other gods and goddesses are able to be in every single different universe because of who and what they are. If we go to a point where the beginning or the ending starts we may be able to find their world and walk into it." Hippolyta said.

"You mean go to the gates of Tartarus." Shayera stated.

"It is a point where everything eventually ends." Hippolyta said softly as they entered into the palace.

(Justice Lord's Universe – Watchtower – Room with Lois and Constantine in it.)

After several minutes of chanting in Latin Constantine stood up and faced Lois. Her blood red eyes looked questioning back at him and small smirk formed on his lips. He could feel her hunger pouring off of her. He thought about it for a moment and decided that it would be best to use a little charm he had picked up through various sources. He lifted what looked like a blood red stone. Something wet seemed to cover it and he slowly handed it to her.

The smell of blood hit her nose and she took the stone and licked the surface without thinking. She could feel the fresh blood in her mouth. The taste of it soaking into her pores, and she could feel the hunger slowly dying. He took the stone back from her and held it in his left hand.

"This is the Blood Stone. It took quite a bit of twisting arms to get it, and I don't part with anything that I collect very easily. This stone contains the blood of the saints in it. The Lord of Hosts created it as a blood seal to keep demons from entering into certain places they shouldn't. It also protects anyone who holds or drinks from it from having their minds read or wiped. Don't drink too much, and don't become dependant on it." He said to her.

Lois felt herself relax and before he could do anything she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Thank you… Thank you so much!" She said as tears started to flow.

"it's alright, but don't be crying. Blood is hard to get off of clothes up here." He said as he looked at her.

She nodded. He made her feel relaxed, and he made her feel comfortable. For a moment she considered being herself around him, but wondered exactly what that was anymore.

(Lords Universe – Metropolis Bustin' Loose Nightclub)

Two dark figures walked through the dimly lit basement of the nightclub. Both owners were older than the building, and the one on the left was older than Morgan LeFay. The two of them sat down and turned on a web camera. Within moments the large plasma TV the computer was hooked to displayed similar faces. All of them where pale, all of them looked to embody death, and none of them where smiling.

"Barcellus what is this we have heard from the seers of not only one, but two full bloods being conceived?" Asked a woman that if you where to gaze on her you would believe she was only fifteen or sixteen years old.

"I have heard the same. My seer has confermed that the lower level Nocturna is to blame. She has turned the last son of Krypton and he has put her and his former wife with child. His wife has disappeared from my seer's gaze however." Barcellus said.

"A magic user is helping her. There is only two that I know who would go out of their way to upset our business." A middle aged man said.

"Zatanna, and Constantine." answered the young looking woman.

"Johnathan go with Barcellus and track down Nocturna. Destroy her, the last son of Krypton and then contact us. We shall meet together in the dark city to gather our strengths and find the other." the middle aged man said.

"What of the Dark Knight? He is a thorn in the side of both supernatural and normal enemies. Entering into his city for something such as this will surely bring him down on us." Johnathan said.

"Even if it does he is nothing more than a mortal. Besides if he does attempt to stop us I could use a new pet." The young looking woman said before her connection ended.

(Justice Lord's Earth – Abondand Villa style house. Gotham City)

Nocturna looked at the old house she once lived in long ago. Her father had created himself from nothing. He went from being a two bit hood to the undisputed ruler of a major crime family in a few years. His cut throat attitude and willingness to let others drown while he survived rubbed off on his daughter. She knew that the Bat would eventually come looking for her at this place, but her father had believed enough in the old ways that every door, every entrance to the Villa had runes and magical barriers on them. She knew that the seers the council used wouldn't see inside of her old home, and perhaps that would give Kal the advantage he needed.

_That's another problem. He's turned this relationship around completely. Something in his gentic makeup makes it impossible to refuse him. I want him, I want to give him everything I can, and that isn't right. I'm the elder and thusly I am suppose to rule! But he's so forceful. And I've never been ridden that hard before. Am I that much of a __masochism that I enjoy the pain and pleasure he gives me? _She thought as she touched her stomach.

She knew that her father would be pleased about having a grandchild. Still the fact remained that having a full blood vampire, and a half Kryptonian full blood vampire was going to be less than pleasant. Her mind was brought back to reality when she felt someone grasp her and forcefully push her over a counter. She waited for a moment and felt his fangs on her shoulder. They had played this game before and she liked it. He bit her and then turned her around. She looked into the eyes of the one she was falling in love with and saw that in his other arm he held a figure.

"Dinner?" She asked.

"Yes, and more importantly… It should piss off the Bat." He said as he threw the figure forward.

A knocked out Tim Drake hit the counter and fell to the floor. She smelled the blood pumping through him. He was so young, so ripe. The smell was intoxicating and without waiting she bit into his wrist. The flow of the young blood filled her mouth and she moaned softly.

"It's so good." She said.

"Don't drain him. Keep him weak, but don't drain him. I want the 'Bat' to see him turned in front of him." Kal said.

"Why would you turn him?" Nocturna asked.

"Because I am going to turn him at the moment of death. When I do he will be an undead vampire and I will his mentor watch him burn in the sunlight." Kal said as he bit down on the same place where Nocturna had bitten.

"You are quite a sadist." She said.

"I've learned it doesn't pay to a nice guy." Kal replied as he pulled back from the flow.

(Justice Lord's universe – Watchtower – Zatanna's room)

Zatanna looked at the sight before her. John Constantine a man that she had dated for such a long time was helping out a vampire. If that wasn't enough the vampire was a recently turned Lois Lane – Kent. Like Constantine she sensed the life growing inside of the recently turned vampire and arched her eyebrow at John.

"You know you are going to seriously piss the order off." She said blatantly.

"Like that group of fossils can do anything." He said as he leaned against her door frame.

Zatanna shook her head and walked to the closet. She knew why he brought her here. Her frame was fairly close to her own. She pulled out a short strapless dress and handed it to Lois who walked behind Zatanna to change.

"You know being an Ancient doesn't mean that you are eternal. John they can kill you. Some of those vampires are older than Wonder Woman." She said to him.

"Even so they have to get past my defenses don't they." He stated simply.

"I am here you know." Lois said as she stepped forward. The black material seemed to make her pale white skin pop.

Zatanna stepped back and gasped. She was straight as straight could be, but she couldn't help but stare at the unnatural beauty Lois had now. Her blood red eyes didn't look frightening but rather they looked warm and friendly almost. There was a glow on her that seemed to accent her features and John did the only thing that a hetrosexual male could in that situation.

"Wow... You clean up nice..." He said as he looked at her.

"All I did was put a dress on and stop worrying for the moment. You will be alright thought right? I mean they won't be able to get you right?" She asked looking at him.

"They have never been able to touch me yet." He said with a voice full of confidence.

"You've never tried to piss them off this bad John. Look Lois I have no problem with you, and if something happens here I don't care. I just don't want to see two nice 'people' getting hurt. So be careful alright." She said as she opened the door.

"Our cue to leave." John said as he walked out with Lois.

"So where to?" Lois asked.

"Dinner." He said as they walked toward the cafeteria

(Inside of the watchtower's cafeteria)

Lois felt eyes on her as she entered the cafeteria. Before any of the Justice Lords business started she got and expected some stares. People would watch her walk and being a woman she expected as much. But the looks where different it was as if they seemed drawn to her. John quickly grabbed a tray and a few things. They walked to a table where through some sort of sorcery he made it appear to be straight from a old Humpry Bogart movie. She sat down and glanced in the direction of some of the stares.

"They can't help it you know. A new vampire has unchecked and uncontrollable seduction and sex appeal. It is how they are able to feed so easily." John said as he took a glass and softly removed the blood stone from her.

She watched as he held the stone a certain way and slowly it filled about a quarter of the glass. He handed it back to her and then pushed the wine glass toward her. She graciously accepted and sipped the contents. It surprised her that the blood from the stone tasted fresh. It was never cold, and it seemed to regenerate constantly. Still she took his warning not to over indulge or become too dependent on it.

"What will become of me?" she asked.

"It completely depends on you. There are vampires that have lead full rewarding lives, well several lives, in the public eye. It may surprise you know that two of your founding fathers for the United States was vampires. One of them is still alive. The other was killed by Abraham Lincoln." He said as he leaned back.

"Lincoln killed vampires?" She asked confused.

"Part of the reason he died. The order didn't want anyone around that was so good at hunting vampires, and Lincoln was extremely good. I had the fortune of finding his notes on various weaknesses, strengths, and abilities of the vampires of his time. They are still very accurate." He said with a smirk.

"I would never have guessed." She said truthfully.

"It is part of the world behind the world. That's the trouble with the world not just you yanks. Everyone is so dependent on science and technology that no one is willing to see the reality of the world for what it is. But that's not really important at this moment." He said as he watched her sip a little more from the glass.

He noticed that her blood red eyes looked almost coy and at the same time they had the cynical look of a woman who had seen some of the worst in humanity. He watched her and realized two things, one that she was not going to be a traditional vampire. And the second was that she was unintentionally glamoring him. She had no idea of how her abilities worked and if she was doing this then she felt attracted to him. He cursed his luck for a moment. Lilith, Death, hell even Joan and Isabell had been failed relationships and each of them was supernatural. Of course his relationship with Zatanna didn't really fail. She just couldn't go down the path he was heading. He looked back into her eyes and decided to let her see something. He cleared his mind and in an instant both of them looked into each other's souls.

Very few people knew that the eyes truly where the windows to the soul. If you cleared you mind of the tedious bullshit that filled it then you could see the other person's soul and they could see yours. Constantine hoped that she wouldn't scream at the sight of his soul as he peered into her eyes.

Lois watched John for several seconds before a haze filled her vision. Suddenly, and without moving the both of them stood nude before everyone else. She glanced around, but no one seemed to notice anything else that was going on. She looked back at John and suddenly his features changed. He was still John Constantine, but it looked as if half of him was demon, and the other half was angelic. He held up his hand and an orb appeared showing her his past, the things he had seen, the horrors he had stopped, and the friends and loved ones he had lost. She saw the failed relationships, the often screaming women who had dared peered into his soul, and the loneliness that plagued him. She watched as he stopped a war between two high demons in Lucifer's court by tricking them both into thinking that they each owned his soul, and then how they tricked him into killing a halfbreed demon who was actually reason. Reason, or logic as he was more commonly known was an ancient and his gift was giving people rational thought, logical outcomes. His death caused world wide panic, and John was forced to take up the mantle and become immortal.

The trick saved face with the two high demons, and it also punished Constantine. He would out live Chaz, Zatanna, and everyone else. Of course Zatanna left him then. He was an ancient, and she couldn't follow him. Even though she was a mystic she couldn't pretend that she could remain young, beautiful, and unchanged forever. Even if she found the spell for eternal youth she would grow as a person. Her needs, wants, and desires would change. John would still be the same old John for all time. The price of being an Ancient was being unchanging. She knew that eventually she would have to break his heart, and so she chose to it now, instead of later.

Lois raised her own hand and allowed him to see her life. Raised by Sam Lane to be someone who didn't just cry or give up she became tougher than any boy. She graduated top of her class in both high school and college. Her career came first for so long that it wasn't until she met Clark that it started being equal to, and finally second to the man she loved. Clark was gentle with her, he treated her like a lady, and not once did he ever force her into anything. He suggested, guided, but didn't force. He with strained himself when they where together in fear of hurting her. Then somehow Luthor had gotten to him.

She watched as he became obsessed with Luthor. It was as if he was becoming more like Bruce Wayne and less like Clark Kent. Bruce however didn't go to the lengths that Clark did. Then Wally died. The one person who had managed to keep Clark in line and who provided the reminder that they where heroes not tyrants was taken from them by Luthor. Clarks retaliation was quick and cast the world into chaos.

She knew about his affair with Diana. It started after he killed Luthor. He became a different man, he was no longer Clark Kent, instead he was Superman full time. John watched through her eyes as she looked in their bed room to see him _fucking_ Diana. She felt sick to her stomach as she watched. He betrayed her, and he was betraying Bruce at the same time. Everyone even she knew how much Bruce cared for Diana. She contacted Bruce only to find him unwilling to talk. So her visit to Wayne manor under the guise of getting an interview for Bruce Wayne's newest charity led to the next mistake.

She had intended simply talk to him, but instead she found another broken soul. Together they comforted each other, and together they tried to heal each other. She left and right after Kal put her into house arrest. She knew that he found out. Hell she expected him to, but he didn't act as if he cared. He did it because she was a possession, not because he was angry with her. She almost wished Bruce would have used his kryptonite resources and bring Kal down a notch.

The following events seemed mundane until it came to her transformation. She broke the soul gaze and felt John's hand on her own.

"I'm truly sorry." He said sincerely.

"So am I. It has been hard letting go." she said as she looked at the table.

"It won't get any easier. I can't lie about that, but eventually everything will work out in the end." He said.

"John... its been a while since someone has 'bared' their soul to me. I feel like we know each other better than we could if we've been dating for a few years. I don't want to rush into anything, but would it be alright if I stay with you for a while. I trust you, and right now that's something I need in my life. I need to trust someone again. I want to trust like I did before everything went to hell." She said as she looked at him.

He noticed the nervousness she had as her fang softly bit against her lip.

"Of course my lady." He answered before he smirked confidently.

(Justice Guild Earth – Thanksgiving 1961 – Gothic City – Warehouse district)

Diana had insisted on coming with Bruce and Hippolytus. There was no way to talk the demi god out of seeking vengeance for Ana. Diana watched him and her own thoughts came through that if Joker had hurt Bruce like that she wouldn't stop until she had his head on a pike. Ana was in critical condition when they left. The knife that Laugh had stabbed above her breast had collapsed a lung and barely missed her heart. It was fortunate that the lair had the best medical equipment of the time. She watched Hippolytus as he searched the area listening for a certain sound.

As if Artemis herself had directed him where his prey was Hippolytus jumped on top of a large warehouse and smashed the skylight. He jumped down into the area where Laugh was standing. The Laugh backed up laughing insanely as Hippolytus walked toward him.

"I take it that Nightshade is unable to attend our little party. Pity, I wanted to ask her to dance, perhaps you'll stand in for her." He said evilly.

The next moment showed Hippolyta rushing forward and a large explosion shook the warehouse. Bruce wasn't far behind the Laugh when the explosion went off and was flung through the wall of the warehouse and into the wall of the one beside it. Hippolytus groaned as he stood and looked at Diana who also looked at the same thing he was. The Laugh wasn't real. What they had talked to was a department store display and it had been rigged to explode. That meant that Laugh was still working with Ali. She looked toward the direction Bruce had been knocked to and flew toward him. There standing above him was the sorceress. She brought her hand back holding a napkin that had a spot of his blood on it.

"This will making controlling him later so much easier." She said as she turned and got a right cross from Wonder Woman.

(two hours later in a dark room.)

Ali woke up from the punch she received. Her jaw was sore, and if not for the fact that she was her mother's daughter she was certain that she would be dead right now. She felt a draft and realized that she had been stripped nude. She tried to move, but something was completely restricting her movements. She looked down and could see the golden rope that had been used on her before holding her in place. A string of curses came from her lips as she looked up and saw Diana and Hippolytus standing there.

"Batman has told me time and time again that using my lasso to get truth from someone was a crutch. He said that a person would tell the truth if they had 'the fear of god' put into them. Well little sister I am going to put the fear of Phobos into you until you scream for mercy and will willingly tell me where the rest of the deadly five are." Diana said as she stepped forward and slapped Ali across the face.

Ali looked up and spat blood at her. She smirked as she was forced to sit there.

"Did you know that like my mother I can make people see things, believe things that they would never see or believe. There wasn't time to do anything physical to your boyfriend, but I hope he enjoyed the mind fucking I gave him." Ali purred.

The words earned her another slap and this time a quick rap across the knees. She screamed in pain and looked at Diana with hate.

_Like I'm going to tell you anything unless you use your stupid little gift from the gods! Forget it you stupid little bitch! I'm the daughter of Circe! No body messes with me! _Ali thought as Diana looked down at her again.

"I'm waiting for an answer." Diana said.

"He must be well hung, because the things he can do is amazing." Ali replied simply.

Diana's eyes enlarged in rage and she was prepared to end this little sister's life right now. She had hurt Bruce and was saying that she invaded his mind and implanted a memory of them together. She knew that Bruce could and would fight any control she tried to plant there, but she would not be humiliated nor would she allow him to be.

"Stop let me try." Hippolytus said as he knelt down and looked her in the face.

"This is one Amazon and you are making her quite upset." He said as he looked at her.

"I bet that you would be a good lay too." Ali said to him. Her busted lips and swollen jaw healing thanks to the magic that flowed through her.

"If you do not give me the information we seek I will take you to an entire city of Amazons. I will tell them that you have attempted to humiliate one of them, and I will let them take vengeance on you. It will not be pretty, and it will take many life times before they finally kill you." He said to her.

Her eyes closed and she knew what he said was true. Amazon's didn't forgive, and they certainly didn't forget. One Amazon could be avoided, an entire city full would catch her and the terrors she would face would be equal to what she would face in Tartarus. She whimpered slightly and nodded.

"Alright... Fine I will help you." She said as tears formed.

"Where is the one called Laugh. He has hurt a fellow warrior." Hippolytus asked and stated.

"He took off right after the explosion. There is no telling where he is, but I know what he's going to do. He's going to plant bombs in the Justice Guild headquarters and all through Seaboard City. Most likely he's already left to do start to do that. It will take him a month to complete it. It could take longer perhaps even a year." Ali said as she looked at the ground.

"She is all yours sister." Hippolytus said as he stepped back.

Ali looked at Diana and screamed as the next punch landed.


	18. Light

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 17 "Light"**

(Justice Guild's Earth - Nightshade's Lair – the day after Thanksgiving)

Diana looked at Bruce who seemed to be stiring after getting hit with that blast from the false Laugh. She thought back to the previous night and thought about how close she had come to actually killing the sorceress. She knew that Bruce meant the world to her, and unlike him to protect those she loved she would kill. She walked up to him and before she reached him he turned toward her. She expected to hear every excuse why things should remain professional. She had never wanted to admit it, but he could be right. Things might have to remain professional between them. He had nearly lost his life because he feared that the Laugh could hurt her, and he was going in to take him out of the equation. She began to stand nervously for a moment before she felt his gloved hand touch her face. She faced him again and he removed the cowl. Leaning in he kissed her.

_Bruce why now? Why are you finally revealing your feelings to me now?_ She thought to herself as they kissed.

He pulled her into an embrace and she returned it. They stood for several seconds before he stepped back. She watched as he didn't begin the excuses, but rather he removed the cape, and the top of the suit. He moved in again and this he felt her hands, her arms, and her bodice covered breasts as she hugged him tightly.

"You scared me." She said softly.

"It's what I do." He replied.

"No, this wasn't the scare the criminals until they can void their bowls scare Bruce. I was scared that I would lose you. That sorceress was attempting to steal your blood. She had already stolen some of Ana's. If she would have done that she could have controlled you. I would lose you." Diana said as she looked at him.

"Even if she managed to control my body, she could never control my mind. Diana... My mind, my very soul isn't mine anymore. I came to realize something when we returned from the Forgotten City. Joker isn't here, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Mad Hatter, even Clock King, and Calander Man isn't here . And that means that my enemies aren't around to hurt you. The biggest reason I had for not having a relationship with you is not here." He said.

She watched as he tried to explain what he was getting at, but she knew what he was meaning. His mind, his soul was hers. The same was for him. Her mind, her soul belonged to him. She kissed him so he wouldn't have to continue and draw the Bat out more. She felt him return the kiss and then she felt him lift her. He was hurt, most likely worse than she was, and he was lifting her up and carrying her.

"I love you Bruce Wayne." She said.

He closed his eyes as he heard her say it. The most beautiful words in the English language had been said by the most beautiful woman in the world. He stopped and kissed her.

"I love you to Diana." He replied.

(Upstairs in Ana's Bedroom)

Hippolytus looked at the mortal woman who was going to avenge him. She wasn't sure if he was alive or dead, and she was going to capture and bring both of those responsible to justice. Before the battle she had been hurt, and badly, but she was determined to make sure that they would not get away with hurting him. She was worthy of being an Amazon. He looked at her and could see the black eye and busted lip left by the giant called Al Gator. Softly he touched her face and a stirring of emotions he didn't understand flowed through him.

She was beautiful, and for the first time he was seeing her as that. She had put up with him, stood up to him even with him being stronger, and her warrior spirit was only part of her charm. Her eyes softly opened and she looked at him.

"How long have you been here?" She said in a strained whisper.

"All night. I wanted to make sure that you would not leave us." He said in a small voice.

Her hand moved slowly and found his. He felt the softness of her touch as she gripped his hand. He watched her smile at him and he returned it.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you." She said.

"I don't know what a 'bitch' is, but you where not one." He replied

"Hippolytus... Don't leave please... I don't want to be alone..." She said as she drifted back off to sleep.

Aphrodite stood watching the events. A soft smile crossed her lips. Finally the mortal Bruce Wayne was letting the Princess into his life, and here the Prince was starting to feel the first pangs of romantic love. She looked at the mortal who was Bruce Wayne's alternate self in this universe. She was worthy of the Prince and champion of the Amazons. She could tell that dispite the crass and darkness in her life she would love him like no other. Walking forward she leaned down to his ear.

_**She shall love you. You shall love her. You have my blessings and my promise that your life together will not change who each of your are. It shall only bring a happiness that you have not experienced before.**_ Aphrodite said to his soul.

She watched as he looked at Ana and then she leaned down to her ear and spoke to her soul much the same.

_**Do not fear his love. He is not like Tal. He will not abandon you when you need him most. He will love you for all time. Throughout the ages he will want you and love you. **_She said to the silent protector of Gothic City. Stepping back she watched as Ana stirred for a moment. Hippolytus looked at her and softly kissed her cheek.

All was right in the world.

(Justice Guild Earth – Present)

Diana watched Hippolytus as they waited for Bruce to contact them back. He was standing by Ana's tank unwilling to move or leave her alone. Often he would look at her and his eyes would become wet as fresh tears tried to form. She knew that Ana must have meant the world to him. Finally she stepped toward him.

"Hippolytus, how did you discover that you both loved each other." She asked.

He smiled and looked at the woman who was another double of his own mother.

"I began feeling love for her when she went to avenge me against Al Gator, Laugh, and Ali Kazam. She was already hurt, and there was no protection she had for sorcery. Still she faced them down. I watched as I climbed out of the car windshield. She actually managed to strike the Laugh several times. Kazam cast a spell on her and froze her to the spot. She didn't give into fear. Not once did she allow Kazam to enchant her mind. I've never been more impressed. Then to understand that she did this for me. That she lost her focus and attacked out of anger because of me. I didn't know what I felt. I just knew that I wanted to be near her." He said.

"Bruce was the same way. He tried to pull me out from under a missile in Gorilla City. There was no way he could move it, but he dug burning his hands, trying his hardest to reach me. The act was so sweet and enduring." She said as she through about Bruce.

(Justice Lord's Earth – Nocturna's villa)

The room was dark and the surface against his back felt old and harsh. If he was to believe in the stories that Phoebe's told from Themyscira he would believe this to be some kind of giant's tourcher rack. He pulled his arm toward him only to find it was held in place by something. A quick check informed him that it was raw iron. Most likely used for decoration instead of functionality. That meant whoever was holding him didn't have the means to hold anyone securely for any length of time. He tried to raise up, but found himself weak.

"I wouldn't go to moving too much Robin." came a voice from the other side of the room. He had worked Gotham before leaving to join with the Titans. He knew the voices from the old rogue gallery, and there was a few that had escaped the crimson glare of Superman's heat vision. Nocturna was one of them.

"Nocturna... Surprised to see that you are still in Gotham. So what is this? The Justice Lords have fallen except for Batman." Tim said as he looked at her.

"Lets see... You've helped catch me in the past, but the real reason is I want to help my lover hurt your mentor." She said as Kal stepped out.

Tim could see the blood red eyes that now sat in Superman's face. The slightly paler skin, and the light buldge in his mouth from the new fangs. Superman had been turned and that meant that some if not all of his powers had been restored. He cringed and wished that he had some of the kryptonite that Bruce kept just in case.

He watched they walked forward and Nocturna lowered her gown. She turned to Kal and kissed him her fangs extended and lightly moved into his neck. She softly drank a little of his blood and then she leaned forward as he moved behind her and turned her head to the side. Even being scared the scene was erotic, and far from hideous it was almost beautiful. He watched as their attention then turned to him. He closed his eyes and felt the first bite into his shoulder. He looked to see Nocturna moaning in pleasure as she drank a little. Next he felt another bite in his wrist and watched as Kal El drank from him. He felt weak and unsteady.

"Where is Wonder Girl?" He asked as his strength was pulled from him.

"It's touching that you care for your little girlfriend. If you two would have been paying attention instead of flirting with each other you would have seen me before it was too late." Kal said as he pulled back.

He walked over to a closet and pulled it open. Tim's eyes widened as he looked at Phoebe as she hung from her wrists. The enchanted chain that held her was from his ulity belt. He had gotten it from one of the sorcerers that was trying to entrap all of the mystical creatures in man's world. He had caught Phoebe and almost managed to get away with her. Now Kal had used the chain to bind her. He looked to see that her armor had been striped away from her. His eyes drifted down her and a sigh of relief flowed over him when he realized that she had not been stripped of her innocence.

"I've learned quite a bit from my being turned. If we leave her innocence in tack her blood will remain sweet. She's immortal so we can draw more power from her blood. I have to thank you for the chain that now binds her." Kal said as he touched her face.

Slowly Phoebe stirred and looked at Tim. Her beautiful green eyes widened in concern as she looked at him looking so pale. She struggled against the bonds that held her and her strawberry blond hair matted to her skin with the sweat. She turned her eyes to Kal and looked at him with hate.

"I will make you pay for this." The teenaged Amazon said.

Kal strolled over to her and wrapped his left hand around her neck. She never wavered in his grasp. He smirked seeing how much like Diana she was. Perhaps spoiling her later on would be interesting, but not now. She would provide power, and intoxication to both he and Nocturna. He moved his hand toward her jaw and the tiniest cracking sound could be heard as he applied pressure to her jaw.

"I respect your foolish bravery, but do not try me. You are bound and in an enchanted hidden house. Anyone with magical abilities would be hard pressed to view inside of these walls. Don't think for a second that the Calvary will be riding over the hill. They won't." Kal said before he let her jaw and neck go.

"I will get loose. And if you hurt him, I swear to Zeus that I will tear your heart out." She hissed at him.

This time Nocturna strolled over and slapped her hard. She grabbed the teenaged Amazon's hair and pulled her head back. Phoebe groaned in pain as Nocturna painfully embedded her fangs into the junction where her neck and shoulders met.

"Leave her alone!" Tim shouted but soon a back hand from Kal sent in into the darkness of unconsciousness.

(Lord's Earth – Batcave)

Being stuck in a dark cave is one thing, Being stuck in a dark cave that belongs to your former lover, and everything around you is making you horny as hell because your sex appeal and seduction abilities is running unchecked is quite another. Selina moved quietly through the cave softly touching the course walls, the hard floor. She made it to the training mat and stopped. The smell of his sweat filled her nostrils and she couldn't help but lay down and roll slightly.

_Damn it what I am some lust struck teenager? I can get control of myself. Guess that I must be hungry again... I wonder if Bruce has some information on Vampires in his little computer. _She thought as she walked toward the super computer.

The screen lit up as Selina began to access it through the limited use id and passcode he had given her a few years ago. She almost believed that Bruce wouldn't have prepared for vampire Armageddon but as she typed in the key word _**Vampires**_ into the search request several files began popping up. And these where considered all members of the Batclan files not just held back for Bruce. She opened the first one and it was a completed list of Vampire mythology rules.

_**Undead Vampires can not exist within ultraviolet lights. It seems that this form of radiation has a sever reaction with their body makeup. Living Vampires can stand limited exposure, but unable to withstand entire days. **_

_**All newly turned vampires have unchecked senuality and sexuality. This most likely allows easier access to unsuspecting humans. It appears only iron will, and previous knowledge of this ability will overcome it.**_

_**Vampires have a hierarchy. From what all real myths say there is an order which dictates what is acceptable, and what is not. This order rules with an iron fist and destroys any uprising before it can gather followers.**_

_**The idea of a Pure Blood vampire will bring all members of said order together. It appears that there is some kind of legend about them. No myths available. Possible that it is kept in either religious circles, or with the vampires themselves.**_

_**According to the Lincoln journals All vampires have a base strength of a human. It is multiplied as the vampire grows. Each year that passes the strength of the vampire grows about five percent. It is possible that after 100 years a vampire is five hundred times stronger than a fledging. If this is true then obtaining help of fledglings would be worthless unless they are unknown to the order.**_

_**Vampires are drawn to areas of discord and chaos. It makes for easier hunting grounds. I have already set traps all through Gotham.**_

_**Vampires are immortal. They can only be killed by either separating their heads completely from their bodies and then burning them, or by shattering their one link to humanity which is their heart.**_

_**The ability to Glammer/enchant a human grows with age. If a person has a will strong enough they can overcome this ability.**_

_**Anyone who is living can be converted.**_

_**Anyone who has recently died can be converted.**_

_**No one is immune.**_

The list went on, but now she knew. She understood what had happened to her. Superman had killed her and then returned her back to life. She was an undead vampire and she could never again walk in the daylight. She felt the fabric of the suit of clothes that Bruce gave to her rubbing slightly against her nipples and she shuttered. She walked over to the large refridgeated vault and opened it. Bruce had left it unlocked for her. She walked inside and saw six quarts of blood laid out with a note by them.

"This should last you until I return. I will have questions." It read.

She smiled and ripped the top of one of them off. She felt the blood as it hit the back of her throat and she drank it. At this moment she wished that it was coming from Bruce himself, and then she shuttered away the thought. It was erotic granted, but she didn't want to hurt him. No she wanted to screw his brains out and take a little bit of blood.

_Get a hold of yourself Selina. Bruce is a good friend, and good man, but I'm not going to do that to him. He's happy with the 'Princess', and that is what matters. _She thought as she felt more of the life holding liquid moving down her throat.

(Gotham – near the cemetery)

Barcellus and Thomas stood outside of the gate of the cemetery and looked toward the various houses. Thomas waited for a moment and then grabbed a rat that scurried past his feet. He lifted it and ripped its throat out. He let the blood drip lightly onto his tongue and shuttered for a moment.

"Nasty things aren't they?" Barcellus asked.

"Yes, but useful when lost at sea and nothing but a dead crew to keep you company. They are in an enchanted house you know. It will be next to impossible to find them now." Thomas said as he felt the hunger inside of him die down for a moment.

"Should we contact Hamilton? He is an ass, but ever since he made that deal with the faries he can see past enchantments." Barcellus stated.

"Sure we just go up to Alexander Hamilton's home here in Gotham and say listen Yank we need your help. Right! I fought in that war on the wrong side! He still holds a grudge against me." Thomas said as he looked at Barcellus.

"You have something worth trading to him?" Barcellus asked.

"Yes… My human Elisa. He has wanted to mate with her ever since I saved her from that fate with the pimp. He has told me time and time again." Thomas said.

"Old habits die hard. Promise him use of your human and then we can find them." Barcellus stated.

"I happen to love Elisa! I plan on marrying her once I am certain that turning her will not change her too much." Thomas said.

"Fear that once she turns she may develop the third eye? That's rare Thomas even if it ran in your master's blood line." Barcellus stated.

"Rare or not I do not want to curse her with those visions. Perhaps there is a human here in this city he would trade for." Thomas suggested.

"Lets go and see." Barcellus stated.

(five minutes later at Hamilton's estate.)

Alexander Hamilton answered the front door of his estate and looked at two members of the order. He looked at Thomas and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are you doing here red? I thought that I, George, and everyone else fought to keep traitors like you out." Alexander said.

"Washington did the fighting you old blowhard. Besides at the time it looked like England was going to win so bugger off." Thomas said angrily.

"we need a favor." Barcellus said.

"What favor? And what tribute will I get if I do it? Perhaps I can mate with Elise?" Alexander asked.

"You always were a womanizer Hamilton. No, Elise is not up for payment, but is there a woman you are interested in here?" Barcellus asked.

"Actually yes there is. She is an immortal. A Greek goddess of unequal compare. Her sister has married Bruce Wayne and she often visits them. I believe it was said that her name is Donna. Bring her here and allow me to Glammor her. I want to make her my personal servant. Do that for me and any request you ask I shall do." Hamilton said.


	19. Forbidden Desires

(This chapter is a large tie in with a story that is going to be about the Justice Lords' Universe. The Story is called Wraiths and is being written as we speak. The battle between Kal and the Vampire Order is starting here as well, and it will end in blood. Enjoy)

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 18 "Forbidden Desires"**

(Justice Lord's Earth – Hamilton's estate)

Alexander Hamilton turned to a picture of Angelica as he stood in the darkened hall. He loved Elizabeth with all of his heart, but Angelica had been a breath from heaven. The affair was sorted and corrupt. He knew in his heart that he had broken every bond with Elizabeth when she was alive, and now her spirit still hung around making things miserable for him from time to time. She stuck by him not out of love, but out of honor to her vows. Had their marriage been in more modern times she could have divorced him and been done with it.

"Thinking about old times?" Came a light purr on the wind. He could feel her hands on his shoulders. Angelica had opted to become a member of the other world and thusly became a fairy.

Most people when you tell them about vampires and fairies two things happen. One they get a look on their face that says that you are nuts and they are leaving, and two if they can get past it they tell you that a fairy and vampire do not get along. In most cases they would be right; however, in this case they would be wrong.

"Alexander you know that the order is forming together at this moment. The pure blood vampire is conceived. Two have been, and one has the potential to turn the world into a much better place." Angelica said.

"I thought that perhaps you where stopping by to remember old times." He said as he turned to her.

"I do stop by to remember those times Alexander… I do remember how we ruffled the sheets of mine and John's bed, but you know as well as I do that we cannot afford to mix blood. The laws of the other world are already in an uproar. All of this Justice Lords business has seriously caused much distress. Do you know that Lord Oberon has already declared all mortals that joined with the Justice Lords enemies? Until recently he even considered the dark guardian of Gotham to be one. He is still watched." She said as she looked at him.

Alexander watched her and could feel the blood coursing through her veins. She was a fairy and that meant that she was soulless. Her immortal soul had been turned into a physical body which now was bound to the magical resources of the earth. Should any of those resources fail it was possible for her to blink out of existence. He quickly grabbed her before she had a chance to _flicker_ away. She felt his hands pin her to the wall as he hungrily tore open her dress. A small moan of pleasure rippled through her and through the dragon fly like wings on her back. She knew where this was heading. As a human his one true fault was lust. As a vampire it ruled him. She pushed back with her aura and looked at him. His hand still softly held her right breast and she sighed slightly annoyed.

"Alexander you need to know 'that no means no'. We can't because it will bring down the entire council on you. Then the war will start again. Besides I'm engaged." She said softly.

"What??? Who???" He asked bewildered.

"A mortal in Metropolis. He's a photographer for the Daily Planet. I'm working there as Maggie Fray. We've been dating for about three years. I've told you about this." She said as she stamped her foot.

"You told me you where dating not that you where letting some 'infant' dive into my honey pot!" He nearly roared as he looked at her.

"This 'honey pot' hasn't been yours for nearly three hundred years. I can't be with you, and he seems so innocent that I can't help but love him. Be happy for me and let me go. I will leave the sight with you, but let me go Alexander. Our time is done, and I don't want to remain bound to you." She said.

"You're free, go." He spat as he turned his back to her.

He watched Angelica leave and part of his heart left with her. There was so much history between them, and now she was leaving him. His eyes became cold and angry for a moment. He could go to Metropolis and kill the mortal that had been sleeping with her, but that would degrade his honor and her own. Instead he listened to the night and felt the raw power around them. Something more than just the birthing of two pure bloods was going on. He felt a rush of power that only came with a god. Somewhere a new god or goddess was going to be birthed, and the council would fall.

(Justice Guild's Earth – Present – Nightshade's lair)

Diana smiled at Hippolytus. She understood how much he loved Ana, and it was obvious that she loved him with all of her heart. The fact that she was willing to take on a being far greater than herself and bind it within her own soul was staggering. Somehow she knew that her Bruce would do the same. She was about to say something when a shimmering light appeared and a cat like woman walked toward them. Hippolytus took to a knee as she neared them and the woman smiled softly at him. She turned to Diana and held a dagger. It's entire essence glowed from a power that would rival Zeus himself. Diana began to reach and touch it. The dagger spun in her direction and without warning flew to her hand.

Isis smiled as she watched the dagger bond with Diana. With Ra the power had taken a form a dagger, with Diana it was shifting, changing, and finally it condensed itself down into her wedding ring. She felt the amazing power from what was once the dagger. Isis smiled and nodded.

"You are found worthy Diana Wayne. You are the new goddess of creation. Rejoice in the fact that you have been given powers beyond those your Olympian gods gave you. Your children shall be endowed with powers as well. Serve creation and truth Diana for that is what you are now." Isis said before she shimmered and disappeared.

Diana felt the emince amount of power within her. Unlike before there seemed to be a sort of guiding understanding of all truth. She had been corrupted by Kal and his quest to make a better world, but Bruce had brought her back from that darkness. She felt her stomach and knew that the two lives growing inside of her would be demigods. She looked at Bella.

"Open the gateway I need to go home." She said.

Bella nodded and let the gateway open for her. She watched as Diana stepped through a brilliant light shining off of her. Bella turned to Hippolytus who never once took his eyes off of Diana. He could see all of creation within her, and for a moment he wondered if the new goddess of creation would be everywhere at the same time. He shook his head slightly. He knew that his gods stepped beyond the physical, but they were by all rights physical beings. A small smirk crossed his lips as he thought about it.

"She will come back and help us. She will return my Ana to me." He said as he looked at his daughter.

(Justice Lords' Universe – Batcave)

Selina turned as the gateway opened a bright light filled the cave. She hid her eyes and lowly hissed at the sound. She had drank another quart bag of cloned blood and could feel strength she never knew flowing through her body. She walked slowly toward the light and saw Diana standing there.

"Princess?" Selina asked.

"I've been given a great gift Selina. There is a power within me that I feel has always been there. I can see the beginning and the end of all things. Nothing is beyond my reach, but I must hold on to what is real, what is physical for the moment." Diana said as she made her way to the chair by the computer.

The very sight of Diana hurt Selina's eyes. She tried to squint, but the light shining off of Diana was over whelming. Finally she moved toward the glass cases and lifted one of them that covered one of her first Catwoman masks. She lifted the dark colored goggles and put them on. Smiling she turned back to face Diana. Even with the welder's glass in the goggles she could see every inch of the cave, but it made looking at Diana much easier.

"Sorry. Your glow was hurting my eyes." Selina said in a purr. She walked closer to Diana and watched as the former Princess stood. Power seemed to ooze from her like water from a leaky fosset.

"I need to help Bruce with what is going on. We both do Selina. I'm more in tune with all of creation now than I was before. I can sense things happening all over. I know that somewhere Tim is in trouble, but something is keeping me from seeing it clearly. What do you know about Nocturna?" Diana asked.

"Good old Morticia. She was already spooky as hell before the docs at Arkham began to work on her. They tried to 'cure' her with genetic altering technology, but one of the docs used DNA from a vampire and didn't even realize it. So when they gave it to her and then she suddenly died and then came back they freaked. On top of that the extra genetic coding they used boosted her already supernaturally enhanced strength and endurance. If what Bruce's computer says about vampires is accurate then she ascended to an elder vampire almost overnight." Selina said as she watched Diana.

"Do you know where her family is from or if there is houses in Gotham they may have used?" Diana asked.

"I know her dad was in big with the old criminal element. He was a sort of mob boss, and he had a large villa outside of Gotham, but just barely. I heard jokes about him. He was afraid of hexes, curses, and spirits so he hired an old witch to enchant the place. Nothing unwelcomed can cross over without losing a lot of power." She said.

(Nocturna's Villa)

Tim felt weak as he watched Phoebe. The creature that looked like Superman had already turned her around so that her back was facing him. He knew that she was strong enough to handle whatever they threw at her, but she had finally began to whimper a little. He watched Kal hold a piece of barbed wire in his hands. His eyes widened as he watched him flick it across her back.

She screamed and Tim turned his head.

"You bastard! Let me up and I'll make you stop!" Tim growled.

A quick movement caught Kal's attention and he smiled. Bruce finally started checking Nocturna's history. He walked over to Tim and broke the chains holding him.

"Fine, make me." He said.

Bruce stood on the roof of the villa. It had an odd feeling to it. Something cold seemed to creep on him and caused his skin to feel clammy. He forced the uncomfortable feeling down and heard something moving. It was going to be near daybreak any moment and when it was he was going to check around inside. He knew that Nocturna would be asleep. She had to stay hidden away from the light of the day, and Kal couldn't stand to be in the light for long periods of time. He heard something squeaking and looked to see a half door that lead into the attic open. His eyes widened as he looked at Tim barely breathing in Kal's hands. He started to move and Kal shook his finger.

"I don't suggest it Bruce." Kal said as he waited for Tim to begin to shutter.

"Now." Kal said as he bit his wrist and placed it over Tim's mouth. A single drop of blood fell into the mouth of the teenager and he began to shake violently. Bruce wasted no more time and ran straight toward Kal. He pulled out a large piece of Kryptonite and hurled it at Kal.

Like he expected Kal began to get sluggish and dropped Tim. He ran to his adopted son and watched as he went through the death throws. He felt for a pulse and for all accounts Tim was dead; however, the teenager's eyes opened to reveil a pair of blood red eyes in place of the former brown color.

"Bruce?... Oh God he's got Phoebe in there!" Tim shouted as he jumped up and ran toward the door. Has he neared the entrance something caused him to stop. He tried to push forward, but this invisible wall pushed back harder.

Tim put everything he had into his will and pushed through the invisible barrier running down the stairs. Bruce followed him keeping an ultraviolet lamp ready in case he ran into Nocturna within the confines of the villa. Tim saw Kal standing near Phoebe. His fangs sticking out and ready to bite into her neck. He ran forward and caught Kal on the side of the head with a large wooden chair from the other room. Because of the Kryptonite Kal fell back and looked at Tim with hate in his eyes. Deciding to not waste anymore time he ran into a long black hall and disappeared. Tim reached up and pulled at the withstraints that held Phoebe. Slowly the chains broke and he brought her down.

He smiled for a moment before ray of light hit him. Tim screamed in pain as more light flooded into the room. Bruce covered him in his cape and walked carring Phoebe on his back and keeping Tim inside of the darkness. Once outside he called for the car and waited for it to come and pick them up.

After the Batmobile arrived and they were safe inside of the confines of the darken car Tim began breathing heavy. His eyes where fixed on Phoebe's back as she bled slightly. He turned his head away from her, but his fangs and finger nails began to grow. It was almost as if by magic his head turned back toward her as her eyes blinked open and she looked at him. He expected her to scream at him, or to hate him because he had become one of them, but instead she hugged him. He bit back the hunger welling inside of him.

"Phoebe… blood… Don't get to close to me." He warned as he tried to maintain his will power.

They didn't know it, but two elder vampires who had been searching for the Greek goddess for Hamilton had seen what happened before the dawn arrived and quickly departed. The council would be informed and the newly turned son of Krypton would be killed on the following night.

(The Batcave)

The moment the Batmobile stopped moving Tim got out and made some distance from Phoebe. Naturally the current Wonder Girl wasn't taking this laying down. She ran toward Tim only to have him back further away from her.

"Phoebe stop! I don't want to hurt you." He said as he closed his eyes and rocked back and forth slightly.

She looked at him and could see the pained expression on his face. He had been turned, but he didn't want to feed off of her. He didn't want to hurt her, and he wanted to protect her. His slight belief that he could overpower her was cute to say the least. She walked toward her slowly and his eyes met hers. For a moment she felt all of the worry in the world disappear. She moved gracefully to him. Her wounds from the barbed wire, and the bites still bleeding and causing him to salivate slightly. He looked at her topless form as she reached him. Her head turned to the side slightly and she offered him her neck and shoulder.

His hands reached out to her. He felt of the softness of her skin and then his fingers traced a long gash made by the barbed wire. He felt anger welling up in the pit of his stomach. That monster had hurt her. He had caused her pain, and he would be damned if he would do it again. He made himself stop and realized how close his mouth was to her. His fangs had actually touched her skin and nearly broken through it.

"Please Tim… Do it… I know that you need to feed, and I… Tim I care for you." She said sleepily.

He forced himself back from her and his body screamed in pain as he turned away from her. The hunger howled from within him stronger and he fell to his knees. The moment he fell Phoebe snapped out of the slight trance she was in and looked at him. The understanding of what just happened, and the fact that he refused to feed from her strengthened her respect and attraction toward him. She knelt down beside him. She watched as he pulled his legs up into his chest and tried to focus on the floor.

"Phoebe don't get to close to me. The hunger is getting stronger." He said through his clentched teeth.

He felt another hand tap him on the shoulder and looked up at Bruce who was holding a bag of cloned blood. He wasted no time and quickly ripped the bag open and drained it. He felt a little better as the need to quench the hunger faded.

"Tim… What I offered I meant. You can feed from me I wouldn't mind it if it is you." Phoebe said to him.

"I can't… I don't know if I can control the hunger I felt. I'm… I don't want to hurt you. I saw what that monster was like, and I don't want to be like that." Tim said as he looked at her.

The day passed slowly for everyone inside of the cave. Selina and Tim both would drain a bag of cloned blood every hour or so. Every time Phoebe tried to get Tim to talk to her he would back away fearing that he was going to hurt her. Finally toward the later part of the evening she cornered him and pinned him to the wall.

"Tim Drake you are not going to hurt me! I've been blessed much like Donna has with powers from the gods! Even though I'm not from Themyscira I'm still an Amazon! We're warriors and we face evil, dark, and not so dark creatures all of the time! You're not a dark creature you're a person!" She exclaimed to him.

He turned his face away from her and she muttered something under her breath before she pulled his hands to her back and made him hug her. He looked at her surprised and then felt her lips touch his own. Her mouth forced his open and she kissed him with a passion he had never felt before. He moved away surprised and looked at her stunned.

"If you were going to hurt me you would have done it then. Tim it's very hard for me to say that I care for you. It's even harder to admit that I'm attracted to you. I know what sex is. My tribe the Bana have been having sex and having little Amazons ever since the split from our sisters. But we view men as tools. They are mere toys to be enjoyed and then destroyed once they can no longer perform their functions. I don't feel that way toward you. I respect you, I care for you, and may the gods help me I want you to feel the same. Don't push me away because of this fear. I know you, and you won't hurt me." She said to him.

He looked at the shirt of his she was wearing from upstairs in the manor. It was tight on her, and she didn't seem to mind it at all. Her arms crossed as she waited him for him to answer her.

"I might lose myself. I might be too worked up or to excited and feed to long from you. Phoebe don't you understand what I am saying?" He asked as he looked at her.

(Nocturna's villa – Dusk)

A long black Lincoln town car pulled up beside the villa. The windows in the back are made with black glass which protects those inside from the ultraviolet radiation from the sunlight. Four pairs of eyes watch as the sun slowly sets. Each of the younger members of the order wait for the moment for it to set completely. The moment the sun sets they race into the villa breaking down the door as they approach. They realize that without being invited in they can't use any of the powers they have over the natural world other than the strength and speed they possess. The blond girl moves in first her white skin and blood red eyes reading the sights around her.

"Spread out and find the last son of Krypton first. Cut his head off and then find the bitch with his child. Don't waste time, and damn it Thomas don't try to seduce the bitch. We're not here for you to get your rocks off in a pregnant vampire." She said as she began to speed off.

"Fine Sojina, but remember the elders said to make sure the child was dead, or if it is already born bring it to them." Thomas said in his English accent. He then ran toward the kitchen.

The other two males looked at each other and the older gray headed one slammed his fist down into the floor. The marble tiles busted and soon he punched a hole through the floor and fell down into the basement.

"Last son of Krypton come out. We have much to discuss." He said in a thick accent.

His eyes moved from side to side as he heard breathing. Suddenly a red line flashed toward him and burned his skin. He howled in pain and jumped back.

"So much for the powerful order. I expected more of a challenge than a dried up old mummy." Came a voice from deeper in the basement.

"This dried up old mummy has more power than you can even dream of." The vampire said as he moved toward the sound of the voice and jumped out of the way of the red beams of light as they appeared again.

"Fast… I see that you are nearly as fast as I am. This should be interesting. I make it a point to know my victims names. Who are you?" Kal asked.

"I am called Sparticus, and no amount of bragging will stop the death that is coming for you. Face it like man, or die like a coward. It is up to you." Sparticus said as he picked up a brick and hurled it toward the voice. The sound of impact could be heard as well as stumbling from the owner of the voice.

"Nocturna didn't tell you that when we hurl objects toward each other even someone with your strength will feel it. It's because of the strength put behind it. I could test your supposed invincibility, but I believe taking your head off with my bare hands will be better. It will remind me of the days I was a gladiator. To kill my enemy up close and watch their life leave their eyes." Sparticus said as he stalked toward Kal.

"I'm not going to be that easy." Kal said as he came out swinging. Sparticus caught Kal's first blow against his jaw.

He felt his jaw splinter and then bust like glass. He didn't stop fighting though. He pushed through the pain and thrust his hand forward like a dagger. It buried into Kal's rib cage barely missing his heart. Kal gasped as he felt the pain of the wound. He tried to pull back but Sparticus grasped the organs and muscle he could and held on. Kal slammed his fists weakly at Sparticus as the vampire held him. He felt the hand move slightly and took this chance to jump back. When he did muscle, and bone ripped away from his chest.

"Damn it you're strong… I've never faced anyone this strong…" Kal said as he coughed up blood.

"I am as strong as you were the moment you killed president Luthor. There are others stronger than I am. Believe me if I fail to kill you, they will not." Sparticus said as he moved toward Kal.

"I won't give them the chance." Kal said as he swung a piece of metal laying on the ground up and caught Sparticus under the chin with it. The metal cut through Sparticus' neck and spine.

Kal watched as the head of the vampire fell and he grabbed a kerosene lantern and threw it down on top of the body. He then focused his heat vision and caught the kerosene on fire. He moved slowly toward the stairs and looked at a short blond looking back at him. Her face was emotionless, although he could see the pain she had in her eyes about Sparticus being killed. She jumped toward Kal and her hand embedded in his neck. He tried to use his heat vision on her, but felt her hand grasp his spine.

"You killed the only man I ever let make love to me. You killed the vampire that made me, and you killed everything I give a damn about in this filthy, disgusting world. I hope that the Christians that hunted us is right and that there is a hell. Because I want you to burn mother fucker." She said silently as she ripped his spine out breaking his neck and pulling his head off.

She carried his body over to the burning body of Sparticus and dropped him down into the flames. She looked at her love as the sound of Thomas' voice came over the communicator.

"Nocturna is gone! We must have missed her by minutes. We need to find the seers to see where she has went. How about the last son of Krypton any sign of him?" Thomas asked.

"He's dead. He killed Sparticus, but not before he was able to weaken him greatly." Sojina said as she walked back up the stairs.

"Damn… I'm sorry Sojina…" Barcellus said as he came over the communicator.

"Never mind that call in to the elders and have them find Nocturna. The quicker we find that bitch and the spawn of this… bastard the better." Sojina said in anger as she flung the door to the basement off of its hinges.

(Vampire Order North American Headquarters – New York City)

A handsome man walks with a cane down through the dimly lit hall under toward the only existing library for the vampire council. Like most others of his age he has seen much, and done much. His eyes suddenly turn toward a darken corner and he hears the sound of something moving quickly toward him. He hisses and jumps on the ceiling the moment a huge skinless dog appears. It's white and gray muscles showing no blood and its teeth stained black from the amounts of blood it had ingested. He jumps down and kills the beast before the sound of more them start to appear. He quickly hits the lights and grabs a pair of sunglasses from his inner pocket. The sound stops and the hall is unearthly quiet. He curses as he walks into the door of the library and closes it letting the old locking system work.

He walks over to the computer console and begins to type an email about the occurrence before he realizes that hundreds of emails have already been sent out. This was happening all over the world, and it was attacking vampires the strongest.

_It couldn't be… There aren't enough of them out there for this kind of war._ He thinks as he looks toward the library.


	20. Home Coming

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 19 "Home coming"**

(Justice Guild's Earth – December 1961)

Ana stood in the training room where she had been practicing. Her shoulder was still hurting, and she found that she was having a harder time of breathing. Still she couldn't let these little things get to her. She heard the door open and saw Hippolytus step inside. Her face flushed for a moment as she watched the tone muscles in his back as he stretched.

"I thought that Fredrick said you shouldn't be training." He said simply as he turned toward her.

"Gothic needs me. Besides I know my body, and Nightshade can have no limits." Ana said as she stretched.

She felt him next to her in less than a second. She couldn't help how he made her feel. There was a sort of peace around her when he was near her. It was almost as if the gods wanted them together. She moved slightly not wanting to lose footing or time in training.

"Do you mind if I spar with you?" He asked.

She smiled and the two of them faced each other. Within moments they were engaged in a match of skills. She was amazed at how fast he moved, but his attacks seemed too straight forward. In a matter of minutes she had him pinned.

"My point." She said as she stood.

"Let's see if I can even it out." He said as they faced off again.

Several moments passed and he finally had her pressed against the wall. He held her shoulders and pressed his body against her back. She felt a little shiver run down her. She tried to move, but he held her fast. He leaned forward and softly whispered into her ear.

"I believe this is my point." He whispered.

He released her and she silently wanted to feel him pressed against her again. She studied his harden body. There was traces of scars, and the well defined tone of his muscles. His skin was slightly golden from the tan he had from the desert. She felt a shiver of pleasure run through her. She couldn't have this. She couldn't be feeling anything toward anyone. Tal, Catman they showed her that relationships didn't work.

The excuse seemed false though. She could see nothing but honesty in his eyes. She felt him pin her again and this time his breath was warm, sweet, and a little fast.

"Something wrong?" She asked before she felt the slight pressure of what he was feeling.

He moved off of her and stood back. His eyes closed and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry… I…" He stammered as he tried to find the words for it.

She walked to him and realized how innocent he was. There was confusion and uncertainty there. She could see a hunger inside of him and realized that like herself he wanted to experience her, but he was confused about it. She took his hand and brought to her cheek. He looked at her for a moment.

"There is nothing wrong with being attracted to a girl." She said softly.

"I don't want you to hate me… The men in my sister's history…" He started to say.

"They were evil men. They did horrible deeds. I know that you are a honorable man." She said before she stepped back.

"I don't want you hating me." He said as he looked at the ground.

"I don't hate you. But I don't want to rush into anything either. Let's start as friends and see where it leads us." Ana said as she smiled at him.

He didn't know, but the smile was a real one. Ana normally didn't smile, or at least give a real smile unless she truly liked someone. She hugged him and felt him hug her back.

(In Nightshade's Lair.)

Bruce and Diana sparred together and each felt the other gaining an advantage for a moment before it was lost. Their sparring had lasted longer this time than normal and it was because of something the Dark Knight had been thinking about. He caught Diana back the wrist and pinned her against the wall. She tried to kick off, but there was no leverage. After a few moments she started to stop moving hoping to get him to slack off a little and then turn the advantage back to her. Instead he held her there.

"Bruce you know I'm not going to give." She said as she struggled.

"I know Diana, I don't expect you to. I do expect to hear why you went and faced Ali Kazam with only Hippolytus." Bruce said trying to avoid what he really wanted to ask.

"She hurt you Bruce. And she had some of Ana's blood. We got it back from her." Diana said honestly, but keeping some of the information from him. It wasn't lying. He just didn't ask the right question.

"Fine what was you thinking?" Bruce asked as he held her there.

Diana muttered a curse and closed her eyes. She didn't want to discuss this. It hurt her to know that Ali had planted a memory of her and Bruce together. She didn't want to believe that Bruce could fall for the spell, but both of them had been avoiding the name of the sorceress for some time now.

"I didn't want her to hurt you Bruce. You know how much I care for you. Hera, you know that I love you." Diana said as she felt him move closer to her. She tried to ignore the way he made her feel. The pressure of every piece of him against the back side of her.

"You feared that I might fall for the false memory." Bruce said softly.

Diana felt the slight pain that came from the conformation that Ali really did implant the memory.

"Yes. It's not fair… She… Bruce…" Diana said unable to find the words to express herself.

She felt herself sudden turned around to face him. He pushed his mouth to her own and she let out a surprised squeak. The squeak soon turned into a moan as he began to softly touch her tongue. He pulled back and looked at her.

"She couldn't get a reaction out of me as herself Diana. She had to become you." He said as he looked at her.

Diana stood there slack jawed as she heard his confession. Ali, in all of her magic and illusions couldn't get any pleasure from him as herself. That's why she called him her boyfriend. She had to take her form to get Bruce's mind to accept it. She felt his hands around her waist as he pulled her close to him again.

"Diana… I'm not really good at expressing things, but I hope that you get the idea." he said as he pulled a small black box from under his armor.

She opened it and everyone through out the manor could hear her happy squeal.

(Seaboard City)

Kara flew with Scott as they looked for the Laugh. Ana and Bruce had been searching Gothic on the chance he returned for supplies. Even with her xray vision she couldn't find him. They had found one of his storage areas for some older explosives, but it was almost as if he hadn't planted anything. They finally landed and Kara felt Scott touch her hand.

No one else knew except for Ana that she and Scott had started seeing each other. He was a caring and kind man, and damn was he good in the sack. Last night she had orgasmed six times. He was a little old fashioned and hinted at marriage. She wasn't sure about it, but it was starting to appeal to her. Her mind flashed toward the world they left behind. She started thinking that she didn't want to come back.

"So do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Scott asked as he held her hand.

"That sounds good. Let's change into our civilian clothes and go to that Chinese place you told me about." Kara said with a warm smile.

They flew to the Justice Guild headquarters and quickly made their way inside. Instead of heading into different locker rooms they both slipped into a guest room and began to change. She felt his eyes on her and a small smile crossed her lips.

"See something that you like Mr. Mason?" She asked.

"Of course Miss Kent. Kara… Have you thought about what we talked about?" he asked.

"I have Scott. I want to be with you. When they find a way home I'm going to stay. I just don't want to leave you." Kara said her eyes shining brightly.

(Christmas Eve – Wayne Manor)

Diana looked at the man laying in the bed next to her. Everything had been set for their ceremony tonight. Ana had agreed to allow them to wed at the Manor and only those close to them would be there. She felt a joy that she couldn't express as she looked at the engagement ring on her finger. The law wouldn't be part of the ceremony. After all Bruce Wayne didn't even exist in this world, but that didn't matter. He was binding his heart to hers.

She quickly stood and dressed. She tried to sneak out before she heard him turn and sit up.

"Not able to sneak off am I?" Diana asked softly.

"No, not ever." He replied.

"You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding." She said teasingly as she turned toward him.

She watched how gracefully he stepped from the bed and covered the distance to her. He pulled her next to him and kissed her passionately. She felt herself melt in his hands. His hands softly pulled her closer to him. The dance they had been doing for years now becoming something more real. She felt his breath as he pulled back. The sweet smell of him filled her nostrils and she had to try very hard not to upset the tradition that both Ana and Bruce were use to.

"Bruce… I need to check in with Ana. She said something about making sure everything was ready." Diana said as she softly pulled away.

He could see how much she wanted to stay with him. She didn't want to leave any more than he wanted her to. The both of them would rather just meet with a justice of the peace and be married, but somehow that just didn't seem like what would happen.

"It's alright 'Princess' I have a few things I need to take care of as well. I want to check in with Mason and Kara. They may have found where Laugh has been hiding." Bruce said as he smiled at her.

He let her look at him a moment more before she turned and walked out the door. He quickly grabbed a few articles of clothing and walked down to the cave. The moment he entered the cave he grabbed his communicator that the guild had given him. He knew that when he contacted both Scott Mason and Kara that there could be a little tension. After all the couple had been sharing a bed for the last few weeks.

(Seaboard City – Scott and Kara's Apartment)

Kara heard the bell ringing from their communicators and grumbled as she slowly left the bed. Scott had took them both out to lunch, and then when she realized how dirty she was they had stopped by the apartment. One thing led to another and soon they had found themselves wrapped together in the bed and going at it a couple of rabbits. She knew that one person would be calling them right now.

"What do you need Bruce?" Kara asked as she felt Scott scoot up behind her.

"Have you found anything that might indicate where Laugh is at?" Bruce asked over the communicator.

"Sorry, but there is almost nothing at all. Bruce it is possible that he is using some kind of enchantment that Ali gave him before Diana caught her. If that is the case then Scott's ring and my Xray vision are next to useless. Unless you want to send Diana out here with us. She could wrap the Lasso around me and then I could check. That would keep any illusions from working on me." Kara suggested knowing that he wouldn't want to send her right now.

"Perhaps after the ceremony. You are coming aren't you?" He asked

"Of course I'm coming… Oh Scott… Ummm… Look I got to go.." She said as she turned off the communicator and turned around to face Scott Mason.

"You are so getting another round." She said seductively before pushing him over.

(Later that evening.)

Tom Turbine, Scott Mason, Kara Kent, Ana Wayne, Fredrick Pennyworth, Olliver Grant, Donna Vance, Dinah Grayson, Walt West, Bart West, and Hippolytus watched as Bruce waited for Diana to come down the aisle. Fredrick suddenly disappeared and soon was walking Diana down to where Bruce was standing. They looked to see Tom walk toward the front and he smiled at the two of them.

"This is not a normal wedding. That shouldn't surprise us since nothing we do is normal. The villains we face, the lives we lead are in extremes. Still when two people can find something more than the chaos that lives outside it is a reason to celebrate. While I am not a pastor nor am I a man that can say if there is a God or gods I can tell when I see love. I see it now on the faces of our friends. With that allow me to help begin our friends on their life's journey." He said as he looked over everyone.

"She looks beautiful." Kara said to Scott as she felt his arms around her waist.

"So would you." He said.

"You really want to do this? Scott…" She started to say as she felt something gently pushed into her hands. She looked at it to see a beautiful gold ring with a small diamond.

"I'm not a billon heir like Ana, but I know that I can make you happy." He said as he smiled.

"Yes you can, and yes I will." She said as she kissed him.

They turned their attention back to the ceremony happening.

"As I said there nothing as beautiful or powerful as love. Love has launched wars, and brought peace. It has helped survive horrors and caused nightmares. It is my belief that in the right hands love can be more beautiful than the greatest works of art, and I believe that I see the right now we are witnessing the right hands. So if there is no objections." He said as he waited.

"Then I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tom said as he watched the two of them kiss passionately.

(Tartarus)

Hades looked at Hippolyta and Shayera. The two of them stood before his throne and he rubbed his chin. He knew what had happened on the Guild's earth. Like the other gods and goddesses he existed in every single universe. Hippolyta was very worried about Diana to even attempt gaining access to Tartarus to cross into the Justice Guild's universe.

"It won't work you do know that." Hades said as he stood and walked for a moment.

"You say that because you don't care for our daughter." Hippolyta said as she watched him.

"That is incorrect Hippolyta. I actually care a great deal for Diana. I might not always show it, but I do care for her. In fact often I am keeping ancient and quite angry enemies of yours from attacking her. Not to mention that I saved her in the other Universe." Hades said as he looked at her.

"I read what happened in that graphic novel. You saved her after she was raped. Why couldn't you be there when it happened?" Hippolyta asked.

"For the same reason I am here in this universe. I tried to gain power over Zeus and he punished me by sending me into Tartarus. I came when I had enough power to escape and that was thanks to Ares and Hera. Like it or not I am telling the truth. If you travel to the other universe then you will arrive in this time and date. It will do very little to help her. Not to mention that in that universe Themyscira is deep under water." Hades said as he looked at them.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Hippolyta asked.

"There is a head of a staff that belonged to Cronos. Being that he is time the staff controls that power. The head focus it. Find the head of the staff and return here. When you do it will allow you travel back in time, but you will still be deep under water. Perhaps you should contact the members of her team and see if they have made any head way." Hades said as he watched them turn.

"She turned out well in the other universe Hippolyta. Our daughter is a good queen and has followed your example. She makes me very proud." Hades said as he watched Hippolyta leave.

(Justice Lord's Universe - Batcave)

Donna arrived back at Batcave with the head of the staff of Cronos. She handed it to Bruce who nodded. He turned to Diana who was still full of the power of Ra. She touched the staff and it glowed a brilliant red.

"Donna I'm going to activate the gate and you are going to go back to the date that the other Bruce dies. It is about a week after their marriage. When you arrive don't wait go straight to Seaboard City and stop the Laugh. Batwoman on the other side should be able to tell you the exact date." Batman said as he watched her walk through the gateway.

(Justice Guild's universe present time.)

"I'm here to help." Donna said.

Batwoman nodded and pulled up a date on the super computer. She looked at it and nodded. She held the staff head and focused on the date.

(Justice Guild's Universe – January 1st 1963 – Nightshade's Lair)

Donna didn't wait to see if anyone saw her or not. She shot into the air and followed the directions that Bruce had downloaded into her navi computer. The trip took a little less than three minutes and she arrived in time to see an insane man laughing and heading into a warehouse. Behind him was Batman and her sister Diana.

"Don't go in there!" Donna shouted.

Both Bruce and Diana stopped. They looked into the sky to see another Wonder Woman, but this one looked different.

"Donna? What are you doing here?" Diana asked as she stepped toward her sister.

"I'm not your Donna. Diana I come from the Justice Lord's universe. We've been working with the League. Our Batman asked me to get the Staff head of Cronos. I came back to tell you that Bruce will die if he chases after that man. It's not the Laugh, but rather it is a construct made from an enchantment. The real Laugh is inside of the comedy club. He's getting ready to set off the bombs." Donna said as she relayed all of the information that Batwoman and Bruce had given her.

Without a second to lose the two heroes rushed toward the comedy club. The sound of someone yelling in protest could be heard and then a crashing sound sent Laugh through the wall of the club. He landed on the street his arm broken and a couple of teeth knocked out.

"What now?" Bruce asked.

"You come back with me. We'll send you to your universe." Donna answered truthfully.

They nodded and looked at Kara who arrived a few seconds after they had found Laugh.

"Kara we're going home." Diana said excitedly.

"You guys go… I think that I could do more good here. Besides… I'm getting married" She said as she showed Diana the engagement ring.

(Two weeks later – Justice League Universe – Watchtower)

John walked in with a projector and a recorder. He sat both down and passed a letter along to everyone there.

"I found this in my late husband's old things. It 'appeared' and I believe it was meant for all of you. It is the only episode made of the Justice Guild animated series and it is entitled Epilogue. Please… Don't destroy this, but treasure it." Liz Kane

John turned on the machines and they watched as the film started. The first scene was of Kara and Scott Mason's wedding. They were married in the Hidden City of Ra and Queen Diana over saw their ceremony. The scene changed to Hippolytus and Ana beginning to date and perform the same dance that Diana and Bruce had done for so long. They watched as Ana grew closer to Hippolytus and at the same time she became more distant to Tal. Finally Tal Ghoulish and his mother where both caught and placed into the Asylum.

Oliver Grant and Donna Vance both married, remained married, and nearly busted up three times. Each time was over Oliver slipping up and finding a girl on the side. Tom Turbine became the first member of the original Guild to become a member of congress. He still worked with the guild, but often his work inside of the law held more precedence.

Kara gave birth to her first born a little girl she named Lois Hope Mason. They watched as Ana and Hippolytus was finally married and then three short years later after she had given birth to their daughter Bella she was possessed by the goddess Hella. The film slowly started winding down and they watched as it ended. Clark looked as though someone had slapped him.

"She stayed behind and married?" He said as he looked at them.

Diana couldn't control the fit of laughter as she looked at her friend. For a reporter he was clueless.


End file.
